Karakuri Burst
by Spica M
Summary: La última vez que miró, estaba cayendo por un peñazco ya en su vejez y ahora estaba ahí, en un orfanato. Salazar Slytherin se ve a sí mismo creciendo bajo el nombre de Tom Riddle. Mientras mira como su amada escuela decae en ideologías estúpidas de que era un mago oscuro busca a los Griffindor. Encuentra a Godric como nunca imaginó (Tom/Salazar x Harry/Godric)
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Abrió los ojos y se miró en el cuerpo de un niño.

_No puede ser…_

Definitivamente el mundo lo odia, primero se vio frente a ese sujeto cayendo y ahora se ve como un niño.

—Tom como su padre, Marvolo como mi padre, Riddle—murmuró una voz y Sarazas inmediatamente miro de donde provenía esa voz.

Una joven no tan bonita pero con una amorosa sonrisa estaba mirándolo con cariño, o eso suponía Salazar ya que los ojos bizcos de la joven no le permitía apreciar mucho eso.

**_—recuerda que tu madre te ama, Tom_**

El susurro en pársel hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendido. ¿Era un hablante de pársel? ¿Era su heredera? ¿Qué había pasado todo este tiempo?

Con un suspiro mental se preparó para lo peor, pero no se imaginó que la joven que le sonrió con tanto cariño muriese en ese momento.

_No es justo…_

¿Qué sería de él ahora? ¡Era un bebé!

—pobrecilla, pero tendremos que cuidarlo—dijo una mujer que le sonrió con amabilidad—hola, soy la señora Cole y atiendo el lugar donde van los niños sin padres como tú, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

¡Fantástico! ¡Estaba atrapado!

Desde ese momento tendría que aceptar que su nombre seria Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Ya comenzaba a extrañar su antiguo nombre como Salazar Thomas Slytherin.

Cuando comenzó a vivir su nueva… ¿vida? Se dio cuenta de varias cosas, entre ellas que estaba atrapado en un orfanato muggle ya que ninguna de las cuidadoras había usado magia.

Otra de las cosas que se dio cuenta fue de que habían pasado siglos desde su muerte y que para él habían sido tan solo segundos.

La vida para un alma como la de Salazar era fantástica, simplemente fantástica.

* * *

Sé que la introducción deja mucho que desear, pero me estoy esforzando porque el resto quede bien.

Este fic tendrá muchas aluciones a otros fics como "Renacer" o "Rebirth" de Athey y tambien de "A guiding darkness" pero la historia es completamente original.

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Albus Dumbledore hacia su camino hacia el orfanato Wool donde vivía un nuevo estudiante, con la expectativa lista llego al lugar donde toco la puerta y una niña le abrió.

— ¡Señora Cole!—llamo la niña al ver al hombre presentarse y decir que tenía una cita con la dueña del orfanato.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta la oficina de la mujer y se sentó para declarar que uno de los huérfanos, Tom Marvolo Riddle tenía una beca en la escuela, en Hogwarts.

— ¿Tom? ¿Está seguro?—pregunto con escepticismo la mujer antes de suspirar y servirse un vaso de licor—no me sorprendería de él.

— ¿podría contarme alguna cosa sobre él? Tengo entendido que nació aquí—dijo el hombre aceptado el vaso que le ofrecía la mujer y mirándola.

— ¿Nada de lo que diga cambiara su opinión?—pregunto y miro al hombre negar antes de dar un sorbo y comenzar a hablar.

—Tom nació en el orfanato, ese día una mujer joven llego casi en labor de parto, dio a luz al niño en una hora y murió a la siguiente—dijo la mujer tomando el ultimo sorbo de su vaso y volviéndolo a llenar.

— ¿No dijo algo sobre el padre del niño?—pregunto el hombre mirándola llenar el vaso y asentir.

—dijo que esperaba que se pareciera a su padre y tuvo suerte de que así fuera porque ella no era nada bonita, lo llamó Tom como su padre, Marvolo como su abuelo, Riddle pero nunca ningún Tom o Marvolo o Riddle vino por él, pero no es que me queje, nunca me ha dado problemas en nada—dijo la mujer sonriendo levemente mirando su vaso.

— ¿No han ocurrido cosas extrañas alrededor de él?—pregunto el hombre algo asombrado por las palabras de la mujer.

—no, siempre ha sido un niño bastante inteligente, es prácticamente un genio, los niños grandes lo respetan porque a pesar de todo ha demostrado tratar con ellos de modos pacíficos y amistosos, los niños pequeños lo adoran porque es amable y muy bueno con ellos, es servicial y bastante amigable cuando está de buen humor, sin embargo, una vez, Billy lo hizo enfadar bastante cuando lo golpeo aduciendo que su conejo necesitaba un nuevo lugar donde dormir, Tom se molestó bastante porque trato de calmarlo a toda costa pero no escuchaba razones y esa fue la única vez que vi a Tom de mal humor, golpeo a Billy con su libro y lo miro fijamente obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos jalando de su ropa y declarando que no debía volver a tocarlo o su conejo encontrará que es mejor dormir afuera en la nieve, sin embargo, no hizo nada más y desde ahí Billy aprendió a comportarse con todos porque en realidad, es un chico problema que no sabía cómo castigarlo—finalizo la mujer con una leve sonrisa mirando el vaso perdida en sus memorias.—aparte de ese incidente, no he tenido problemas con él, es bastante curioso y sus maestros lo adoran, adora leer y enseñar, podría apostar mi cabeza a que ese chico algun día será un gran maestro.

— ¿Podría hablar con el joven?—pregunto Albus con algo de curiosidad, en un niño mágico debería mostrarse su magia accidental en medio de tantos muggles.

—Por supuesto, debe estar en su habitación o en la librería—dijo la mujer levantándose de su escritorio y guiando al hombre por el orfanato hasta la librería donde se escuchaba una voz de niño.

La primera impresión de Albus fue que el niño tenía madera para muchas cosas.

Ahí, parado en frente de muchos niños más grandes que él y más jóvenes que él estaba Tom Riddle enseñándoles historia mundial a todos usando a los libros como medios para ilustrar dichos temas.

—…y de ese modo Napoleón se hizo con el control total de Francia mientras empezaba a emprender su campaña hacia España y los países cercanos como Portugal—explicaba el niño bajando de su silla y subiendo a otra señalando una pila de libros.

—Tom, el profesor aquí presente quiere hablar contigo—llamo la mujer mientras los niños se quejaban de la interrupción.

—no se quejen, mejor piensen por qué la historia de la colonización Americana y las guerras napoleónicas tienen que ver—dijo el niño como si les dejara tarea y se reunieron los niños entre ellos para discutir mientras el joven se acercaba a los adultos.

Albus se sorprendió del control que tiene el niño sobre los demás, casi parecía ser un maestro con sus alumnos.

—Tom, este es el profesor Dumblefore y quiere hablar contigo—declaro la señora Cole y los dejo solos en el salón donde los padres adoptivos entrevistan a los niños.

—muy buenos días, Profesor Dumbledore, como espero que la señora Cole le haya dicho, mi nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle—declaro el niño con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano hacia el hombre.

—muy buenos días a ti también Tom, soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore y estoy aquí para ofrecerte una plaza en un colegio especial llamado Hogwarts—dijo el hombre y casi podía jurar que vio al niño con un brillo de reconocimiento.

—cuénteme un poco más sobre este colegio por favor, Profesor—pidió el joven de una manera tranquila y educada que alentó a Albus a hablar más.

—Hogwarts es una escuela de magia Tom, eres un mago y como tal tienes el derecho de ir a Hogwarts, allí se te enseñará a controlar tu magia con el fin de que puedas incorporarte al mundo mágico—declaro el hombre satisfecho con ver la mirada del niño.

—Entonces supongo que algunos hechos extraños que han pasado han sido por eso—dijo el niño mirándolo esperando una explicación.

—En efecto, ¿Qué clase de hechos extraños te han pasado?—pregunto el maestro mirando a su futuro alumno con una sonrisa.

—Puedo mover cosas sin tocarlas, puedo hacer que los animales hagan lo que quiera sin entrenarlos—murmuró el niño mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él.

—Ya veo, eso es magia accidental Tom, en Hogwarts se te enseñará a controlar tu magia accidental—dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde obtengo lo que necesito para ir? Si es una escuela necesitare los libros y útiles escolares—dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

—Si aceptas, podría acompañarte al callejón Diagón y podría indicarte algunas cosas—dijo el maestro con una sonrisa. ¡Quería ver el potencial del niño!

—sería muy amable de su parte profesor, estaría gustoso que me acompañase—declaro con una sonrisa el niño. Salazar estaba dichoso. ¡Quería ver cuánto sabían los magos de ahora sobre el pasado y como había cambiado la época!

No había tenido tiempo de investigar a los magos, en el orfanato rara vez lo dejaban salir solo y cuando lo hacían, era cuando iba a la librería a leer e investigar.

Cuando Salazar siguió al hombre, estaba preguntándole lo básico de lo básico, el hombre parecía ser poderosos, emanaba esa aura de poder a su alrededor pero era extraño, algo lo detenía, algo evitaba que usara su poder…de pronto, Salazar cayo en cuenta de algo al ver la varita del hombre.

Arrepentimiento.

El hombre, Dumbledore, tenía un arrepentimiento muy grande que limitaba su magia y fuerza pero que lo hacía más enfocado en su vida y menos temeroso de la muerte.

—aquí estamos Tom, el callejón Diagón—presento el mago y Salazar vio con los ojos de Tom Riddle aparentando sorpresa el cómo había cambiado desde que vio el callejón hace un mes

Dumbledore lo llevó a Gringotts y le explico ciertas cosas sobre las bóvedas y demás mientras tomaban el dinero del fondo para huérfanos tranquilamente.

—¿de dónde sale el dinero de los fondos para huérfanos?—había preguntado Tom aunque Salazar sabía que había sido abierto por él y los otros cuatro fundadores porque habían niños que necesitaban muchas cosas y no tenían padres en ese entonces, por las guerras vikingas.

—Del fondo especial creado por los fundadores que ayudaban a los huérfanos—respondió simplemente el maestro y Tom asintió para sí mismo, las cosas aun no cambiaban mucho.

El joven tenía demasiadas preguntas y muchas de ellas las respondía él mismo mirando alrededor, estaba contento de que resultara tan bien.

Cuando llegaron a la librería Salazar ardía en deseos de llevarse todos los libros y leerlos, quería saber si había ganado o perdido el debate acerca de la prohibición o regulación de las artes oscuras como la necromancia, eso lo llevo a preguntarse si él seguía siendo un animago o si eso era ahora penado por la ley.

—Profesor Dumbledore—llamó Tom mirando los libros de su lista. ¡Que desperdicio de papel! No había ningún libro que valiera la pena o que él no haya escuchado antes.

— ¿si Tom?—pregunto Dumbledore felizmente, con las maneras de comportamiento de Tom, había deducido que aún quedaban almas nobles en este mundo y este chicho era uno de ellos.

— ¿puedo comprar más libros? Puedo comprar el resto de cosas de menor calidad—pidió el niño con los ojos brillantes de ansia de conocimiento que Dumbledore no pudo resistir, el chico era tan bueno.

—Por supuesto Tom, yo pagaré los libros adicionales—declaro Dumbledore con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

Tom se felicitaba a sí mismo, las maniobras Slytherin siempre funcionaban.

Tom tomó todos los libros que le llamaran la atención, especialmente los de hechizos defensivos y hechizos catalogados como de luz y demás. Para hechizos oscuros puede visitar su cámara.

Albus miraba al joven escoger los libros con cuidado, analizándolos y tomándolos cuando su decisión este hecha y sonreía. Albus podía ver en el joven mucho futuro, es crítico, capaz, elocuente pero humilde, de lo que había visto en la memoria de la señora Cole había visto muchos incidentes con Tom pero ninguno le preocupo en demasía

_Cuando Tom Riddle tenía cuatro años, se enseñó a sí mismo a leer con mucha concentración y mucho esfuerzo lo había logrado._

_A los cinco años, Tom había leído todos los libros de los estantes de abajo._

_La señora Cole veía a Tom acercarse con cuidado a ella llevando una pila de toallas hacia la guardería de los bebes._

_— ¿Qué estás haciendo Tom?—pregunto ella con confusión al verlo._

_—La señora Marta me dijo que si la ayudaba a llevar estas cosas me va a ayudar a alcanzar los libros más altos de la biblioteca—declaro Tom siguiendo su camino llevando las toallas._

_La señora Cole sonrió al verlo, al parecer el niño había sido bastante astuto en ese asunto, ella había visto a Tom usar las sillas para alcanzar los libros de más arriba pero no alcanzaba a más._

_ ~KB~_

_Cuando Tom tenía seis años, la señora Cole vio por primera vez a Tom acercársele con decisión y mirándola fijamente dijo._

_—Quiero leerles a los niños pequeños ya que no aun no aprenden, los grandes no saben mucho pero creo poder trabajar con ellos, ¿me deja llevarme a los niños pequeños a la biblioteca del orfanato?—pregunto el niño finalizando su idea y con la determinación en sus ojos que la hizo enternecer._

_— ¡por supuesto Tom! Es una maravillosa idea, si los niños grandes te molestan mucho, puedes decirme para regañarlos—declaro la señora Cole y vio a Tom asentir y agradecer saliendo rápidamente del lugar._

_Al día siguiente Tom comenzó a enseñarles a los niños de su edad y los mayores a leer._

_ ~KB~_

_Cuando Tom iba a la escuela, los maestros estaban impresionados con su manera de ser y con su brillantez._

_—Es un niño muy curioso y que se nota bastante letrado a pesar de su edad, ¿ha pensado en dejar que alguien lo adopte?—había preguntado una vez la maestra de Tom a la señora Cole y ella se asustó. No quería que se llevaran a Tom, era un niño tan bueno que podía controlar a todos los niños en el orfanato sin hacerlos temer ni lastimarlos._

_—no quisiera que adoptaran a Tom, sé que es un niño encantador, pero nació en el orfanato, es el único lugar que conoce, los demás niños lo adoran y sé que muchas cosas en el orfanato se arruinarían si se va—murmuraba la señora Cole. Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo._

_ ~KB~_

_Cuando Tom tuvo el primer percance con alguien, tenía ocho años._

_Billy había estado molesto con Tom cuando él había empezado a ayudar a los niños más pequeños en sus tareas y algunos mayores también le habían pedido ayuda._

_Al enfrentarse a Tom había sido una noche de invierno y Billy había empujado a Tom fuera del orfanato diciendo que nadie lo necesitaba y gritándole cosas ofensivas hasta incluyo a su conejo en ello._

_La señora Cole iba a detenerlo, iba a castigarlo un día sin comida pero se detuvo al ver a Tom mirándolo fríamente y acercándose a él._

_—Tú eres un niño cobarde que tiene miedo de ser superado por alguien, pero te diré dos cosas, soy una persona pacifica hasta que se meten con lo que me importa así que no me importa todo lo que has dicho, pero si me haces enfadar te ira mal, segundo, hazme enojar y veras el infierno—declaro con voz fría y todos los amigos de Billy se alejaron de él, no estaba bien._

_Billy no entendió el problema y siguió molestando a Tom hasta que tocó un tema delicado para Tom, su madre._

_La señora Cole sabía que Tom tenía una debilidad por su madre fallecida, decía que ella era una mujer destrozada pero que tuvo el poder suficiente para darle la vida a cambio de la suya y que le agradecía el que lo hubiera traído al mundo._

_Todos quedaron en silencio cuando Tom golpeo a Billy con su libro fuertemente y lo dejo quieto por la sorpresa del golpe._

_— ¡No vuelvas a hablar de eso! Tú no tienes derecho de hablar de ella—decía Tom furioso levantando el libro hacia Billy y se marchó del lugar rápidamente._

_Al día siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad a excepción de que Billy había dejado en paz a Tom._

_ ~KB~_

_Cuando Tom tenía nueve años, había comenzado las salas de estudio para enseñarles a todos lo que necesitasen saber._

_Tom enseñaba a los niños con una gran pasión, adoraba enseñar y parecía ser natural para él pero a veces la señora Cole veía a Tom con una mirada nostálgica ante la historia medieval de Inglaterra y a veces cuando los mayores le preguntaban sobre los reyes de esa época, él se explayaba en opiniones personales como si hubiera sido alguien de esa era._

_Pero ella no le tomaba importancia._

_Cuando los mayores lo comenzaron a respetar, aquellos niños que ayudaban a los adultos y los adolescentes que tenían trabajos a medio tiempo comenzaron a darle regalos de navidad a Tom como pago por las lecciones que les daba, al comienzo Tom lo rechazo porque parecía ser un insulto para él el que le pagaran por enseñar, pero cuando uno de los chicos le regalo un cuaderno de cuero negro con sus iniciales, no tuvo más opción que aceptar._

_La señora Cole veía todo con alegría, el niño que nació en el orfanato era todo lo que podía desear, pero más que nada, no quería que el niño se fuera._

_ ~KB~_

_Cuando Dumbledore apareció, ella se llenó de temor de que se lo llevara lejos, ella no sabría qué hacer con los niños si él se iba._

_Pero sabía que Tom estaba destinado a algo grande y tenía que dejarlo ir, pero era tan pronto…_

Cuando Dumbledore salió de la librería con Tom, estaba satisfecho con el niño, se veía tan tranquilo y cordial, podía ver sus fallas como su temperamento y que nunca sería un Hufflepuff pero podía ver que el chico era un buen niño.

— ¿Qué es lo que los estudiantes necesitan para entrar a una casa de Hogwarts?—pregunto Tom mientras revisaba el libro de "Hogwarts, una historia"

—bueno, si es un Griffindor deberás ser valiente, un Ravenclaw debería ser estudioso y listo, un Hufflepuff un trabajador duro y leal y un Slytherin debe ser ambicioso y algo ruin—decía Dumbledore tranquilamente sin darse cuenta que había insultado a la encarnación pasada del chico.

—Slytherin no es tan malo, según el libro, Salazar Slytherin era un maestro como los demás fundadores, no era una persona ruin—dijo con voz tranquila aunque por dentro ardiera con ganas de gritarle.

—Slytherin quería que no se le enseñaran a los nacidos de muggle como tú, Tom, por eso es que todos consideran a Slytherin como alguien ruin y los demás fundadores tuvieron que sacarlo del colegio—respondía entusiasmado, el chico con una buena guía podría ser un gran apoyo para la guerra contra Gellert.

Tom usó todo el autocontrol Slytherin que tenía para no saltar a golpear a lo muggle al hombre a su lado. ¡¿Quién demonios dijo tales mentiras primero?!

Nadie se mete con Salazar Slytherin y vive para contarlo.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber si soy un nacido muggle? Podría haber sido un mestizo y mis padres murieron por alguna cosa extraña—decía Tom cambiando de tema rápidamente antes de golpear al hombre.

Albus miro al joven con interés, ¿debía decirle? ¿Sería peligroso? Considerando sus opciones, decidió que lo mejor sería estar en el lado bueno del chico en caso de que pasara algo.

—hay maneras, sin embargo, al no saber el nombre de tu madre se puede tener un poco de problemas, pero en unos años podrías buscarlo por tu cuenta haciendo una poción de quinto año si le preguntas al profesor Slughorn—decía Dumbledore tranquilamente, el joven no era una amenaza.

Una ventaja, probablemente.

Una amenaza, nunca.

* * *

Aquí está el primer capitulo de Karakuri Burst.

Sé que la introducción no fue tan buena, pero espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena.

Tom es diferente al del canon porque Salazar recuerda lo que pasó y por lo tanto sabe como debe actuar para evitar problemas y al igual que Tom, el deseo de Salazar era enseñar con la diferencia que Salazar ve a los niños del orfanato como nuevas mentes para llenar de conocimientos basicos.

Dumbledore, al no tener una mala introduccion de Tom, bajó su guardia con él.

Gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favoritos


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Tom Riddle había llegado a la estación del tren mirando los andenes con cuidado, esto no había estado cuando él había enseñado en Hogwarts y le preocupaba muchas cosas, pero estaba seguro que podría solucionarlo.

Después del viaje al callejón Diagón con Dumbledore, había aprendido una serie de cosas interesantes por parte del hombre y con un poco de bonitas palabras hacia la señora Cole y dejarle a los niños del orfanato a que hagan una tarea, regresó al callejón diciéndole al señor Tom que había olvidado comprar pergaminos y más tinta de reserva, el hombre rio y lo aludió a la sorpresa de cualquier nacido muggle y abrió la puerta hacia el callejón indicándole que tienda es lo que tiene la tinta.

Tom se había dado prisa en ir directamente a Gringotts para hacer la prueba de sangre y realizar la prueba para descongelar sus cuentas, desde la cuenta de la familia (que había aumentado su valor gracias a sus sabias inversiones y negocios y se aseguró que nadie tocara) hasta la cuenta personal (que había cerrado para todos, no confiaba en sus nietos, ni en sus hijos, debían hacer una fortuna por su cuenta).

Cuando se vio frente a las bóvedas estuvo a punto de llorar de felicidad. ¡Era malditamente rico! ¡Más rico que Rowena en su tiempo!

Tomó lo necesario y arreglo las cuentas pendientes con los goblin (y en ese momento se enteró que el goblin joven y novato que había abierto su cuenta hace ya tantos años era el actual goblin jefe de Gringotts) se fue a comprar túnicas de calidad. Era un ambicioso y astuto, pero sabía cuándo usar una buena túnica y cuando no usarla.

Primero que nada, usaría una buena túnica en el tren, se cambiaría al uniforme (que había descubierto que no había cambiado del diseño original que habían definido Helga y Godric para su gran alivio) y cuando terminara en su casa, usaría todas las túnicas buenas que había comprado ese día.

No quería levantar las sospechas de nadie por ahora, si lo creen un mago oscuro, pues va a cerrarles la boca de buena manera.

**~KB~**

Se sentó en un compartimiento y dejo su baúl frente a él abriendo un cuaderno para continuar su diario.

_1 de septiembre de 1937_

_Hoy comenzaré Hogwarts y la verdad no sé qué esperar, estoy algo curioso por ver como cambio desde hace muchos años pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de ver qué cambio para mal._

_Si es así, van a escuchar de mí. Nadie se mete con la escuela en la que invertí toda mi vida y la arruina para salir avante._

_Dejé a los niños del orfanato con la dirección a donde deben enviar las cartas con sus tareas y yo les regresaré calificada y explicada todo lo que necesitan, estoy pensando seriamente en regresar durante las vacaciones de Yule (¿Qué rayos es navidad? Sigo sin comprender) al orfanato para darles clases intensivas, sé que la señora Cole planea hacer una bonita fiesta de cumpleaños para mí y seria descortés no ir._

_No sabía cómo rayos es esa cosa del andén del tren y fue difícil encontrarlo si no fuera por mi gran sentido mágico. (Modestia aparte, Soy el gran Salazar)_

Detuvo su escritura al ver a la puerta abrirse y a un chico rubio y un pelinegro entrar y sentarse tranquilamente.

—Saludos—saludó el rubio con una gran sonrisa—mi nombre es Abraxas Malfoy, heredero de la casa Malfoy

Tom lo miro un momento fijamente, ¡era la viva imagen de Cesar Malfoy hijo!

—hola, soy Orión Black, heredero de la casa Black, ¿y tú eres?—pregunto el chico amablemente con una sonrisa.

—Thomas Marvolo Riddle, heredero de la casa Slytherin—se presentó con una amable sonrisa, Orión era idéntico al hermano menor de su antiguo conocido que compartía el mismo nombre.

Ambos chicos lo miraron fijamente con sorpresa e incredulidad.

—No te creo, los Slytherin se perdieron hace siglos—declaraba el rubio con molestia e intriga.

Tom se limitó a sonreír y susurrar en pársel para que ambos chicos le creyeran.

— ¡eso es genial! ¿Dónde has estado viviendo? ¿Por qué no nos conocimos antes?—empezó a preguntar felizmente Orión sentándose a su lado mientras Abraxas tomaba asiento frente a Tom.

—bueno, he vivido en un orfanato muggle ayudando a la matrona y a los niños muggles a que aprendan a leer—declaró sin molestia alguna. Salazar no veía nada de malo en ser criado en un orfanato siempre y cuando traten bien a los niños.

— ¿orfanato muggle? ¿Por qué el heredero de Slytherin viviría en un orfanato muggle?—preguntaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y repulsión Abraxas.

—primero que nada, no es malo ni de avergonzarse el vivir en un orfanato muggle, es una institución que hace la noble tarea de cuidar de aquellos niños que han perdido a sus padres, es más, es algo verdaderamente noble el que personas se dediquen a cuidar niños que no son suyos y en segunda instancia, vivo en el orfanato porque mi madre murió al darme la vida y no tengo registros de mi padre, por lo tanto, no tengo uno, pero sé que soy el heredero de Slytherin porque los registros de Gringotts lo decían—respondió en tono de reproche mirando a Abraxas fijamente, sabía que eso a veces acobardaba a sus estudiantes cuando cometían una travesura.

Abraxas se encogió en su asiento levemente y luego desvió la mirada, no podía responder, se sentía intimidado.

—Entonces, ¿vives con muggles?—preguntó Orión con curiosidad, nunca había visto un muggle y sus padres le decían que se mantuviera alejado de los muggles y nacidos muggles, por lo tanto no sabía cómo eran.

—sí, vivo con muggles, pero no son malos, han mejorado bastante desde la cacería de brujas y si se llegara a un mejor acuerdo para separar de una mejor manera a los magos nacidos de muggles y a los muggles se podría introducir a los nacidos de muggles a las tradiciones mágicas con más facilidad, es decir, enseñarles el origen de Beltane, Lughnasadh, Yule, entre otras cosas que un mago sabe por naturaleza pero ellos no—explicaba con cuidado de escoger las palabras correctas, si quiere limpiar su nombre, debía comenzar por hacerse un nuevo nombre. Y ese nombre era Tom Riddle.

—entonces, ¿eres amante de muggle o no? Tus palabras me confundieron aunque apruebo la idea de introducir más tempranamente a los san…nacidos de muggles tempranamente para poder reintegrar las tradiciones—decía Abraxas mostrando que si había estado escuchando la conversación.

—bueno, no soy un aficionado a los muggles, ya que al vivir con ellos me he dado cuenta que siguen temiendo a lo que no pueden comprender, los cuentos de terror en el mundo muggle son sobre fantasmas, brujas o cosas inexplicables—señalaba Tom con algo de exasperación, le tomó muchos diálogos con los niños más pequeños para explicarles que los fantasmas no son de temer.

Mucho menos los vampiros u hombres lobo, aunque le pareció inusualmente familiar el relato de "Frankenstein" de Mary Shelley. Prácticamente gritaba que existía la necromancia, aunque de un modo perturbador.

Cuando les había explicado a los niños del orfanato que los fantasmas en realidad no podían hacer nada porque atravesaban las cosas y que solamente aquellos que querían quedarse realmente en este mundo y no se atrevían a cruzar el siguiente, se convertían en fantasmas y solo habitaban en el lugar donde tuvieran más conexiones, por lo tanto era imposible que apareciera algun fantasma.

Cuando Tom les contó la historia de los dementores todos se pusieron muy asustados y Tom tuvo muchas dificultades en calmarlos y decirles que si se concentran en su pensamiento más alegre serán capaces de alejarlos de ellos.

Agradecía mentalmente no haberles contado sobre los Lethifold.

— ¿Se asustan por los fantasmas?—pregunto Orión con incredulidad.

—sí, también por los vampiros, hombres lobo, muertos que regresan a la vida, brujas, entre otras cosas—explicaba y de ahí procedió a contarles la anécdota sobre los dementores.

— ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas si fuiste criado en el mundo muggle? Los nacidos de muggles no saben nada sobre eso—señalaba Abraxas con curiosidad.

—He investigado mucho—respondía con simplicidad Tom con una leve sonrisa.

Cuando la conversación tomo un sentido más simple como las casas, lo que esperan de Hogwarts, el tiempo pasó rápidamente y Tom se encontró agradando la conversación con los chicos.

Cuando llamaron a avisar que era hora de cambiarse al uniforme, Tom miro que los jóvenes, a pesar de tener dinero, respetaban los uniformes y se encontró agradeciendo a su norma de seguir las reglas y que si no estaban con el uniforme no entraban aunque Godric se opusiera.

Al salir del tren vio una gran cantidad de chicos en uniformes negros y contuvo las ganas de llorar de orgullo. Lo habían logrado, Godric, Rowena y Helga estarían tan orgullosos de verlo ahora, tantos magos, tantas nuevas mentes.

Cuando Abraxas lo jaló hacia donde indicaba el guardabosques, Salazar sabía de memoria que a los de primer año se los llevaba en botes para que el calamar gigante supiera las firmas mágicas de los niños y por lo tanto pueda diferenciarlos de los invasores y sepa a quienes salvar y a quienes comérselos. También ayudaba a que los nervios de los niños se calmasen y más que nada, que el ambiente de Hogwarts y las barreras se acoplen a los nuevos estudiantes para que la sensación de bienvenida pase a todos ellos.

Al ver los rostros de Abraxas, Orión y la chica llamada Minerva McGonagall que al parecer era una mestiza bastante recta y dedicada. ¡Como hubiera adorado enseñar a una joven tan directa en sus deseos!

**~KB~**

Cuando el guardián los llevo al interior y los dejo al cuidado de Dumbledore, Tom le sonrió al hombre y el maestro le devolvió la sonrisa.

—oye, ¿conoces a Dumbledore? Mi padre me dijo que es injusto y que solo favorece a su casa—decía Abraxas en voz baja para que nadie le escuche.

—Yo leí que el profesor Dumbledore es uno de los magos más grandes de este siglo, así que tiene derecho a hacer lo que le plazca—decía Minerva y Tom la miro de reojo mientras trataba de ver que tenía que comentar.

—el profesor me introdujo al mundo mágico y me acompañó a comprar todo en el callejón Diagón, Abraxas, y Minerva, no creo que él esté en su derecho de hacer lo que le plazca, para poder enseñar a comportarse a los estudiantes, primero hay que ser el ejemplo, si eres parcial, enseñas a ser parcial, si tienes favoritismos, los demás van a tener favoritismos, los estudiantes son mentes que se dejan llevar por el ejemplo, por eso es que se crearon las casas de Hogwarts, porque cada estudiante seguía el ejemplo de su maestro predilecto, aquellos que sentían que podían seguir los pasos de Godric Griffindor, fueron a su casa y así sucesivamente con los otros maestros y al final el sistema de puntos fue un proyecto conjunto entre Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin—explicaba tratando de contenerse de solo usar los nombres, hacia tantos años que no se dirigía a los otros por sus nombres completos.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—pregunto Minerva confundida—leí todo el libro de la historia de Hogwarts y no decía nada de eso

—Investigue mucho—respondió de nuevo y Abraxas rio por lo bajo al parecer comprendió la gracia del asunto.

Cuando Dumbledore comenzó a dar su discurso, Tom se horrorizo por el color de las túnicas que usaba. ¡Ni Godric se pondría eso!

Cuando todos avanzaron miro con nostalgia el gran salón, en el baile de Yule se quitaban las mesas y todos bailaban con su pareja preferida, sin importar nada, la belleza del Yule y su baile ceremonial.

Se quedó en la fila detallando el cielo y divisando las estrellas, el triángulo de verano se había ido ya pero se hacía más visible aquellas constelaciones más vistosas, como la de Cygnus.

Escucho ausentemente los nombres y vio que Orión ha tenido más familiares, un joven llamado Alphard.

Hasta que escuchó su nombre que seguía siendo tan lejano para él.

—Riddle, Tom

Caminó con toda la gracia que tenía, "la gracia natural de los Slytherin" decía en broma Rowena hace años.

Al ver al sombrero en su cabeza se preguntó si fue una buena idea usar un sombrero.

—haber ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Oh… ¡Oh! ¡Merlín! Señor Salazar, que honrado me siento de tenerlo aquí de nuevo, es el primero en llegar, ¿esperamos a que los demás fundadores estén pronto con nosotros?—preguntaba el sombrero asombrado aunque para el resto solo fueran los momentos de debate del sombrero.

—saludos viejo amigo, respondiendo tus preguntas, no lo sé, renací sin desearlo, pero si renací en este tiempo, podemos esperar a que los otros tres también renazcan pronto, te pido que me avises si se da ese caso—respondía en su mente Salazar mientras parecía que murmuraba sin decir nada realmente.

—por supuesto, según veo en sus rasgos, aún no ha cambiado, ¿su misma casa o desea probar suerte en otra casa?—preguntaba el sombrero con un tono de familiaridad.

—en mi casa por favor, no creo ser capaz de tratar con los discípulos de Godric por ahora—decía y el sombrero, con una sonrisa en sus costuras gritó el nombre de la casa esperada.

¡Slytherin!

* * *

Primero que nada. ¡Salazar regresa a Hogwarts! Los niños del orfanato no van a quedar solos, Salazar no lo va a permitir, su espiritu de maestro no se lo permitiria. (la influencia que Tom/Salazar ha tenido en el orfanato Wool ha sido diferente ya que no ha mostrado su magia accidental y todos creen que él va a ir a un internado porque es un genio)

Segundo, Salazar fue a Gringotts para asegurarse si era o no su propio heredero (algo perturbador para él al comienzo, pero ha tenido tiempo para adaptarse a la idea).

Tercero, Minerva a estar en el mismo año que Tom por muchas razones, va a ser un personaje importante aquí. Abraxas y Orión van a ser los primeros en entrar en contacto con él porque siempre han sido los más cercanos al Tom del canon.

Cuarto, ¡Salazar es el primero de los fundadores en regresar! Harry/Godric y las otras dos fundadoras van a estar en un año o dos más (no arruinaré la sorpresa).

Quinto, ¿quien sería la encarnación de Helga y Rowena? Eso les dejo a consideración de todos. (Rowena no será Minerva, tranquilos)

Sexto, ¿como reaccionará Salazar al saber cómo ha cambiado Hogwarts? ¿como reaccionarán Abraxas y Orión al entrar en contacto con Tom?

Gracias por leer y comentar


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando fueron guiados a las mazmorras, Salazar se encontró mirando las piedras del castillo fijamente, no habían sido lastimadas, seguía con su historia. Cada piedra, cada camino, cada pasaje, todo.

Inconscientemente podía escuchar los murmullos del castillo dándoles la bienvenida a todos los nuevos chicos y la bienvenida de regreso a todos los demás y él se encontró regresando el saludo y sintió la cálida y maternal magia de Hogwarts saludándolo como uno de sus fundadores.

Al llegar a las mazmorras se encontró frente al más estúpido discurso que haya sido testigo en sus dos vidas y para colmo usaban su nombre. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían?!

Cuando se controló espero a que pasara el discurso del maestro y de ahí a su habitación que compartía con Abraxas, Orión y Alphard.

Realizo su rutina normal de todas las noches con cuidado como siempre y se acostó en su cama para llamar al espíritu de Hogwarts, para saber que había pasado en su amada escuela y durante toda la noche, fue testigo de lo que los muros habían visto desde su muerte hasta que volvió a pisar el castillo.

**~KB~**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Abraxas Malfoy despertaba, vio al nuevo chico que conoció, Tom Riddle preparándose para el día.

—buenos días Abraxas, felicitaciones, fuiste el primero en despertar antes que los prefectos los despierten, date prisa—saludo tranquilamente con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de ajustar su uniforme.

—Buenos días—murmuró con sueño mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba a prepararse rápidamente.

Cuando salió vio que Tom ya no estaba, se relajó, ese chico le daba miedo a veces, pero era mejor que el resto de sus compañeros, Dolohov ha estado muy idiota últimamente y las chicas están buscando marido a excepción de Prince.

Al bajar a la sala común se topó con Tom escribiendo frenéticamente rodeado de muchos escritos y papeles.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—pregunto Abraxas confundido al verlo. Era el primer día de clases así que no tenía sentido.

—revisando las tareas que les dejé, algunos aprendieron muy bien, Amy está cerca de alcanzar el nivel de Denis y eso es bastante bueno—declaraba tranquilamente sin dejar de ver los papeles y escribiendo rápidamente.

— ¿Tareas?—preguntaba confundido, por eso es que ese chico lo ponía de los nervios, no lo entendía.

—sí, tareas, ¿no es obvio?—preguntaba dejando el papel a su lado y tomando el otro rápidamente para leerlo y escribir en ello.

Cuando vio a Orión y Alphard bajar ellos lo saludaron pero cambiaron a la misma mirada extrañada al ver al chico escribiendo siendo el primer día de clases.

—eh… ¿buenos días? Tom—decía Orión acercándose con cuidado a Tom quien seguía sin despegar la mirada de los papeles.

—Buenos días Orión, Alphard, Abraxas sabe lo que estoy haciendo así que pueden preguntarle a él—respondió sin siquiera regresarlos a ver.

Después de que todos los primeros años estuvieron en la sala común y los prefectos preparándolos para ir al gran comedor, uno de los prefectos, Carrow, lo llamó al verlo entre tanto papel.

—oye, ya nos vamos al gran comedor, si no te quieres perder te tocará ir con nosotros—decía el prefecto extrañado.

—Vayan sin mí, llegare cuando acabe—decía Tom sin dejar de escribir y doblar las hojas cuya tinta estaba seca.

El prefecto, dubitativo, dejo a Tom y salió a guiar a los demás dejando a Abraxas, Orión y Alphard detrás junto a Tom.

— ¿Cómo vas a llegar si no sabes el castillo?—pregunto Alphard con más confianza. Ayer el solo conocerlo lo había intimidado un poco, era raro, pero brillante.

—Vamos a llegar, si quieren llegar antes que el resto del primer año les pido que me ayuden a doblar los papeles—decía Tom escribiendo y señalando con su mano izquierda los papeles que debía doblar.

Sin tener nada que hacer, los tres se dispusieron a doblar los papeles y Orión pudo leer lo que decía uno de los papeles.

_"…y de ese modo se dio el asesinato del Archiduque y se dio el estallido de la primera guerra mundial, tus argumentos son lógicos, pero debes tener en cuenta que en los asuntos políticos, se mueven por el poder económico y el poder político de muchos de ellos."_

—Oye, ¿a quién envías esto?—preguntó Orión extrañado.

—A los niños que lo enviaron—respondía terminando de escribir el ultimo y doblando las cartas igualmente.

— ¿Qué niños?—pregunto Abraxas doblando las cartas.

—a los niños del orfanato, como la educación pública de Inglaterra deja mucho que desear y no hay muchos maestros competentes que sean capaces de educar bien a los huérfanos ya que nadie paga por ellos, yo me hice cargo de educarlos en los huecos que los maestros dejaban y al irme, algunos de ellos que estaban en el proceso de aplicar por una beca en la secundaria local necesitan de la guía de última hora y por eso les di la dirección a la cual deben enviar las cartas y las respondería lo más pronto posible, le pedí ayer en la noche a un elfo domestico que me haga ese favor y me las trajo en la mañana así que tengo que responderlas hoy mismo—terminaba de explicar tranquilamente apilando las cartas dobladas.

— ¿Enseñas a los niños de tu orfanato?—preguntaba Orión sin creérselo. ¿Era posible?

—Claro, si no lo hago yo, no lo hará nadie, ¡Domino!—llamó Tom a un elfo y este apareció vistiendo un uniforme para elfo con el escudo de Hogwarts.

—el amo estudiante llamo a Domino, ¿Qué puede hacer Domino por el amo estudiante?—preguntaba el elfo doméstico.

—necesito que envíes estas cartas al puesto de correos de Hogsmade todas están con la dirección, así que solo dáselas a quien atienda el lugar, ¿de acuerdo?—pedía tranquilamente y en tono condescendiente al elfo quien tomó todas las cartas y las ató en un solo paquete.

—Como ordene el amo estudiante—dijo el elfo y desapareció con todas las cartas.

—Bien, con todo listo, vamos, llegaremos antes que los prefectos, las mazmorras es el lugar más alejado del gran comedor—comentaba Tom levantándose y caminando a la salida de la sala común. Siempre se quejó que Helga tomó la sala más cercana a las cocinas y Rowena tenía la ventaja de estar más cerca del gran comedor, pero lo que le consolaba era que él y Godric tenían que hacer carreras para llegar más rápido que el otro al gran comedor.

Salió de las mazmorras tranquilamente guiándolos por algunos pasillos que ningún estudiante pasaba y metiéndolos detrás de un retrato y se vieron saliendo por el retrato junto a las puertas del gran comedor.

— ¡Whoa! ¿Cómo sabias donde llevarnos?—preguntaba emocionado Orión. Sus padres nunca le hablaron de eso ni nada de eso, ¡iba a tener una vida estudiantil maravillosa con Tom Riddle!

—Hogwarts es un castillo con muchos secretos, si uno sabe buscar bien, estarías al otro lado del castillo con solo cruzar un pasillo—respondía Tom con una sonrisa llegando a la mesa de Slytherin y sentarse.

Abraxas se sentó a su diestra y Orión a su izquierda con Alphard al frente de ellos justo en el momento en el que los prefectos llegaban guiando a los de primer año. Tom sonrió, esa trampa nunca pasa de moda.

—Se los dije—murmuró Tom murmurando lo que deseaba de desayuno y comiéndolo ante las miradas atónitas de muchos, incluyendo al prefecto Carrow.

Después del desayuno, el profesor Slughorn llego a darles a todos sus horarios y Tom miró el horario escandalizado. ¡Era horrible!

— ¿Solo esto?—murmuró molesto y horrorizado mirando el horario como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo. Los horarios que habían hecho hace años eran mejores.

Abraxas miro su horario con confusión y luego a Tom, eso era suficiente para él, era demasiado incluso.

—claro, es mucho para los primeros años—decía Abraxas y Tom lo miro como si acabase de decir que el sol es oscuro.

—Eso es ridículo, ¡los primeros años deben recibir las teorías de la magia, los principios de las tradiciones mágicas y la inclusión en la sociedad de los nacidos muggles!—exclamaba ofendido. ¿¡Que rayos paso con su escuela mientras no estuvo!?

— ¿más materias? Estás loco—decía Abraxas mirando con aburrimiento el horario, tenían pociones con los Griffindor y luego encantamientos con los Hufflepuff.

—vamos, lleguemos a pociones rápido, si tenemos suerte Slughorn solo va a hacernos presentarnos—decía Orión jalando a Tom quien se veía en un estado de shock evidente.

—no es cierto…no es justo…fue…demasiado—murmuraba para sí mismo dejándose jalar por Orión. ¡Malditos todos! Alguien ataco al riguroso régimen de estudio que él, Rowena, Helga y Godric hicieron para incluir a todos los magos.

Cuando Orión cruzo las puertas del gran comedor se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde era el aula de pociones.

—Eh, Tomito, ¿serias tan amable de llevarnos al salón de pociones en las mazmorras?—preguntaba Orión sonriendo a modo de disculpa mientras Alphard reía del sobrenombre dado.

— ¿Tomito? Bueno, no importa, vamos, rápido—decía Tom saliendo de su shock inicial y colocándose frente a todos ellos listos para dejar el gran comedor.

— ¡Esperen!—llamaba una voz por detrás de ellos y al regresar a ver, vieron a una joven con el emblema de Griffindor.

—no tratamos con Griffindor—decía Abraxas al ver a la chica alcanzarlos de modo cortante.

— ¡Abraxas! La discriminación de casas estaba prohibido desde el comienzo del sistema de casas—reprendía Tom mirando a la joven que se les acercaba. Era la joven que conoció ayer, Minerva McGonagall— ¿necesitas algo?—pregunto.

—sí, vi que teníamos pociones con Slytherin en el horario y como ustedes son de primer año y de Slytherin, pensé que sería una buena idea unirme a un grupo más grande para llegar al salón—explicaba calmadamente la joven y Tom sonrió. Rowena la hubiera hecho su aprendiz si la hubiera conocido.

— ¡por supuesto! Es una maravillosa idea—decía Tom con una sonrisa—vamos, entonces

La joven, extrañada por el comportamiento asintió y siguió al grupo cuando comenzaban a caminar.

— ¿Saben dónde es el salón de pociones?—preguntó después de un rato al ver que estaban en un pasillo desolado.

—Abraxas, Orión y yo no lo sabemos, pero Tom si, él nos llevó de las mazmorras de Slytherin hacia el gran comedor y llegamos antes que los prefectos—declaraba Alphard considerando que sería una buena idea tener una conexión importante en Griffindor.

—Sí, Tomito es quien nos va a guiar ¿cierto?—decía con una sonrisa Orión.

—Deja de decirme Tomito, me siento un tomate así y si, los voy a guiar a todos a la clase de pociones—decía Tom caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a una estatua que tocó con su varita y se abrió un hueco—salten

Minerva se extrañó por lo que dijo y más aún porque salto primero por el hueco, al ver que los demás chicos se atrevieron a saltar, tomó aire y se tapó las piernas con su túnica y salto. Era una Griffindor, debía ser valiente.

Cuando vio luz se encontró flotando gracias a un hechizo levitatorio de primer año gracias a Tom.

—Llegamos—dijo con una sonrisa y bajo a Minerva entrando a la primera puerta y viendo que, evidentemente, era el aula de pociones y Slughorn ya estaba ahí esperándolos.

— ¿Cómo sabias a donde llevarnos?—pregunto exaltada Minerva, ¡nunca había leído de un pasaje así en todos los libros que tenia de Hogwarts!

—Investigué mucho—respondió nuevamente y ella frunció el ceño. Abraxas rio de nuevo.

—Nunca me cansó de esa broma—reía y se sentaba tranquilamente Abraxas esperando a que los demás llegasen.

—Oh, mis maravillosos muchachos han llegado temprano, me alegra saber que hay algunos que desean aprender más temprano de este arte—saludo el profesor amistosamente a los cinco recién llegados.

—Saludos profesor Slughorn—saludó Abraxas confiadamente, conocía al maestro y era conocido de su padre.

—Oh, joven Malfoy, saludos, me alegra verlo primeramente por la mañana—saludo el maestro felizmente y luego miro a los otros jóvenes—jóvenes Black, un gusto tenerlos por aquí, ¿y quiénes son ustedes?—pregunto mirando a Minerva y Tom.

—Minerva McGonagall, señor—respondió ella en voz baja.

—McGonagall, ¿no estarás relacionada con Robert McGonagall, el famoso comerciante de alfombras voladoras?—pregunto Slughorn con algo de interés.

—No señor, mi padre era muggle, mi madre era una bruja—respondió en voz más baja aun.

—oh es una lástima ¿y tú joven?—pregunto mirando a Tom fijamente con anhelo.

—Tom Marvolo Riddle, heredero de la casa de Slytherin—se presentó tranquilamente y Minerva lo miro fijamente al igual que Slughorn pero ella lo miraba con asombro y él con los ojos brillantes.

— ¡maravilloso! No hemos tenido a ningún heredero de Slytherin en Hogwarts desde hace más de ochocientos años—declaraba maravillado Slughorn—dime, ¿Dónde has vivido todos estos años?

Tom se encogió de hombros anotando la información en su mente para investigar al último Gaunt que pisó Hogwarts, posiblemente sabrá donde dejo oculta la cámara de los secretos, ahora la entrada es un baño.

—En un orfanato, mi madre murió cuando nací y mi padre está desaparecido—declaro sin vergüenza alguna, cuando se gradué de Hogwarts, va a cambiar ese orfanato y el resto de orfanatos del Londres muggle.

Minerva lo miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y consideración.

— ¿un orfanato? ¿Por qué terminaste en un orfanato?—pregunto alarmado Slughorn.

—porque ese es el lugar donde los niños sin padres van, pero no me tengan lastima, un orfanato es una institución que cumple una noble labor y siempre y cuando pueda lograr algun día recompensar a las cuidadoras que amablemente atendieron a mi madre para que me traiga al mundo y cuidarme desde que nací, lo haré—finalizó y Abraxas lo miro fijamente sin decir nada.

Slughorn lo miro sorprendido y sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡qué gran corazón muchacho! Me encantará enseñarte todos estos años venideros—declaró con alegría Slughorn y los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar.

—si quieres puedes quedarte en tu asiento, si viniste con nosotros es porque ningún Griffindor quería acompañarte ¿cierto?—ofreció amablemente Tom al ver a Minerva a punto de levantarse.

— ¿No vas a sentarte con alguno de tus amigos?—pregunto algo extrañada.

—En absoluto, ya están cómodos y dudo que quieran cambiarse de puesto—dijo Tom con una sonrisa dejando que se mantenga sentada.

En medio de la clase, Minerva tomando notas miro a Tom escribiendo rápidamente sin prestar atención realmente.

_"Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal?"_

Mando una nota hacia Tom disimuladamente mientras seguía tomando notas de las cosas importantes.

Tom miró la nota y escribió con su otra mano sin dejar de tomar apuntes.

_"adelante"_

Escribió y Minerva se sorprendió de que fuera ambidiestro.

_"¿Por qué no eres como el resto de huérfanos? Todos los que he conocido odian sus orfanatos y no quisieran regresar"_

_"porque a diferencia de ellos, yo mantuve oculta mi magia accidental y logré más conocimiento para compartirlo con los demás huérfanos, a cambio de eso, ellos me tratan bien y me respetan a pesar de que saben que no soy como ellos"_

_"¿apoyas a los muggles?"_

_"No, ellos temen a lo desconocido, si mostrara mi magia, ellos reaccionarían traicionados, por eso es que ellos creen que Hogwarts es un internado de educación secundaria común y no una escuela de magia"_

_"¿vas a regresar al orfanato en navidad?"_

_"¿en Yule? Por supuesto, ellos me necesitan en navidad para explicarles los rituales paganos de Yule y porque en mi cumpleaños quieren darme un regalo personalmente"_

_"¿Yule?"_

_"¿eres una maga y no lo celebras?"_

_"Responde mi pregunta"_

_"Yule es la celebración nórdica traída a Inglaterra mediante las invasiones vikingas en el siglo VIII, IX y X en la que se celebra la fertilidad, la familia, se recuerda a quienes se han perdido y a los ancestros. Aunque también quiero que celebren el Hogmanay"_

_"mi madre me habló del Hogmanay pero realmente no lo conozco"_

_"tu madre se apegaba a las tradiciones antiguas entonces, conversaremos después, la clase acabo"_

Cuando Minerva termino de leer miro a su lado y miro a Tom tomando su mochila y levantarse, así que se apresuró a empacar todo y seguir a Tom.

— ¡Espera!—llamó y espero a que el regresara a ver.

— ¿Sí?—pregunto con una sonrisa. Esa chica tenia potencial, ¿Por qué termino en la casa de Godric?

— ¿Podríamos vernos en la biblioteca más tarde?—pregunto con una sonrisa Minerva al ver a Tom.

—Por supuesto—sonrió y se quedó esperando a los demás.

—bien, Tomito Tomate, ¿para donde el aula de encantamientos?—pregunto Orión felizmente palmeando el hombro de Tom.

—Deja de decirme así y bien, vamos al aula de encantamientos, ¿por el camino largo o el camino corto?—pregunto con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar.

—Eh, ¿por el largo?—preguntó Alphard confuso ante la pregunta.

—De acuerdo, vamos—comenzó a guiar a los demás jóvenes al aula tranquilamente.

—Oye, ¿Cómo sabes tantos pasajes del castillo?—pregunto nuevamente Abraxas, la respuesta seguía sin tener sentido para él.

—Investigo mucho—respondió simplemente sin mirarlo siquiera. Dentro de su mente, reía por la broma nuevamente.

—Tomito es muy cruel, ¿no será que eres la reencarnación del gran Salazar y por eso es que sabes tanto?—bromeaba Orión caminando junto a Alphard y Abraxas se detuvo en seco.

Tal vez, esa era la razón por la que el chico era tan extraño y el porqué era tan misterioso.

Tom, contra todo pronóstico, rio también.

—quien sabe, si ustedes se ganan mi confianza les diré la verdad—dijo entre risas y siguió caminando.

Abraxas tomó eso como una afirmación y se decidió a vigilar más de cerca a Tom Riddle alias reencarnación de Slytherin hasta que se pruebe lo contrario.

* * *

Bien, subí mas temprano el siguiente capítulo de Karakuri Burst porque todos estaban esperandolo.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

Tomito está expandiendo sus influencias y como dije, no va a dejar a los niños del orfanato a la deriva.

Orión se parece un poco a su hijo porque de algún lado debió sacar Sirius su comportamiento.

Todos adivinaron a la reencarnacion de Rowena pero nadie ha adivinado aún la reencarnacion de Helga.

Abraxas tiene sus sospechas, pero nada es concreto para él aún

Gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Minerva era una muchacha lista enfrentándose a algo que ella no sabía, pero no iba a asustarse. Claro que no.

Al juntarse con los chicos con los que fue en el barco estaba segura que entre muchos no se perderían, pero no se imaginó que el chico que sabía mucho más que ella supiese tantos atajos.

Y ahí estaba, junto a Tom Riddle leyendo un libro semanas después de haberse conocido haciendo la tarea junto a los otros tres Slytherin que parecían haberse resignado a ella cuando un joven, una chica de su año de Ravenclaw se acercaba a ellos.

A esas alturas Abraxas había aprendido que debía aceptar el hecho de que su compañero Tom Riddle podía hablar tranquilamente con todas las casas como si nada.

—Disculpa—llamó la atención la chica y Tom le dio su atención.

— ¿Sí?—pregunto con una amable sonrisa que hizo a la chica sonreír levemente.

— ¿podrías ayudarme con el ensayo de transfiguración? Tu respondiste las preguntas que te hizo el profesor Dumbledore—pidió la chica algo dubitativa por la respuesta que tuviera.

— ¡por supuesto! Ven, siéntate y dime que es lo que necesitas—declaró cordialmente Tom y la joven se sentó junto a Minerva y comenzó a explicar su problema.

Minerva miraba con menos sorpresa que antes al chico explicarle con tanta dedicación lo que necesitaba, él sabía más de lo que mostraba y ella sabía bien que Tom se había puesto a debatir sobre las clases que habían quitado desde la fundación de Hogwarts.

Cuando la joven se fue, después de agradecerle muchas veces, Minerva miró a Tom fijamente sospechando algo, él tenía una mirada que no le daba una buena espina.

—Tomito, ¿Qué planeas?—pregunto Orión con una sonrisa al verlo escribir frenéticamente en un pergamino.

—Esa chica era una nacida muggle que no sabía los conceptos más básicos, así que voy a hacer una petición al director Dippet de nuevo—decía Tom continuando con su escritura.

— ¿Qué vas a pedirle ahora?—pregunto Abraxas interesado, sabía que cada vez que Tom iba a hacer una petición era algo extraño. Como aquella petición de dejar el colegio los fines de semana porque daba clases a los niños del orfanato, si no fuera porque Dumbledore lo apoyo y decidió ir a vigilarlo, el director se hubiera negado.

—en Hogwarts había una clase impartida por Helga Hufflepuff llamada "Costumbres mágicas y tradiciones" que incluía a los nacidos muggles en las costumbres mágicas y les enseñaba lo más básico que todo mago debe saber, y ya que sacaron dicha asignatura, voy a comenzar un club que se encargue de eso y ustedes me van a ayudar—decía Tom esperando a que su escrito se secase.

Salazar había estado furioso al saber que los chicos nacidos de muggles no sabían nada del mundo mágico y era mucho más difícil ayudarlos, esa chica no sabía lo que era un Lethifold porque aún no recibían cuidado de criaturas mágicas. ¡Helga estaría furiosa!

Que hayan quitado su asignatura de talentos mágicos lo tenía furioso pero pronto va a hacerlos pagar, debía investigar mucho más y si tenía suerte podría encontrar su cámara y sacar los cuadros de los cuatro. ¿Cómo osaron quitar sus cuadros de las salas comunes?

Cuando el pergamino se secó, se levantó rápidamente tomando su mochila, su ensayo especial de astronomía podía esperar, los nacidos de muggles no.

Minerva se levantó y siguió a Tom algo extrañada por su tan inusual… ¿furia? Mientras Abraxas seguía a Tom con una sonrisa. Había aprendido que ese chico era listo y más que nada, era determinado a conseguir lo que quiere y le daba tanta gracia responderle a todos "Investigue mucho" cuando cuestionaban el origen de su conocimiento. Él sabía que algunas cosas que sabía estaban solamente en los diarios olvidados de los ancestros de las casas nobles. Tal vez leyó el diario de Salazar Slytherin.

Cuando llegó a la oficina del director solo le bastó mirar a la gárgola para que se fuera. Que idiota de un director colocar a una gárgola que haga guardia cuando saben que hay estudiantes necesitando ayuda. ¡Un director debe estar disponible para maestros y estudiantes siempre! ¡Ese era el maldito trato que hicieron todos para aceptar el tener un director!

Bajo las escaleras determinado cada vez más a abrir el club. Al llegar, tocó la puerta tres veces y espero a que contestaran para abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaban Dumbledore, Dippet y Slughorn.

—Saludos director, profesores Dumbledore y Slughorn—saludo Tom respetuosamente y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—saludos señores Riddle, McGonagall, Malfoy y Black, ¿a qué debo esta maravillosa visita?—pregunto finalmente el director con una sonrisa.

Tom se acercó con cuidado y le entregó el pergamino.

—verá, en Hogwarts hay un total de doscientos magos nacidos de muggles de los cuatrocientos veinte estudiantes, por lo tanto, hay doscientos estudiantes que no conocen las tradiciones como Yule, Lughnasadh, Samhain y demás, así que quiero comenzar un club que ayude a los nacidos muggles con esta desventaja que tienen. Originalmente existía una materia que se encargaba de eso impartida por Helga Hufflepuff, así que comenzare este club bajo los mismos principios de la materia original ya que si retiraron la materia del currículo es porque algun burócrata logró hacerse con Hogwarts—declaró lo último con molestia pero determinado a lograr este proyecto.

Uno de los retratos de los directores rio.

— ¡dale el consentimiento al pequeño! Yo quería reinstaurar esa materia, pero la junta directiva no me lo permitió, anda chico, ciérrales la boca a los idiotas de la directiva del colegio—decía el retrato del director Phineas Nigellus Black con una sonrisa.

— ¡es una maravillosa idea! Por supuesto que te daré el consentimiento Tom, pero un profesor deberá supervisarlos y ayudarlos, ya que el profesor Dumbledore te supervisa en tus fines de semana en el orfanato, el profesor Slughorn no tendrá muchos problemas con hacerse cargo de este pequeño club—decía el director leyendo el pergamino y firmándolo al final.

Tom se daba una felicitación mental antes de virar y agradecerle al director Black. ¡Sabía que algun día un Black terminaría de director, le debe veinte galeones a Regulus! Si estuviera vivo obviamente.

—gracias director, ya tenemos todo listo—dijo Tom tranquilamente señalando a Abraxas, Orión y Alphard—ellos me ayudaran con las costumbres y tradiciones mientras que Minerva me ayudará con la transición de los estudiantes—finalizó Tom tranquilamente y el director les dio el visto bueno para irse.

Al salir, Tom estaba satisfecho consigo mismo. ¡Va a restregárselo en la cara a Godric!

**~KB~**

Cuando Charlus Potter recibió una hoja que invitaba a todos al nuevo club de "integración a los nuevos magos sobre las costumbres y tradiciones" se interesó bastante en la idea y cuando miró quienes entregaban las hojas se sorprendió al ver a "la oveja blanca de Slytherin" Tom Riddle, el mestizo heredero de Slytherin que es amigo de la estricta McGonagall y ayuda a todas las casas.

Considerando que sería una buena idea, Charlus decidió ir a este club el día de hoy.

Al llegar al salón asignado estaba puesto con un letrero algo antiguo "Cultura y tradición mágica" y las puertas abiertas como si fuera un salón, dentro del salón, las bancas estaban distribuidas en forma semicircular y se notaba que el salón era bastante grande como para tener muchos asientos.

Los estudiantes interesados (mayormente nacidos muggles y Ravenclaw) tomaron asiento donde gustasen y en el centro estaban los cinco estudiantes que comenzaron esto. Tom Riddle, Minerva McGonagall, Orión y Alphard Black y Abraxas Malfoy, aunque Alphard se veía resignado a su mala suerte en lugar de estar como los demás.

—Saludos a todos, bienvenidos al club de Integración a los nuevos magos sobre las costumbres y tradiciones, mi nombre es Tom Riddle y soy el que comenzó todo esto. Muchos de ustedes saben que los nacidos muggles y los mestizos criados en el mundo muggle no conocen las tradiciones y por lo tanto no están al tanto de las festividades de los magos, así que este club es con el propósito de que todos compartan su conocimiento con todos para mejorar la armonía en el colegio, ¿alguna pregunta?—dio la bienvenida Riddle y Charlus sonrió levemente, parecía interesante, estaba seguro que a su hermano Harry le va a agradar esta clase, se ve tan entusiasmado con ir a Hogwarts…

— ¿Tendremos tarea?—pregunto una chica de Ravenclaw de tercer año ganándose risas de muchos en el salón.

—no, no va a haber tarea ni respuestas incorrectas, aquí es un club para que todos aprendan, los magos sangre pura pueden aprender cosas sobre los muggles y los nacidos muggles aprenden muchas cosas sobre el mundo mágico, por eso el club es de integración, no enseñanza—respondió entusiasmadamente Tom mirando a todo el público.

Una chica de Hufflepuff de quinto año levanto la mano y se le concedió la palabra.

— ¿Por qué el letrero dice Tradición y Cultura mágica?—pregunto algo extrañado y Tom sonrió.

—Originalmente en Hogwarts, se tenían más asignaturas, no me veas así Abraxas, sabes que es verdad—dijo Tom ante la queja de Abraxas.

— ¡las que tenemos ya son muchas! Imagínate en quinto con los T.I.M.O's y en séptimo con los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, sería demasiado para todos—reclamaba Abraxas y Tom mentalmente le agradeció que le explicara eso.

—bueno, en quinto y séptimo habían clases especiales dedicadas a ayudar a los chicos con demasiada tarea o demasiadas cargas, por ejemplo, un chico de séptimo que sea el capitán del equipo de quidditch, prefecto, premio anual y que mejore sus calificaciones sería demasiado difícil, por lo tanto los maestros lo ayudaban haciéndose cargo por ejemplo del equipo de quidditch cuando el estudiante lo necesite, sin embargo, ahora los maestros son egoístas y no ayudan a los estudiantes de esa manera—explicó tranquilamente y volvió a la chica de Hufflepuff—respondiendo tu pregunta, una de las materias eliminadas del currículo era Tradiciones y cultura mágica originalmente enseñada por Helga Hufflepuff como una ayuda para los magos mestizos y nacidos de muggles.

Un chico de Slytherin se levantó atrayendo la atención.

—Por favor si desean hablar levanten la mano y hagamos esto civilizadamente—pidió Tom antes de dar la palabra.

— ¿habían muchos sangres sucias en el colegio como para que hagan eso?—pregunto con desdén mirando a los que estaban alrededor.

—el termino correcto es nacidos muggles o primeras generaciones, los magos nacidos de muggles son magos nacidos cuando un muggle tiene sangre de algun ser mágico en sus venas y después de muchas fases, el mago nacido de muggle hereda las habilidades, por ejemplo, si un muggle llega por casualidad a ingerir sangre de dragón, en dos o tres generaciones, un mago nacido de muggle nace ya que la sangre se fortalece por los genes que tiene el muggle que ingerido dicha sangre, en otros casos, cuando una dríada se enamora de un muggle, puede refutar su magia y su herencia de criatura y se convierte en muggle con sangre mágica, claro que eso era en la antigüedad, ahora la mayoría de nacidos muggles son descendientes de squib de familias sangre pura, aunque ambas teorías eran mundialmente aceptadas en la era de los fundadores—explicó Tom calmadamente y Minerva estaba a punto de preguntarle algo cuando fue interrumpida por Orión.

—Tomito sabe tanto, pero en fin, yo soy Orión Black y ahora me toca hablar a mi sobre las enseñanzas más básicas que les dan a los magos sangre pura—se presentó Orión felizmente y muchos ocultaron sus risas ante el sobrenombre de Tom.—a los herederos de las familias antiguas se les enseña que deben respetar las tradiciones, es decir, deben aprender a dirigirse a todos de una manera determinada, en privado, pueden tratar con la familia como deseen, pero en público se deben dirigir a los padres y superiores con respeto para demostrar que están conscientes del poder y la sabiduría de los demás, esto es bastante útil cuando se trata con sus futuros jefes o cuando se trata con un trabajador superior en el ministerio de magia, usualmente se trata de "usted" a la mayoría de magos, pero, una vez que un mago tenga el anillo señorial en su mano cambia a ser "Lord" de la familia a la que pertenezca la cresta en el anillo o simplemente "Lord" cuando no se sabe la familia a la que pertenece—explicó Orión felizmente de que le tomaran tanta atención aunque algunos ya lo sabían.

Minerva dio un paso adelante y miro con reproche a todos.

—Lo que los demás olvidaron decir es que en este club no hay distinciones de casas ni familias, aquí no hay Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff ni Slytherin, aquí somos solo estudiantes y por lo tanto, como segunda autoridad en el club, si rompen esa regla, habrá un castigo a la antigua—dijo Minerva mirándolos fijamente a todos.

Tom sonrió. Si no fuera porque Minerva es una Griffindor, hubiera apostado su cabeza a que ella era Rowena en la cúspide de su juventud.

Charlus, por su parte, miro a todos los Griffindor comportarse, los Ravenclaw tranquilamente aceptaron el acuerdo al mismo tiempo que los Hufflepuff, los Slytherin miraban a Tom fijamente listos para darle una lección en su sala común, lo que lo preocupó un poco.

La clase del club siguió tranquilamente y todos lo disfrutaban ampliamente, Charlus llegó a disfrutarlo gratamente, había datos que no conocía, por ejemplo por qué los magos usan varitas de madera y con un centro mágico y las varitas de los fundadores.

¡Quién hubiera imaginado que Godric Griffindor desciende de los altos elfos salvajes y su varita tenia cabellos de elfo como núcleo!

Levantó la mano cuando termino de darles el dato de la varita de Salazar Slytherin y se le concedió la palabra.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? Nadie sabe las varitas de los fundadores—pregunto con algo de curiosidad nata.

Tom lo miró fijamente antes de sonreírle y decir fuerte y claro.

—Investigué mucho

En medio del silencio de la declaración, Abraxas reía con gusto ante el rostro de todos en el salón.

— ¡Merlín! Di eso más veces y yo felizmente aceptaré lo que hagas—decía Abraxas y dio un paso adelante para impartir su parte de la clase.

Tom no comprendía por qué le daba tanta gracia a Abraxas su respuesta y a veces tenía el pánico de que él lo haya descubierto, pero no era posible, era imposible que alguien se imaginara que Tom Riddle era la reencarnación de Salazar Slytherin.

**~KB~**

Abraxas se había quedado hasta que todos los miembros del club salieran, había sido una nueva experiencia, bastante grata y divertida.

Cuando de todos los que salieron solo quedó Charlus Potter, Abraxas se tensó, ese chico era un problema, era un año superior pero era un idiota.

—Eh…Tom, ¿puedo llamarte Tomito también?—pregunto con una enorme sonrisa y Abraxas hizo una mueca, era un idiota.

Tom lo miro fijamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Orión lo hace sin preguntar, puedes hacerlo si quieres, creo—dijo Tom algo consternado. No se acostumbraba a que lo llamasen Tom o Tomito, pero es mejor que el "Tomo" que le decían los niños del orfanato cuando se enojaban por la tarea.

—Bien, Tomito, puedes decirme si tienes problemas con los años superiores de Slytherin, mi padre era Slytherin y me decía que era difícil encajar, si tienes problemas, te ayudaré a resolverlos, ¿aceptas una alianza?—preguntaba Charlus con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano.

Tom miro un momento a Charlus, considerando todo, era una sangre pura descendiente de Godric, no iba a hacerle daño, era confiable. Sonrió y tomó la mano.

—acepto una amistad, Charlus—respondió felizmente y el chico sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Eso es un plan genial!—dijo con felicidad abrazando a Tom. Este se limitó a suspirar, Godric era peor. ¡Era más alto y lo aplastaba!

—Bien, ¿no tienes tarea?—pregunto sabiendo que los Griffindor dejaban todo para el final y cuando Charlus lo soltó, se despidió y huyó, supo que tenía razón.

Tom sonrió levemente. Ese chico era un digno heredero de Godric, estaría tan orgulloso de su descendencia.

Abraxas negó con la cabeza, Tom era así y no hay nada que pueda hacer con eso, si quería andar con un Griffindor, no podría decirle nada.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente.

¡Salazar está tomando las cosas por su cuenta! El Club de Integración será importante para todos.

¡todos son bienvenidos al Club! -rie-

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer y comentar


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando habían llegado a Samhain, Salazar se escandalizo al ver todas esas decoraciones raras, se asemejaban a los momentos en los que los muggles celebraban las cacerías de brujas llamadas Halloween. Estaba horrorizado.

— ¡¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?!—grito al entrar al gran salón completamente furioso mirando toda la decoración.

Abraxas, prudentemente dio un paso hacia atrás por la sorpresa al igual que los demás que andaban con Tom mientras atraía la atención de todos.

Eileen Prince se había incluido en el "Grupo colectivo de Tomito", como elocuentemente lo había llamado Orión, desde que él la había defendido de un grupo de chicas sangre pura que estaban abusando de ella. Actualmente se hallaba mirando con interés la explosión de ira de Tom, nunca se había enfadado tanto hasta ahora.

Todos los estudiantes lo miraron con incredulidad y algunos con miedo. Aquellos que pertenecían al club de Integración miraron a su alrededor para descubrir lo que había causado esa explosión de ira y algunos lo comprendieron, otros no lo entendieron realmente.

Alphard, convenientemente llevó a Tom lejos del gran salón con suavidad, el aura oscura que emanaba de él era intoxicante y demasiado fuerte para cualquiera, pero Alphard era un Black, había tratado con magia negra y había tratado con Walburga que es peor.

Charlus se levantó de su asiento en la mesa Griffindor y fue junto a Minerva detrás de Tom y su grupo colectivo preguntándose realmente si el castillo estaba bien. Hubiera jurado que el piso retumbo fuertemente ante el grito de ira de Tom.

Tom se encerró en el salón más cercano y dejo a los demás afuera. ¡Era inaudito! ¡Esos estúpidos desgraciados infelices! ¡Cambiaron eso por esto!

Tom grito de ira dejando que su magia destruyera todo lo que había en dicha habitación mientras trataba de calmar su ira creciente. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas?

Un momento después, Salazar había recobrado su compostura y salió del salón donde se encontró con un grupo mucho más grande del que se había despedido, todos ellos expectantes y sorprendidos.

—Lamento mucho mi reacción, por favor sigan con sus actividades normales—se excusó rápidamente Tom con una sonrisa que no tranquilizó a nadie hasta que Minerva dio uso de su valentía y se acercó a Tom.

— ¿podrías explicarnos porque reaccionaste de ese modo? ¡Merlín! Nunca te he visto tan enfadado en todo este tiempo—pedía Minerva mirándolo fijamente esperando que no le mintiese.

— ¡es cierto! Ni siquiera lo que te hicieron Dolohov y los demás te altero tanto como esto—decía Orión apoyando a Minerva.

Eileen sabía lo que había pasado cuando Tom abrió el club de Integración. Los Slytherin de años superiores habían estado molestos con Tom y lo habían enfrentado. Tom los trato con respeto y tranquilidad, pero no comprendieron el punto de lo que hacía y uno de ellos llego al punto de atacarlo a lo muggle a lo que Tom no reaccionó realmente, simplemente siseo en pársel y las serpientes de la sala común estaban apuntando sus cabezas hacia los atacantes de Tom, con la explicación tranquila, Tom se hizo conocido como el "mestizo heredero de Slytherin" y también con el título extraño de "la oveja blanca de Slytherin"

—no fue nada realmente, simplemente me enfado el hecho que hacen a los magos celebrar la noche en la que quemaron a más de setecientos magos y brujas en la inquisición en lugar de celebrar a la familia, el sol y la magia, eso es todo Minerva. Samhain era una celebración en la que se agradecía a la magia y a la familia y la salud. Halloween, por otra parte es una celebración que nació a partir de la inquisición en donde cazaron y mataron a más de setecientos magos y brujas y ahora hacen a los magos celebrar la muerte de sus ancestros, la muerte de la mayoría de los ancestros de la magia, de la muerte de los seres mágicos antiguos como las dríadas o arpías cuyos descendientes ahora mismo están escondidos en las tierras más olvidadas. ¿Qué clase de magos somos si celebramos la muerte de todos los magos que pelearon fervientemente para proteger a sus familias y terminaron siendo quemados, degollados, ahorcados, tirados al mar con rocas atadas a sus cuerpos, bajo castigos medievales? Dime Minerva, porque yo no entiendo la clase de identidad mágica tienen si para hacer sentir bien a los nacidos muggles nos obligan a celebrar la muerte de otros que fueron más valientes que nosotros y que no lograron sobrevivir—terminó Tom fríamente antes de caminar por el lugar, alejándose de la multitud que se aglomero por las palabras de Tom y lamentablemente atrayendo la atención de Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore miro fijamente a Ton considerando si había cometido un error al dar por sentado al chico que sería su nueva arma o juguete.

Tendría que vigilarlo más de cerca por ahora.

**~KB~**

Abraxas se quedó un momento quieto antes de salir corriendo tras Tom. Acababa de confirmarlo, estaba seguro que este chico era Salazar Slytherin, había estado investigando mucho estos días e incluso le escribió a su padre para pedirle algunas notas de los ancestros Malfoy y según había leído, Salazar Slytherin había perdido a sus padres el día de Samhain cuando protegían a su hermana menor y por eso apoyaba el Samhain y no el Halloween, según Tiberio Malfoy, Salazar Slytherin había tenido muchos problemas con los fundadores porque se oponía completamente a decir algo sobre Halloween y le dejaba el cargo a Godric Griffindor ese día porque no soportaba ese día.

Abraxas llego a la sala común de Slytherin sin hallar a Tom y decidió usar lo que siempre les ha dicho sin saber realmente que estaba siendo seguido por "el grupo colectivo" hasta que se dio vuelta y los vio a todos.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—pregunto señalando a todos los que le siguieron.

—tu sabes algo de Tom y no pienso dejarlo solo mientras destruye quien sabe que o está en quién sabe dónde, así que vamos a buscar a Tom ahora mismo y tú no vas a decirme que no, Abraxas Malfoy—dijo Minerva firmemente mientras Orión la apoyaba y Cygnus Black, el primo de Orión de segundo año que se había unido al grupo porque sus primos también lo hicieron, junto a Dorea Black habían asentido también.

—McGonagall tiene un punto, Abraxas, ese chico es un peligro mortal si se lo deja enfadado y solo en el castillo, es como liberar un basilisco hambriento—explicaba Cygnus sin saber realmente que había un basilisco en el colegio.

—bien, en ese caso todos ustedes tendrán que pedirle al castillo que nos ayude a hallar a Tom, eso es lo que dice que deberíamos hacer si nos perdemos ¿cierto?—opinaba Alphard tranquilamente recibiendo todas las miradas extrañadas—oigan, no conozco el colegio como él y siempre dice que esa es la forma en la que sabe los pasadizos—explico encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿No que siempre decía "investigo mucho" para todo?—preguntaba Charlus confundido y recibió un sape de la linda Dorea.

—No Charlus, no, no pienses que te hará daño—decía ella y Orión rio abiertamente. ¡Como quería al grupo colectivo de Tomito!

— ¡silencio! Tenemos que hallar a Tom porque todos ustedes quieren hallarlo, así que nos dividimos y el primero que lo encuentre lo va a traer al salón del club de Integración—declaro Abraxas trayendo orden y todos asintieron mientras Minerva comenzaba a repartir a todos los presentes para buscar en diferentes partes y todos corrieron después de eso.

Charlus siguió caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts y halló a Tom sentado en la orilla del lago hablando solo. Con cautela, se acercó a él para que no lo escuche acercarse pero poder escuchar lo que decía.

— ¿crees que puedas mover su barco un poco? Anda, solo un poco para asustarlo cuando llegue, pero solo a él, no a las otras dos, sé que me estas escuchando Callinea, haz lo que te digo y te prometo que te daré un premio, por favor—decía a nadie en particular, o eso pensaba Charlus.

Para su sorpresa el tentáculo del calamar gigante salió del agua y rozó a Tom mientras este sonreía.

—bien, tenemos un trato, te prometo portarme bien el resto del año lectivo, pero tú debes cumplir tu parte cuando vengan, eres el primero que ve las auras y sé que me reconociste. ¡Merlín! Eres el único que sabe sobre mí—decía tomando la punta del tentáculo y sujetándolo ante la mirada extraña de Charlus.

Tom rio y miró detrás de él a Charlus.

—lamento mi comportamiento, Charlus, vamos de regreso—dijo y Charlus sonrió antes de caminar con Tom.

—¿sabías que el calamar gigante se llama Callinea porque Godric Griffindor creyó que era hembra y cuando descubrieron que era macho, el calamar se acostumbró a ser llamado Cal o Callinea y por eso nadie le cambio el nombre—dijo Tom felizmente caminando junto a él.

Charlus se limitó a sonreír, a estas alturas el preguntarle siempre le dará la misma respuesta.

—oye, ¿Por qué te pusiste tan mal con la decoración de Halloween? Digo, en tu orfanato debieron celebrarlo al estilo muggle y a ti no te ha de haber molestado—comentaba Charlus mirando a Tom de reojo.

—Porque somos magos, deberíamos celebrar lo que los magos celebran, e incluso en el orfanato celebramos Samhain y Halloween porque les enseñé sobre las celebraciones celtas—decía Tom tranquilamente regresando al castillo.

**~KB~**

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, un universitario peleaba con su compañero de cuarto sobre el mismo tema.

— ¡que es Halloween! Vamos, ¿no quieres ver los disfraces?—decía uno de ellos a su compañero que estaba recolectando ramas en el campus.

—no, es Samhain y voy a celebrar Samhain—discutía el otro universitario sin dejar su labor.

— ¡vamos Matt! Tú y yo sabemos que es Halloween y que la fiesta será de lujo—se seguía quejando—además, ¿de dónde sacas eso de Samhain?

El universitario, Matt, lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Samhain es la fiesta original celta que se ha celebrado en Inglaterra desde el siglo VIII, Halloween es la fiesta que se ha celebrado a partir del 1200 por la cacería de las brujas, así que puedo celebrar primero Samhain y luego Halloween—dijo felizmente Matt siguiendo con su labor.

El otro universitario miró a Matt con confusión y algo de curiosidad.

— ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? Siempre sales con esos datos al azar y por eso el profesor de historia antigua te adora—preguntaba con mucha curiosidad a Matt.

Matt sonrió tranquilamente y golpeo levemente a su compañero con una rama.

—en el orfanato en donde crecí, un niño me dio clases para lograr la beca a esta universidad, él me lo enseñó, me enseñó todo lo que sé, por eso tengo que celebrar Samhain, a él le gusta que lo celebremos antes de Halloween y es lo único que puedo hacer ahora—respondía con simpleza caminando de regreso hacia el edificio.

— ¡otra vez ese niño! Anda, dime quien es, cuando estuve en tu orfanato hace un par de días no me dijiste quien era—pedía el otro chico siguiendo a su compañero.

Matt lo miro de reojo y siguió su camino.

—no estaba ahí, fue a un internado para genios como él, te diré su nombre el día de la graduación, tengo que agradecerle o hubiera terminado en la calle como alguno de los ladrones o drogadictos—respondía Matt entrando al edificio.

— ¿Sabes el nombre de ese internado al menos?—preguntaba ya resignado a muchas cosas, ese orfanato no era normal. ¡Estaba seguro de ello!

—no, pero deberías buscar en el registro de huérfanos del orfanato Wool—respondió Matt llegando a su habitación.

—Lo haré y verás que lograré hallar a ese raro niño del que siempre hablas—respondía tirándose en la cama junto a la de Matt.

—no es raro, es inteligente, yo le di el cuaderno de cuero negro con sus iniciales cuando logré entrar a la universidad como agradecimiento, no doy regalos a nadie que no se lo gane, así que deja de quejarte y ayúdame a deshojar estas ramas—decía Matt lanzándole a su compañero una serie de ramas mientras se perdía en sus memorias.

_Matt había tenido ocho años cuando vino aquella mujer a morir después de dar a luz a su hijo, y no le había prestado atención, era solo otro huérfano y nada más._

_Cuando había tenido trece años, había visto a ese niño, al huérfano que nació en el orfanato, leer todos los libros de la librería del orfanato y había ayudado a alcanzarle algunos cuando podía, pero seguía siendo un huérfano raro y nada más._

_Cuando había tenido catorce años, ese mismo niño había terminado de leer todos los libros y había comenzado a ayudar a los demás a leer a partir del pedido que le había hecho Amy un día, había comenzado a dejar de ser un huérfano y nada más para convertirse en algo más._

_Cuando había tenido quince años ese niño había comenzado sus clases para todos, los maestros no enseñaban bien y era una educación mediocre, así que ese niño tomó las riendas de la educación del orfanato y comenzó a enseñar a todos. Había comenzado a aprender._

_Cuando había tenido dieciséis años, había llegado a ser el mejor en la secundaria junto al resto de huérfanos de esa edad del orfanato Wool y había escuchado de uno de los mayores del orfanato haberle pedido ayuda a él para poder ingresar a un buen instituto universitario y él los había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio._

_Cuando había tenido diecisiete años, había comenzado a buscar las becas para universidades y encontró una que le pedían una prueba extraordinaria para demostrar sus conocimientos y fue a pedirle al niño. Él, con los ojos brillando por un reto había aceptado de buena gana y lo llevó a la biblioteca y le colocó una pila de libros. Al ver su expresión horrorizada había reído levemente._

_—no te asustes, no vamos a leerlo todo, vamos a sacar fragmentos de todo y un poco para lograr hacer notas para tu estudio, tu busca los primeros tres temas del temario y yo me encargaré de las demás—dijo sentándose a su lado tomando los libros, y así se dispuso a hacerlo, cuando había terminado de sacar notas, él había terminado con la mayoría de temas y solo quedaba un tema en el temario sin tachar: historia antigua inglesa._

_— ¿Por qué no buscamos nada de historia antigua inglesa?—preguntó cuándo lo vio centrarse en el resto de temas y dejar de lado historia antigua._

_—Porque yo sé todo lo que necesitas saber de historia antigua inglesa—respondió el niño y él se encontró creyéndole._

_Después de unas cuantas sesiones de estudio, llegó a estar listo en todo para la prueba, el niño lo acompañó hasta el lugar donde debía dar la prueba y lo espero hasta que acabó. ¡Todo se le hizo tan fácil!_

_Cuando había tenido dieciocho años, había comenzado la universidad pagada por el estado inglés y vio que lo que había aprendido, le había ayudado mucho. Dejo de ser ese muchacho inmaduro de quince años que huía de la escuela. _

_En ese mismo año, uno de los primeros huérfanos del orfanato Wool se había graduado en administración de empresas y había ya comenzado un negocio de confección de ropa para militares. En ese momento, todos habían asistido, incluyendo al niño, porque la señora Cole había insistido que él vaya._

_—todos tenemos una inspiración, un origen y un apoyo, yo, crecí en un orfanato, en el orfanato Wool de Londres, cuando tenía diecisiete años, era lo más cercano a un delincuente juvenil y no me sentía mal por ello, pero un día, un niño de cinco años se acercó a mí y me señaló un libro pidiéndome alcanzárselo, no lo hice porque no me agradaba, pero el niño insistió y me conversó que había leído todos los que estaban en su alcance y que quería alcanzar a los más altos, el niño me conversó de todas las cosas que había aprendido, cosas que yo no sabía, ese niño de cinco años me comenzó a educar, me mostró todas las cosas que yo había ignorado, él me obligó a ir a buscar una beca universitaria diciendo "todos merecen una oportunidad" cuando la hallé, le dije que yo no sé nada de los requisitos para la beca, el rio y me llevó por la ciudad haciéndome preguntar todo lo que necesitaba y pedir los temas, ese niño de cinco años me enseñó todo lo necesario para dar la prueba, cuando le dije que debería dar la prueba él; rio y me dijo que habían almas que lo necesitaban en el orfanato, yo di la prueba y pasé, logré llegar a donde estoy ahora mismo, en este podio hablando con todos ustedes como el mejor egresado de mi generación, gracias a ese pequeño niño que ahora tiene diez años, está aquí, sentado entre el público completamente invisible a todos ustedes pero yo puedo verlo desde aquí. Mi inspiración fue que ese niño estaba ayudando a otros a llegar hasta donde estoy ahora y debo aprovechar lo que hizo, mi origen es un orfanato que guarda a alguien increíble y mi apoyo fue que algun día le pagaré lo que hizo por mi aunque siempre lo niegue diciendo que no aceptaba pagos por su labor, que cualquiera lo haría. Pero la verdad es, que nadie haría eso por un huérfano que no tiene donde caerse muerto, solo él. Gracias Tom Riddle, te prometí llegar hasta el final y llegué. Muchas gracias por su atención—Matt se quedó anonadado por ese discurso, quería emularlo, quería hacer algo mejor que eso, quería lograrlo y va a lograrlo._

_Cuando había tenido diecinueve años, había ido con su compañero a visitar el orfanato y le contaron que el niño se había ido, se había ido a un internado para genios y que regresaba los fines de semana._

_Y en Yule y navidad, va a regresar a Wool porque es su cumpleaños. La señora Cole invitó a todos a su onceavo cumpleaños. _

_Y él, Matthew Williams, va a estar presente._

* * *

Bien, aquí estamos el siguiente episodio o capítulo.

Primero, Tom odia Halloween porque no es la tradición de los magos y Salazar está apegado a las tradiciones al punto de enseñarselas a los niños del orfanato.

Segundo, Dumbledore va a estar mas pendiente de Tom.

Tercero, lo del calamar me lo inventé porque no sé que nombre tiene el calamar.

Cuarto, la parte de Matt es solo el punto de vista de un muggle que ha sido ayudado por Salazar y en esta historia él fue quien le dio el diario a Tom (ignoro quien se lo dio en el canon) El discurso del otro chico fue tan...emocional, me sentí contenta al escribirlo.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La tarde del día de Halloween el club de integración tuvo una clase exhaustiva de los significados de Samhain y Halloween antes de que comenzara la cena.

Cuando la clase del club iba a acabar, un estudiante nacido de muggles de quinto año levantó su mano.

Salazar, acostumbrado a las preguntas, le cedió la palabra.

— ¿Y porque nosotros debemos aprender las costumbres de los magos?—con esa simple pregunta, el salón decayó en temperatura aunque solo ciertas personas se dieron cuenta de aquel cambio y su origen.

— ¿Por qué? Verás, hay un dicho que dice "Si vas a Roma has lo de los romanos" cuando vas a un país extranjero te toca aprender sus costumbres, más aun si vas a vivir en dicho lugar, por ejemplo, si vas a vivir a Japón, tienes que aprender los platos tradicionales, las festividades, las costumbres y las tradiciones o te destruirán socialmente. Lo mismo se aplica con nosotros, los magos nacidos de muggles vienen, traen sus tradiciones sin fundamentos en el mundo mágico y esperan que sea como en el mundo muggle, pero olvidan ciertos detalles, no usamos jeans y vestidos, usamos túnicas, no usamos autos, usamos escobas, no estudiamos química, literatura, algebra ni física, estudiamos pociones, astrología, aritmancia y transfiguración, por lo tanto, no somos muggles, no debemos celebrar lo que celebran los muggles, somos magos, celebramos los días de los magos y al que no le guste puede volver al mundo muggle después de ser obliviado, yo les enseño lo que deben saber para estar a la altura de los magos sangre pura, les enseño para que no vayan de ignorantes por el mundo mágico cambiando este mundo solo porque no es el suyo y para tu información, en un orfanato de Londres, todos los niños del orfanato celebran Samhain—finalizo mirando a la joven con una mirada abrumadora y algo intimidante antes de que el ambiente se cambiara por completo y Tom sonriera— Espero que haya quedado claro, la reunión del club ha finalizado, muchas gracias

Esa noche, los estudiantes de Slytherin celebraron Samhain como debía de ser y Abraxas miro por primera vez a Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias reencarnación de Slytherin hasta que pruebe lo contrario, frustrado y después de unos momentos nostálgico y tuvo una revelación mientras intentaba contactar con su tio que había muerto hace poco.

La madre de él había muerto y no puede hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, así que sería la primera vez que la vería desde que murió.

Ajeno a todos los pensamientos de Abraxas Malfoy, Tom Riddle también conocido como Salazar Slytherin, hablaba en pársel con la heredera que lo trajo al mundo.

**— ¿Qué más puedo hacer por usted, ancestro?—**susurro en la antigua lengua de las serpientes la joven ante su hijo y reencarnación de su ancestro.

**—El guardapelo, muchacha, ¿Dónde está?—**pregunto con tranquilidad a la muchacha que había visto hace once años.

**—Borgin and Burkes, lo vendí y ruego su perdón—**dijo la muchacha y Salazar lo anoto en alguna parte de su mente.

**—no te preocupes muchacha, solo lo preguntaba con el fin de que no maldijera a nadie, en otro asunto, ¿Quién es el padre de este cuerpo?—**cuestiono la pregunta que se ha hecho desde que despertó como este joven y la mujer miro hacia otro lado en ¿vergüenza? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Dolor?

**—Tom Riddle, vive con su familia en Little Hangleton en la mansión Riddle, si quiere hacerle algo a ese hombre, por favor hágalo también en mi nombre, no…tuve la fuerza para hacer algo en vida y ahora que puedo pensar mejor…quiero que tenga su merecido**—dijo la muchacha y Salazar se halló aprobando su deseo de venganza, después de todo, si un Slytherin no fuera algo vengativo y con mucha ambición, no sería un Slytherin.

A veces recordaba lo que decía Godric "Un Slytherin es Slytherin solo porque es como una serpiente, viscoso y retorcido, sin ofender a tu familiar querido Sally" y sigue sin saber si reír o golpearlo por su idiotez.

Asintió a las palabras de la joven y sentía que el tiempo acababa y decidió acabar con esto lo más pronto posible.

**—tienes mi palabra, muchacha, ahora vete, descansa en paz—**murmuró finalmente y la muchacha, con un agradecimiento, se desvaneció justo cuando la magia que los rodeaba y hacia más fino el muro entre los muertos y los vivos se iba.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de levantarse del círculo del ritual de Samhain y dejar el lugar directo a su habitación, estaba demasiado agotado para un día.

Nota de Tom para sí mismo: mantener su temperamento a raya o estará rivalizando con Godric.

**~KB~**

Abraxas Malfoy confrontó a Tom Riddle en el dormitorio de Slytherin un par de días después de su "explosión de ira contenida" como lo llamaron Charlus y Orión.

—Tom, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante—dijo Abraxas y Tom dejo la tarea y miro fijamente a Abraxas esperando que hable.

—Adelante—dijo Tom tranquilamente y Abraxas tomó asiento frente a Tom con su varita en una mano.

—veras, investigue mucho y estuve manteniendo una observación detallada el último tiempo y he llegado a una conclusión que puedo estar muy confiado en que es la correcta, tu eres la reencarnación de Salazar Slytherin ¿cierto?—termino Abraxas y estaba con su varita listo con un hechizo de protección en la punta de sus labios en caso de que quiera obliviarlo.

A contrario de lo que pensó, Tom se levantó y le palmeo la cabeza lentamente.

—felicitaciones Abraxas, eres el primero en descubrirlo—dijo Tom con una sonrisa y volvió a sentarse—sí, soy Salazar Thomas Slytherin reencarnado como Tom Marvolo Riddle, has logrado ganarle a todos, creía ciertamente que Minerva iba a descubrirlo primero

Abraxas lo miro un momento con confusión antes de comprender todo.

— ¿Por qué eres tan obvio?—pregunto con sospecha mirando a Tom con nuevos ojos.

—porque quiero que sepan que estoy aquí, Abraxas querido, quiero que sepan que estoy vigilándolos, quiero que sepan que voy a limpiar mi nombre y voy a re-educar mi casa si es necesario—declaro Tom finalmente con una sonrisa cómplice.

Abraxas lo miro un momento antes de asentir.

—explícalo de modo que un niño de once años como yo pueda entender—dijo Abraxas refiriéndose a lo ultimo

—verás, según la historia de Hogwarts, yo era el malo que no quería que los nacidos muggles atendieran en la escuela y toda esa cosa, lo que causo una pelea con Griffindor y que yo huyera dejando un monstruo que mi heredero despertara y asesinara a los nacidos muggles, pero es mentira, en realidad estaba en contra de la celebración de Halloween y navidad para hacer sentir bien a los nacidos muggle y apoyaba el que ellos aprendieran nuestras tradiciones y Helga me apoyo durante mucho tiempo hasta que un estudiante se quejó que a los nacidos muggles los despreciamos y Godric dijo que cambiemos las festividades para que se sientan bien y yo me negué, de ahí, el cabezota ese fue con el director adjunto y ese tipejo decidió que debía irme de Hogwarts, yo acepte pero Godric siendo el cabezota que era, se opuso y peleamos porque yo quería irme porque parecía que todos apoyaban a ese idiota de director adjunto y Godric no quería que me fuera porque se sentiría mal por eso, de todos modos terminamos en un empate y mientras Godric sanaba sus heridas, yo me fui a la India donde pase un tiempo hasta regresar y solo mantenerme visitando el castillo porque no podía regresar como maestro, mi orgullo me lo impidió hasta la desaparición de Helena y la muerte de Rowena, a la muerte de Rowena, regresé a ser maestro hasta que un día el director me cito a uno de los riscos cercanos y mientras hablábamos me empujo y caí por el precipicio y luego desperté en este cuerpo—finalizo su relato Tom sintiéndose extrañamente bien. Helga tenía razón, el contarle las cosas a alguien hace menor la carga.

Es la primera vez que le cuenta a alguien la verdad de lo que pasó y parece que Abraxas lo entiende.

—Comprendo la mayoría, en ese caso la teoría de que en la casa de Slytherin solo se reciben a los de sangre pura es una mentira, entonces el sombrero es el discriminador—finalizo Abraxas con la conjetura hecha en su mente.

Tom rio y negó levemente.

—usualmente los nacidos muggle cuando llegan a Hogwarts tienen poca ambición y con el tiempo se dan cuenta de lo que querían o hay casos en los que un nacido muggle tiene la ambición de hacerse un lugar el mundo mágico y termina en Slytherin, antes los nacidos muggles se cambiaban a la casa de Slytherin al tercer o cuarto año porque habían encontrado su determinación o su ambición a seguir—finalizó Tom tranquilamente volviendo a su escrito

Abraxas sonrió levemente, había logrado ganarles a todos los amigos o aliados de Tom en saber de verdad quien es él. Eso lo hacía sentirse superior a todos.

— ¿Puedo contarle a mi padre?—pregunto con emoción a flote, claro que no lo dejaba salir.

—No, no sería bueno que alguien de afuera se diese cuenta, además que por ahora quiero que solo algunos se den cuenta de que estoy aquí, estoy esperando a ciertas personas—dijo tranquilamente acabando la tarea.

— ¿A los fundadores?—pregunto Abraxas ya con confianza de que si pudo haber asumido correctamente la primera pregunta, la segunda no debería ser tan complicada

—en efecto, mi querido Abraxas, sin embargo, cuando aparezcan van a estar en sus casas y por eso es que desde ahora estoy apelando a la unidad de casas, realmente no comprendo esa enemistad eterna, ¿Por qué las casas no pueden ser como Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff? Prácticos, ambos trabajan juntos y nadie ve mal a ninguna de las dos casas—declaraba Tom con un bufido antes de guardar las tareas y salir de la habitación.

Abraxas salió de la habitación sintiéndose cambiado aunque en realidad no había pasado nada.

**~KB~**

Minerva había firmado para ir a Navidad, tenía que contarle a su madre todo sobre Hogwarts y sobre sus amigos, claro que Tom estaba incluido en esto.

Cuando pregunto a los demás, todos iban a irse de Hogwarts en navidad y todos miraron a Tom cuando dijo eso.

— ¿vas a ir al orfanato muggle en navidad? ¿No te basta ir todos los fines de semana?—preguntaba Abraxas escandalizado. Todavía recordaba cuando decidió ir al orfanato los fines de semana.

_Tom había llegado al mes de estar en Hogwarts con varios libros y un pergamino._

_— ¡Lo tengo!—dijo con determinación y sentándose en su asiento en la biblioteca para ponerse a escribir rápidamente._

_— ¿Qué tienes?—preguntó Alphard mirándolo completamente, no tenía nada interesante._

_—Tengo el plan perfecto—dijo sin despegar su mirada del pergamino._

_— ¿Para qué?—preguntaba Minerva algo extrañada mirándolo escribir en el pergamino._

_—Para solucionar el problema de los niños, Derek está a punto de dar las pruebas para apelar a la beca y si no hacemos un último repaso puede confundirse en química—decía terminando de escribir y esperando a que se seque la tinta._

_—Explícame bien Tomito, que no te entiendo—dijo Orión confundido mirando a Tom._

_—verás, en el orfanato, cuando tenía siete años comenzamos las tutorías para los chicos grandes y desde que Matthew Derrigan logró pasar el examen para una beca a la universidad, los demás comenzaron a apelar a lo mismo y como yo preparé a Matthew para la prueba, me encargo de tutelar a todos los que vayan a apelar a las pruebas, así que ahora Derek va a dar la prueba en una semana y debo encargarme de que ingrese, así que me encargaré de pedir un permiso especial para poder ir los fines de semana al orfanato o al menos el sábado—terminaba de explicar Tom levantándose de su asiento, tomando el pergamino y huyendo._

_Minerva con una sonrisa siguió a Tom hasta que lo vio detenerse en seco y tocar la pared más cercana susurrando algo en voz baja hasta que empujó la piedra junto a la que estaba apoyado y para su sorpresa se abrió un túnel, al ver que detrás de ella la empujaban, se apresuró a ir al túnel seguida por los estudiantes de Slytherin._

_Al llegar al final del túnel vio a Tom frente a la gárgola del director._

_— ¡Whoa! ¿Cómo sabias ese túnel?—pregunto Orión emocionado. Le emocionaban esos pasadizos secretos._

_—Investigué mucho—y una vez más la respuesta de Tom fue lo que hizo intrigar a todos—quédense aquí un momento—murmuró entrando a la oficina del director haciendo que la gárgola se hiciese a un lado._

_—oigan, sigo creyendo que Tomito es la reencarnación de un director de Hogwarts o de Salazar Slytherin—comentaba Orión mirando el silencio algo tenso en el lugar._

_—Yo apoyo la teoría de que es la reencarnación de Salazar Slytherin, pero debemos ganarnos su confianza primero—declaraba Abraxas pensando seriamente que una confrontación no sería nada útil en estos momentos._

_—bueno, sería también creíble que el leyó los diarios de Slytherin, si es el heredero, entonces debe tener acceso a los escritos de Slytherin y por lo tanto debe estar más apegado a lo que los escritos decían—decía Alphard mirando a todos los presentes._

_—Pero eso no explica su forma de actuar con los huérfanos—señalaba Minerva y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese decir algo, Tom había regresado triunfante._

_— ¡lo logré! Nadie se mete conmigo sin saber las consecuencias—decía con una gran sonrisa antes de comenzar a explicarles a los cuatro, cosas que no entendían mucho o no entendían nada._

— ¡claro que no! La cuidadora del orfanato amablemente va a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños para mí y seria descortés no ir—declaro tranquilamente cambiando de página el libro que leía.

— ¿Cuándo cumples años? Tomito—preguntaba Orión con una sonrisa al ver la mueca que hacía por el sobrenombre.

—El 31 de diciembre—murmuró tranquilamente sin despegarse del libro.

— ¡Nunca he conocido a alguien que cumpliera en el último día del año!—dijo con emoción Charlus detrás de Tom.

—Bueno, ahora ya lo conoces, las cuidadoras dicen que es el día de mal augurio pero supongo que nada malo ha pasado con que haya nacido en esa fecha—declaro Tom tratando de quitarse a Charlus de encima.

—entonces, tengo que extenderles a ustedes una invitación al baile de año nuevo de los Malfoy—declaro Abraxas con una sonrisa de supremacía.

Tom miro un momento a Abraxas y luego regreso a su tarea de quitarse a Charlus Potter de encima. Los Slytherin habían comenzado con esa tradición pero parece ser que ahora los Malfoy se hacían cargo.

Ah, el universo odia a los Slytherin.

* * *

Bien, aqui tenemos Karakuri Burst

Estamos en diciembre pero tengo la duda sobre si desean que haga la celebracion del cumpleaños o si solo me salto hasta la fiesta de los Malfoy. Esta vez van a tener que decidir.

Primero, la continuacion del dia de Halloween y la celebracion de Samhain.

Segundo, Abraxas ya sabe la verdad y la explicacion por la que Salazar es tan obvio.

Tercero, la explicacion por la que se dieron las visitas cada fin de semana de Tom al orfanato.

En fin, gracias por leer y comentar (amo sus reviews)


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Tom Riddle se hallaba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts después de una última reunión en el club de integración donde los nacidos muggles contaron los adelantos de los muggles respecto a la edad antigua donde se desligaron de los magos donde Tom participo con Minerva como mediadores. Había sido una buena reunión y al cruzar el pasillo, una joven Ravenclaw lo llamo desde detrás.

— ¿Sí?—pregunto Tom mirando a la joven detrás de si mientras ella lo alcanzaba.

—eh...me preguntaba si me puedes ayudar con parte de la tarea de astrología, se lo pediría a Minerva pero dijo que tenía que terminar la tarea de transfiguración ahora mismo y como no conozco a nadie más a quien pueda pedir ayuda…¿me ayudas?—pedía la chica mientras Tom la miraba un momento antes de sonreírle

— ¡Por supuesto! Te veo en la biblioteca en cinco minutos—declaro Tom y cambio tranquilamente su dirección despidiéndose de todos sus compañeros de Slytherin.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, la chica ya estaba con todo lo necesario esperándolo.

—vaya, me asombra tu velocidad—comento con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

—Bueno, soy previsiva—respondió la joven y Tom comenzó a revisar su tarea.

En medio de la tarea de la joven, Tom se enteró que su nombre era Augusta y que era una bruja sangre pura de una familia no tan conocida pero que estaban bien con eso.

Al finalizar, Augusta le agradeció antes de salir y le murmuro algo que hizo que Salazar recordase que tenía un fantasma que buscar.

—muchas gracias por ayudar a esta Ravenclaw

Cuando se marchó la muchacha, Salazar salió con ella de la biblioteca y camino rápidamente hacia las mazmorras con una memoria en su mente.

**_Había tenido una clase libre y se dedicaba a sus investigaciones hasta que tocaron su puerta, como era costumbre que si algun estudiante de alguna casa tuviera problemas, podía venir a ver a cualquiera de los maestros, así que Salazar abrió la puerta para hallarse con la pequeña Helena Ravenclaw._**

**_—hola pequeña Helena, pasa—saludo amablemente y dejo a la niña entrar, Helena había sido la consentida de los fundadores porque era la primera niña que nacía de ellos desde que Hogwarts había comenzado su funcionamiento._**

**_La pequeña entro y se sentó en el otro lado de su escritorio mirándolo fijamente._**

**_—padrino Sally, tengo un problema y mamá está en clases, así que como me dijiste que podía venir a verte…—murmuró la pequeña y Salazar le sonrió._**

**_—hiciste bien en venir a verme pequeña Helena, ¿Qué te tiene en problemas?—pregunto tranquilamente y la niña asintió y saco de su pequeña bolsa, una pintura rota._**

**_—estaba jugando en mi habitación y quería buscar a mamá para que me dejara leer un libro pero cuando estaba saliendo de mi habitación tropecé y como creí que me iba a caer tome lo primero que había cerca para no caer y por accidente tire la pintura y ahora no se mueve y está rota y mamá se va a enfadar conmigo—finalizaba la pequeña comenzando a hiperventilar y ponerse nerviosa de que la regañen de alguna forma._**

**_— ¿te caíste? ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Salazar y Helena lo miro antes de asentir varias veces y volver a ver la pintura._**

**_—Bien, si estas sana y completa, podemos arreglar la pintura—declaro Salazar sacando su varita y susurrando en pársel para que la pintura se arreglase y la animación mágica con el arreglo._**

**_Los ojos de la niña brillaron con alegría cuando había visto que la pintura estaba nuevamente como siempre._**

**_— ¡Lo hiciste, padrino!—declaraba con emoción Helena tomando la pintura entre sus bracitos y mirándolo fijamente antes de salir de la oficina—muchas gracias por ayudar a esta Ravenclaw_**

**_Salazar sonrió al verla salir corriendo del castillo._**

Al llegar a las mazmorras despertó de su memoria y miro alrededor que no hubiera nadie en ese pasillo de las mazmorras.

—Barón de Sevilla, muéstrate ante tu maestro—murmuró y la fantasmal figura del barón sangriento hizo su aparición frente a Tom Riddle.

—Maestro Slytherin, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?—pregunto con reverencia el barón sangriento y Tom asintió.

—Quiero saber dónde está la dama gris que me hablaste—declaró Tom y el barón asintió y comenzó a flotar frente a Tom

Siguió al barón hasta el quinto piso donde señaló una habitación y desapareció.

Salazar suspiró, no importa cuánto tiempo pase el barón sigue sin poder ver a la dama gris y explicarle que fue un accidente lo que la mató. Rowena va a ponerse furiosa cuando se entere y luego lo pondría a él en la cuerda floja porque por un lado debía defender a su estudiante, pero por otro lado, no quería enfrentarse a una Rowena molesta que podría escupir fuego hacia él.

Salazar amaba como estaba su vida a pesar de los contras muchas gracias.

Empujo la puerta de la habitación y miro a la figura triste y desolada flotando en medio de la habitación mirando a la luna llena por la ventana.

— ¿Helena?—pregunto con cuidado acercándose a la figura fantasmal y ella se viro para mirar al nuevo visitante.

—Saludos joven estudiante ¿Quién eres?—pregunto la fantasma con cautela mientras el joven se acercaba.

—La encarnación de alguien que te ayudo a reparar una pintura cuando tenías ocho años—declaro Salazar y vio como los ojos tristes de la fantasma se iluminaban con la comprensión y la realización.

— ¿Padrino Salazar?—pregunto levemente la fantasma y Tom sonrió antes de asentir a la pregunta hecha por la fantasma.

—saludos, pequeña Helena, dime ¿Qué ocurrió para que terminaras como fantasma?—pregunto y la fantasma miro hacia otro lado antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

—Tenía miedo de encontrarme con mamá allá y que me reclamara el haberme ido con su tiara, no quería que se sintiera mal conmigo allá y por eso decidí quedarme aquí—murmuró levemente para luego soltar un suspiro

Tom coloco su mano sobre donde era su hombro sin tocarla realmente.

—no te culpes, muchacha, Rowena te quería mucho y quería verte antes de morir, es obvio que ella te perdono lo de la tiara, no deberías tomarla como una mujer materialista, ambos sabemos que ella te amaba y nunca se molestaría contigo—replico Salazar suspirando levemente, no tenía idea que ella se había sentido mal por huir con la tiara.

La fantasma lo miro un momento y asintió levemente.

— ¿Va a volver?—pregunto un momento después de silencio.

—No lo sé, no estoy seguro de eso, pero si yo volví, podemos esperar a que todos regresen, así que cuando vuelva, habla con ella—aconsejo tranquilamente mientras la fantasma asentía.

Salazar sonrió al ver que la fantasma se había calmado y decidió cambiar de tema lo más pronto posible

—dime pequeña Helena, ¿Qué paso con mi cámara?—pregunto Salazar y la fantasma se quedó en silencio un momento.

—un Gaunt, un Gaunt ayudo a poner tuberías por todo el colegio cuando cambiaron los baños y vi que oculto la cámara en un baño, en un lavamanos, las tuberías son gruesas como para que una persona pequeña pase caminando por ahí—decía helena mirando hacia abajo tratando de recordar.

"o un basilisco" pensó Salazar esperando a que la fantasma recuerde algo más.

—El segundo piso, un baño del segundo piso, padrino, deberías buscar ahí—declaro Helena y Salazar le sonrió y acaricio su cabello aunque en realidad no sentía nada.

—muchas gracias muchacha, vendré a visitarte a menudo, feliz Yule Helena—dijo Tom al despedirse finalmente de la muchacha.

—De nada padrino, gracias por venir a visitarme, ¿me avisaras si mamá regresa?—pregunto finalmente la fantasma al verlo salir.

—lo prometo Helena—murmuró y salió finalmente del salón sintiéndose complacido consigo mismo.

Había encontrado la cámara.

Lamentablemente, su charla con Helena le había llevado mucho tiempo y era hora de la cena.

**~KB~**

Al llegar al gran comedor, saludo a sus compañeros de casa y tomó su asiento acostumbrado antes de mirar a la mesa de maestros.

¿Por qué pusieron una mesa de maestros? Se suponía que originalmente los maestros de cada casa se sentaban con su casa y comían con los alumnos mientras que los demás maestros y el director se turnaban y comían con los estudiantes en diferentes mesas cada comida.

¿Por qué hacerse diferentes a los alumnos?

— ¿Qué te tiene extrañado?—pregunto Abraxas que lo había visto hace un rato sin comentar hasta ahora.

—la mesa de maestros, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que han puesto una mesa de maestros—murmuró y volvió a su comida.

—Bueno, es obvio, los maestros no se sentarían con los estudiantes a comer, es algo absurdo—decía Abraxas tranquilamente.

—no es absurdo, así era antes, pero cuando me fui y regresé habían puesto eso, solo los otros tres habían decidido mantener la idea original y fue algo…triste, abandone a mi casa cuando me necesitaron en el cambio de reglas—dijo levemente y se fue de la mesa.

No tenía hambre en lo absoluto.

**~KB~**

El día de partir hacia los hogares en navidad, Tom prometió escribirles a todos y dejándoles los horarios y temas para el club de integración, fue a Londres nuevamente. Se sentía feliz de que Hogwarts no esté tan mal como temía, su peor pesadilla había sido ver el castillo en ruinas.

Al llegar al orfanato Wool se sorprendió que todos lo recibieran tan bien, los niños se veían contentos de tenerlo y la señora Cole estaba bastante bien el día de hoy.

Los resultados de sus años como mentor daban frutos y se dio cuenta que debía seguir con su plan original de seguir enseñando a todos los que pueda.

Los primeros días antes de navidad, Tom había organizado a todos los chicos que iban a aplicar a la universidad para que lleven todos los libros en una sesión extraordinaria para afianzar todos los conocimientos.

Y así, Tom con una serie de libros en sus brazos con tres jóvenes más grandes que él con unas pilas similares de libros detrás de sí, fue como Minerva encontró a Tom en medio de Londres

— ¿Tom?—pregunto Minerva al ver la conocía figura detrás de todos los libros.

La figura ladeo la cabeza para mirar al frente con una sonrisa.

—buenos días Minerva, preciosa mañana la de hoy ¿no crees?—saludo tranquilamente regresando a ver a los jóvenes detrás de si—ella es Minerva McGonagall, una compañera de clases

Los jóvenes detrás de Tom se limitaron a asentir silenciosamente como saludo.

— ¿Nos adelantamos?—preguntó uno de ellos y Tom miro a Minerva un momento antes de decidir que decir.

—Minerva, ¿quieres acompañarnos?—pregunto Tom y Minerva asintió en silencio.

—Bien, entonces sigamos—dijo Tom caminando con Minerva a su lado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo cargando una pila de libros en medio del Londres muggle?—pregunto en voz baja

— ¿no es obvio? Necesitamos estos libros para hacer la clase extraordinaria de navidad y la bibliotecaria amablemente me dejo llevármelos al orfanato para entregárselos el día después de navidad en perfecto estado, ¿Qué te trae al Londres muggle estas fiestas?—pregunto Tom cambiando de tema rápidamente siguiendo el camino que conocía de memoria por lo que no necesitaba mirar realmente para saber si el camino estaba bien o mal.

Minerva suspiro y tomó el libro de la parte más alta de la pila que llevaba Tom y lo reviso.

—mi madre decidió que necesitaba comprar un regalo en el callejón Diagón pero mi padre tenía un matrimonio el día de hoy, así que mi madre y yo vinimos hasta aquí, pero mientras ella se encargaba de arreglar algunos asuntos del ministerio le dije que iba a buscar tu orfanato para visitarte, así que iba a ir a una biblioteca a pedir un mapa—explico tranquilamente Minerva revisando el libro.

Tom la miro de reojo y sonrió. En momentos así Minerva le recordaba tanto a Rowena como a Helga.

—Bueno, fue una maravillosa coincidencia el hallarnos aquí –mira hacia atrás a los chicos que estaban escuchando todo atentamente—bueno, creo que debo presentarlos, Minerva, ellos son Arthur Jones, Alfred Bel y Gilbert Kirkland.

Los jóvenes asintieron al sonido de su nombre y Minerva asintió levemente también como saludo.

—bien, quédense aquí, iré a pedir que nos abran la puerta para dejar los libros—indico Tom y se adelantó dejando a Minerva sola con los chicos

—oye, ¿Cómo es Tom en la escuela? Digo, como es una escuela de genios debe estar bajo sus estándares o va a pelear frente a toda la escuela como hizo en la primaria—pregunto uno de ellos, Arthur, reconoció minerva.

Minerva se tomó un momento pensando lo dicho, al parecer era normal en Tom tener estándares altos en todo lo referente a educación, si no cumplía con todas sus expectativas tomaba las riendas por su cuenta.

—bueno, en la escuela habían enseñado una especie de materia que ayudaba a que los estudiantes se adapten pero ya dejo de usarse hace años y como Tom considero que era necesario porque algunos estudiantes le pedían ayuda con el currículo, Tom abrió un club para enseñarles a los chicos que lo necesitaban, nos pidió ayuda a mí y a algunos otros compañeros de casa para hacer el club y va bastante bien hasta ahora—respondió Minerva escogiendo las palabras correctas para decir, lo que menos quería era tener problemas con decirles a los muggles sobre la magia.

Alfred rio levemente y negó con la cabeza divertido.

—ah, el viejo Tom y sus cosas raras, no me sorprendería que el día de Samhain se haya puesto hecho una furia por las decoraciones de Halloween—comentaba divertido y Minerva seguía con sus anotaciones mentales, al parecer podría encontrar algunas cosas sobre el extraño chico de Slytherin conversando con los chicos.

— ¿Por qué seria? Tom se puso histérico cuando vio las decoraciones de Halloween y nos dio una clase intensiva sobre Samhain y Hogmanay—comentaba Minerva viendo si puede sacar algo más de los chicos.

Esta vez fue Gilbert quien habló.

—Tom dice que el día de Halloween es la celebración de la muerte de muchas almas nobles que desearon curar y sanar a la gente, que fue la celebración de un genocidio comenzado por las cruzadas en las que mataron a muchas mujeres que sanaban y muchos hombres que eran zurdos, gitanos, homosexuales y demás, que una celebración así no debería ser celebrada, Samhain, por otra parte es una festividad celta traída por los vikingos durante las guerras en el siglo IX y que por antigüedad, Samhain es de festejarse primero junto a las fiestas celtas como Yule y Lughnasadh, Tom es…sensible respecto a Halloween, al comienzo, cuando era más pequeño fue al punto de romper todas las propagandas de Halloween de toda la cuadra cerca del orfanato y las del camino a la biblioteca, una vez…dijo que había muerto en ese día, pero yo tengo la teoría que es alguien que reencarnó en un mini huérfano, pero nada es seguro, no habla de eso—finalizo explicando Gilbert cuando Tom se acercó a los cuatro con una sonrisa y con los brazos ya libres.

—vamos a dejar los libros y preparen todo, acompañaré a Minerva a ver a su madre—pidió con una sonrisa y los tres chicos asintieron despidiéndose de Minerva

Despidiéndose de los chicos, Minerva camino con Tom de regreso al caldero chorreante pensando en todo lo que acababa de descubrir, tal vez…si sea la reencarnación de alguien…

—si quieres preguntar algo, hazlo, no lo hagas a mis espaldas ¿de acuerdo? Me molesta que hagan eso—dijo Tom en medio del camino sacando de sus pensamientos a Minerva quien se viro y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

— ¿eres la reencarnación de un fundador de Hogwarts?

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaaan

¡Aqui tenemos la continuación por la que lloraban! Ok no, estoy con exceso de azucar el dia de hoy.

Primero, lamento la demora, me deje llevar por los retos de los foros y todo eso, olvide muchos de mis fics.

Segundo, ¡Ha aparecido la dama gris! Un review me pregunto sobre ella y bueno, aqui la tenemos.

Tercero, decidi hacer ambas cosas, la navidad en el orfanato con una visita inesperada de Minerva y despues el baile de los Malfoy

Cuarto, Minerva sospecha y ¿cual sera la respuesta de Tom?

Quinto, los nombres de los huerfanos que iban con Tom son basados en los nombres humanos de los paises de Hetalia porque...me gusta ponerles nombres de las personificaciones de Hetalia.

Sexto, El Baron de Sevilla aparecio asi como si nada, pero prometo un spin-off de mi teoria de los fantasmas de Hogwarts.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

La fiesta de navidad había llegado tan felizmente como se fue, Tom había enviado regalos exactamente pensados en cada uno de los que debía darles regalos y un regalo simple y plano a los que no conocía bien.

Godric siempre lo llamaba "Elegir prioridades estilo Yule según Sally" y claro que se ganaba una mirada asesina, pero eso no lo detenía de reír y enviar sus regalos.

Esta vez, había decidido enviar una carta a Godric, Rowena y Helga, lo único que podía hacer, era esperar que su lechuza nueva (regalo de navidad cortesía de Abraxas) a la cual terminó llamando Sore, los encontrara.

Tenía una sola oportunidad, no iba a pasar todo un año escolar buscando al idiota de Godric porque no había tomado una medida antes. A las chicas podría buscarlas porque apreciarán el gesto, Godric no lo apreciaría, el muy idiota.

Envió regalos a todos los miembros del "grupo colectivo" ya que no sabía cómo mas nombrarlo y seria cruel no agradecer que Orión nombro al grupo. Y recibió regalos por igual, aunque el hecho de que algunos le hayan enviado libros lo hizo sentir viejo como cuando sus estudiantes le regalaban raros libros de magia antigua.

Aunque agradecía que le dieran chocolates.

**~KB~**

El día de su cumpleaños, fue un día bastante ajetreado. En la mañana le tocó ayudar con los preparativos para recibir al año nuevo, en la tarde la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de la señora Cole y después de saludar a todos los chicos del orfanato que estaban en la universidad.

Miro con orgullo a muchos de los chicos a los que había hallado perdidos en su rumbo ahora hechos hombres hechos y derechos con un brillante futuro por delante y se sentía tan bien que estuvo seguro que con esta imagen podría volver a hacer un Patronus.

—Así que tú eres el pequeño niño genio—habló una voz y Tom se regresó a ver a Matthew con un chico que le sonreía.

—mucho gusto, Iván Gin—se presentó el chico y Tom respondió al gesto del chico presentándose.

—igualmente, Tom Riddle—se presentó y el chico, Iván, lo abrazó efusivamente y Tom tuvo un momento de deja vú antes de quitarlo de encima. ¡Pesaba tanto como el molesto de Godric!

Cuando el chico se disculpó, Tom suspiro e hizo caso omiso a la situación.

—bueno, Matt y yo hemos estado debatiendo mucho sobre ti porque el querido niño de aquí, no me quiere decir ni pio sobre ti aparte de tu afición por Samhain y Yule, créeme que me tomo mucho tiempo buscar eso para saber que rayos era, ¿de dónde sacaste esos datos al azar que hacen que el maestro de historia antigua inglesa de la universidad le dé puntos adicionales a Matt aquí presente?—pregunto el chico con buen ánimo fingiendo molestia de vez en cuando y Tom se limitó a suspirar y sonreír.

—investigué mucho

Matt se limitó a reír y a palmear el hombro de Tom.

—te dije que era genial, ¿ves? Ni tú tienes respuesta para eso—decía entre risas y Tom fue llamado por otras personas para hablar y conversar de rato en rato.

Era una bonita reunión, una buena forma en la que todos regresan a su lugar de origen para que nadie olvide de donde vienen ni a donde desean ir.

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche, todos comenzaron a irse y Tom sintió una gran alegría de ver a tanta gente reunida para él, se sentía tan bien como el día en el que sus estudiantes le habían hecho su cumpleaños en la sala común de Slytherin cuando era un maestro.

**~KB~**

Al ver la hora después de sus reflexiones, tuvo que salir corriendo directo a su habitación, colocarse las túnicas formales, el anillo de heredero y arreglarse un poco más para salir corriendo con un hechizo desilusionador del orfanato hasta llegar a una zona mágica de Londres y aparecerse en la mansión Malfoy.

Con una elegante entrada aprendida de sus años como maestro en Hogwarts, Salazar vio a todos los adultos que habían en el lugar, Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass, Prince y los Black, los reconocería a todos por los rasgos que comparten con sus antecesores y ninguno tiene algo que sea de reconocerse.

Cuando Abraxas llegó a darle la bienvenida, lo guio por todos los lugares presentándole a todos los jóvenes herederos sangre puras y Tom saludaba con el uso de la etiqueta que esos frívolos bailes requerían.

Al estar frente a Tiberius Malfoy no fue nada difícil, lo que se le hizo difícil a Salazar, fueron las acusaciones que surgieron con la charla que llevaba con él.

—así que tú eres el famoso Tom Riddle, perdóname si me equivoco, pero tu apellido no es de ninguna familia sangre pura que haya conocido—comenzó el Lord Malfoy y Salazar ya lo veía venir, típicos sangre pura que creen que pueden hablarle así a él.

—bueno, deberá comprender que hay familias tan antiguas que ni siquiera usted sabe de su estancia, si mi conocimiento no me falla, los Malfoy no conocieron a Salazar Slytherin hasta que este último fue a Francia a presentarse ofreciendo una beca en Hogwarts antes de la construcción de Beauxbatons, pero si, Riddle es un apellido muggle, soy un mestizo ya que mi madre era una bruja sangre pura de la línea directa de los Gaunt, descendientes de los Slytherin, así que ¿tiene algun inconveniente con mi presencia en su gala?—finalizo Salazar con una sonrisa falsamente cortes y un tono de voz amablemente falso, tratar con un sangre pura como este es algo que puede hacer todo el tiempo, después de todo él comenzó esta serie de farsas por culpa del maldito director que lo asesinó.

El lord Malfoy se quedó un momento sin palabras para, el gozo de Salazar, nadie podía ganarle a él en un debate político sobre la pureza de sangre, claro que hay puristas obsesivos y otros como los traidores a la sangre, pero por ahora no va a integrarse en esos puntos.

—bueno, tengo ciertos inconvenientes con su presencia en mi gala debido a que todos los presentes aquí son señores de nobles y antiguas casas de familias sangre pura que han estado en este lugar desde las épocas de los mismos fundadores, su linaje Slytherin le puede ayudar en algunos aspectos, pero en este aspecto creo que está en una instancia malaventurada debido a los problemas que causaría el tenerlo aquí—Tom no pudo evitar notar con satisfacción que dejó de usar el "tu" para usar ahora "usted" lo que significa un gran cambio en un Lord como Malfoy.

—Comprendo en absoluto, pero si usted, como el Lord de la casa que abre las puertas a esta fiesta no tiene inconveniente personal, no veo razón para que yo no pueda quedarme el resto de la velada aquí—declaro finalmente Tom y siguió saludando a los demás invitados a la fiesta.

Afortunadamente, Orión lo salvó del cuestionario de su padre llevándolo a conocer a todos sus primos, cercanos y lejanos que no conocía por alguna u otra razón.

Salazar agradeció infinitamente el que todos los Black sigan teniendo nombres de constelaciones, sería tan desastroso para él el hacerse cargo de memorizar tantos nombres que no tengan nada que ver con estrellas.

Cuando los fuegos artificiales daban inicio a un nuevo año, Salazar vio con alegría el fin de su cumpleaños y el comienzo de un nuevo año.

**~KB~**

El regreso a Hogwarts había sido un momento interesante para Tom, sobre todo por el hecho de que Orión lo vio en la fiesta de los Malfoy pero eso no evitó que en la entrada del gran comedor corriera a abrazarlo.

— ¡Tomito! ¡Gracias por regalarme eso! ¡Eres la única persona que podría adivinar que quería eso de navidad!—gritó atrayendo la atención de todo el cuerpo estudiantil haciendo que Abraxas se sintiera tan abochornado que quería ahorcar a Orión por su falta de decoro como heredero Black.

Cuando al fin Orión se separó, otro grito con su nombre hizo que se diera cuenta que solo unas semanas hacen a la gente llenarse de energía y gritos.

— ¡Thomas Marvolo Riddle Gaunt!—gritó Minerva y Tom simplemente la miro caminar como leona (irónicamente) amenazante hacia él y todos se hacían a un lado porque emanaba peligro.

—Minerva, saludos y buenos días—saludo tranquilamente y Minerva lo empezó a zarandear como muñeca de trapo.

—¡¿buenos días?! ¡Me hiciste pasar todas las festividades investigando todos los arboles familiares de las familias mágicas de toda Europa cuando pudiste haberme dicho!—reclamaba aun zarandeándolo y Tom solo reía de su reacción.

Tal vez el decirle a Minerva que si deseaba la respuesta investigara de donde venía sanguíneamente él, no fue una buena idea.

—Es más divertido y aprendiste que los Ross eran una familia noble de alto linaje hace unos cuantos años—dijo e intempestivamente fue dejado en el piso donde amablemente Charlus lo atrapo antes de caer de brucen en el piso.

— ¿Tan malo fue investigar todos los linajes?—pregunto Charlus entre risas sujetando a Tom y dejándolo en el piso cuando dejo de girarle el mundo.

—cuando investigues todos los libros de linajes mientras celebran el año nuevo, háblame del porque no me enfadaría—dijo Minerva molesta y Charlus se hecho a reír de nuevo.

—a los hijos de las familias sangre puras nos hacen repasar los linajes mágicos mucho tiempo y usualmente estamos día y noche cuando nuestros tutores son exigentes nos toca estudiar todas las noches—respondió abraxas y eso aumento la risa de Charlus.

— ¡Ressen es un tutor que da miedo!—finalizo Charlus caminando a la mesa de Slytherin y sentándose junto a Tom, Abraxas, Orión y Minerva.

A estas alturas nadie podía decir nada. Ya era normal que algunos Griffindor o Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw se sentaran en la mesa de Slytherin, ya el temor de Slytherin se había ido.

—Bien, ¿Qué paso de interesante estas vacaciones?—pregunto Charlus y Orión comenzó a contar las pesadillas que pasaba con su padre porque no tenía "El comportamiento adecuado de un heredero de la noble y antigua casa de los Black"

—te comprendo, mi padre me dice lo mismo, "Debes comportarte como el futuro Lord Potter, Charlus, no puedes estar viviendo toda tu vida estudiantil comportándote como un niño, ¡tu hermano es mucho más maduro que tú y ni siquiera va a ir a Hogwarts aun!"—dijo haciendo una imitación infantil de su padre causando las risas de Abraxas, Orión y Dorea

Tom escuchaba y reía de vez en cuando seguían conversando felizmente.

**~KB~**

Cuando Minerva McGonagall fue a su dormitorio en Griffindor ese día, se sentía impactada, anonadada y sobre todo un poco avergonzada.

¡Zarandeó a la reencarnación de Salazar Slytherin!

Su madre moriría si se enterase, Merlín, ella se moriría si lo hubiera sabido antes, pero él no le contó nada más que eso.

"Sí, Soy la reencarnación de Salazar Slytherin, pero no lo digas a nadie por ahora, busco al idiota de Godric"

Y pensar que pronto va a llegar la reencarnación de Griffindor, ¿Cómo sería? Sería un joven tan listo como Tom ¿o no?

Minerva tenía tantas preguntas en su mente que era difícil saber cuál podría preguntar mañana.

**~KB~**

El resto del año escolar paso sin complicaciones para nadie, el club de Integración aumento la cantidad de miembros que fue necesario pedir ayuda a alguien más.

Un amigo de Minerva de Ravenclaw llamado Filius Flitwick accedió a ayudarlos felizmente con la cultura goblin y de algunas criaturas mágicas para aumentar el conocimiento del club de integración y la ayuda para las clases de los años superiores.

Junto a Filius, Augusta Rockwood había accedido a ayudar también como forma de agradecimiento porque Tom siempre la ayuda en la tarea cuando Minerva no puede ayudarla y eso termino con una serie de integrantes nuevos al "Grupo colectivo de Tomito"

Había sido una serie de integrantes de todas las casas que Tom tenia ahora que era mucho más fácil acrecentar la unificación de casas y lo único que faltaba era eliminar la mesa de profesores y hacer ajustes.

Pero podía hacerlo cuando ellos aparezcan. Siempre y cuando Godric quiera aparecer.

Y más le vale aparecer porque no le va a gustar enfrentar su ira.

* * *

Bien, acabamos el primer año escolar. ¿porque? Porque de aquí vamos a saltar al nuevo año escolar.

Las chicas van a venir y con algunos nuevos personajes que van a darle cuadritos a Tom.

Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Amo sus reviews!


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Las vacaciones fueron y vinieron en una rutina perfecta según Salazar, comenzando con las clases para todos, las clases particulares con quienes iban a ir a la universidad y finalmente preparando lo que debía hacerse en el club de integración. Su tarea de vacaciones yacía terminada en algun punto de su baúl mientras evaluaba lo que se debe enseñar en el club de integración.

Con una sonrisa de despidió de los miembros del orfanato y caminó hacia la estación del tren pensando seriamente en lo que vaya a pasar este año.

Entró a un compartimiento del tren con semblante ausente y sacó su diario de entre su ropa para continuar la entrada de este día.

**_1 de septiembre de 1938_**

_Pronto va a comenzar el nuevo año escolar. He decidido que este año voy a hacer un cuadro comparativo entre lo que se enseñaba en mi tiempo y lo que se enseña ahora, afortunadamente Helena está dispuesta a ayudarme a mejorar el colegio una vez que hable con Rowena._

_Espero que ella llegue este año, Rowena tenía tantas buenas ideas para este colegio que su muerte fue la perdida más grande de todas. Aunque Helga era el alma de Hogwarts, ella ponía el corazón a lo que hacíamos y ella hace falta también._

_Godric también hace falta, era el espíritu de nosotros y era el único que podía comprender la belleza de una buena carrera de escobas._

_Anexo 14: Cuadro comparativo entre las asignaturas de antes y de ahora. Página 167 del presente diario._

_Volviendo al tema principal, escuche que en este año se deben hacer las elecciones para siguientes asignaturas del año que viene, tengo planeado escoger todas las asignaturas con el fin de evaluarlas a todas._

_Hasta ahora la mayoría de clases han sido aceptables, a excepción de defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¡Una clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras debe incluir una introducción a las artes oscuras y las diferencias entre magia oscura, de luz y neutral! Además la clase era Defensa contra las artes mágicas ¡Todas las artes mágicas, no solo oscuras! Es lo más lógico del mundo y no comprendo cómo es que la profesora Merrythought cree que puede enseñar esa materia sin adentrarse en lo más lógico como medio para que los estudiantes se adapten a la materia._

_¡Inaceptable!_

_Si Godric estuviera aquí, ya se habría puesto a pelear con Merrythought por la baja calidad de su materia. Y se atrevieron a quitar del pensum académico "Defensa contra las artes muggles" ¡Todos tienen derecho de saber cómo usar una maldita espada o por lo menos como defenderse con las artes marciales orientales! Es inaudito que hayan quitado eso._

_No comprenden las cosas más básicas del pensamiento con el que se fundó Hogwarts: _

_Protección a todo ser mágico_

_Debemos enseñar a proteger, usar la magia para ayudar y controlar la magia con el fin de ser seres útiles a la sociedad._

_Pero para enseñar a proteger, hay que enseñar a defenderse de magos y muggles por igual, entender las criaturas mágicas y finalmente sanar._

_¿Acaso es tan complicado comprenderlo?_

_¿Qué rayos tiene en la cabeza esos idiotas del comité de padres que permiten que tales idioteces se enseñen a los estudiantes?_

_¡Tiberius Malfoy va a escuchar de mí y mis quejas muy pronto!_

Antes de que pudiera seguir escribiendo más, la puerta se abrió y Orión apareció.

— ¡Lo hallé!—grito hacia el pasillo y algunos sonidos de pasos se acercaban.

Pronto, abraxas estaba entrando al compartimiento junto a Eileen, Alphard y Charlus.

—buenos días—saludo Tom dejando el diario guardado entre su ropa, sabía que no podrían leerlo, pero no iba a arriesgar que el diario con todos sus secretos este a la vista de todos.

—buenos días—saludo Abraxas sentándose frente a Tom junto a Alphard.

Eileen se sentó junto a Abraxas y Orión se sentó con Charlus junto a Tom.

— ¡Buenos días Tomito! ¿No crees que es un maravilloso día?—preguntaba animado Orión.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?—pregunto Tom mirándolo con una leve sonrisa. Orión y Charlus eran como Godric, bastante animados.

—Bueno, Wal va a entrar este año a Hogwarts y está tan entusiasmada contigo que muere de ganas por conocerte, me regalaron en mi cumpleaños una escoba de carreras y finalmente llegó el nuevo año escolar y con Tomito no puede ser aburrido—respondía felizmente y entusiasmado Orión.

—tiene razón, con Tom es imposible que sea aburrido, hoy mi hermano estaba sufriendo porque quería ir a Hogwarts, pero llega el próximo año, así que no es tanta la espera—decía Charlus y Tom miro un momento a Charlus y recordó que él tenía un hermano dos años menor que él

El resto del viaje siguió con nimiedades que eran divertidas para Tom, un gran contraste a los dos chicos que había conocido el año anterior.

**~KB~**

Al llegar al gran comedor, puso su completa atención al sombrero seleccionador ya que si había un rasgo que iba a hacer que el sombrero le señalase quien era Helga, Rowena o Godric, tenía que estar atento para saber quién venia.

Miro con atención al sombrero hasta que Dumbledore llamo otro nombre.

—Lovegood, Luna

Y en ese momento Tom lo vio, el gesto, la sonrisa de las costuras después de un rato que el sombrero quedo en silencio y grito finalmente.

— ¡Ravenclaw!

Tom aplaudió aunque no era de su casa, pero sabía quién era, solo podría ser Rowena Ravenclaw como aquella joven rubia de mirada soñadora.

Había pensado en dejar de ver la selección ahora que ya había visto a Rowena, pero se contuvo, decidió quedarse a ver si podía hallar a Helga o a Godric en esta selección.

—Sprout, Pomona

¡De nuevo! Casi se le sale el corazón de la emoción a Salazar, las dos chicas, Rowena y Helga estaban en el mismo año. Ahora, si Godric aparecía, iba a pararse a aplaudir a un Griffindor a pesar de lo que digan sus compañeros.

— ¡Hufflepuff!

Siguió viendo la selección con un poco más emoción, pero al finalizar la selección con un chico de Slytherin apellidado Zabini, Tom suspiro un momento pero se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Sore había llegado sin las cartas, cuando le preguntó, asintió al preguntarle qué les había entregado las cartas, por lo que tenía toda la fe que podía tener el alma reencarnada de un mago hablante de pársel, en que ellas supieran quien es él.

No podía perder la esperanza de volver a verlas.

**~KB~**

Luna Lovegood caminaba por los pasillos con una mirada soñadora como si recordara momentos antiguos de las piedras del castillo. Caminaba a paso lento, pausado pero siempre llegaba a tiempo, siempre cumplía todo como debía, siempre respondía lo que le preguntaban cuando debía hacerlo. No era ambiciosa.

Cuando escucho a su compañero de un año superior, Filius Flitwick, hablar con su compañera Augusta en la sala común sobre el misterioso joven que había comenzado el club de integración como una versión de la antigua clase de Helga de Tradiciones, se interesó. Podría ser que el chico sea Salazar. Pero debía investigar primero.

— ¿Quién es ese chico del que hablan?—pregunto con su voz suave, soñadora y tranquila para atraer la atención de los dos jóvenes.

Filius sonrió emocionado y le indico a la joven Luna que se sentara.

—Tom Riddle, es un chico de segundo año de Slytherin que es el mejor de la clase, siempre estamos compitiendo, él, yo, Minerva y Jean Smith de Hufflepuff, somos los representantes de los listos de cada casa, pero él tiene muchas cosas a su favor, es un genio y es quien se armó de valor para pedir abrir un club siendo que solo era un joven de primer año. Las primeras reuniones del club eran con poca gente y solo nacidos de muggles iban y algunos sangre puras de Slytherin, pero las reuniones del club fueron tan buenas que atrajo la atención de muchos y para el final del año, más de tres cuartos del colegio asisten al club de integración, da clases a los chicos de su orfanato los fines de semana y tiene tiempo para todo, es un chico agradable y mañana es la primera reunión del año escolar del club de integración, si lo deseas puedes ir, te ha de interesar sabiendo que eres tan curiosa—explicó felizmente Filius mientras Luna sonreía lentamente.

—seria agradable ir a ver ese club—murmuró Luna y Augusta asintió ante su declaración.

—Eso es bueno, puedes llevar a los hermanos McFusty al club también, como no son tan familiares con las costumbres de los magos de aquí, puede ayudarles mucho—comentaba Augusta y Luna asintió.

Era una buena idea el llevar a Kenric y Miriam al club, puede ayudarlos a estar más emparentados con el modo de vida de los magos de Londres.

A la mañana siguiente, Luna había entrado al enorme salón del club de Integración con Kenric y Miriam justo a tiempo después de clases. Ahora el salón que antes había sido de Helga tenía el letrero: "Integración a los nuevos magos sobre las costumbres y tradiciones conocido anteriormente como la clase de Tradiciones de Hufflepuff".

Con una gran emoción en su rostro, entro y tomó asiento en la mitad con Kenric y Miriam.

— ¿Segura que es una buena idea?—pregunto Miriam al ver el salón llenarse de muchos estudiantes.

—Debe ser buena, Miriam, mira que si Luna dice que es una buena idea, debe serlo, Luna no ha equivocado hasta ahora en nada, ahora veamos que tiene de bueno este dichoso club—respondía Kenric antes de que Luna pudiese decir algo.

Ahí, en el centro del salón estaba Tom Riddle con sus compañeros de todas las casas, Ivonne Bones junto con su primo Edgar Bones se habían incluido casi al final del año escolar pasado al club de integración y ofrecieron su ayuda amablemente.

—Bienvenidos a un nuevo año del club de Integración, bienvenidos a los nuevos compañeros que han decidido acompañarnos en este año y gracias a todos los nuevos compañeros que han decidido venir. El día de hoy vamos a comenzar con una lección que todos ustedes harán, a cada uno de ustedes se les enviará esta bola de papel y quien la tenga, hará una pregunta relacionada con lo que se ha visto en el club durante el año escolar anterior y la lanzará a cualquier persona de cualquier casa y edad, recuerden, no hay respuestas incorrectas ni preguntas malas, todos estamos para aprender a integrarnos unos con otros porque somos una gran unidad de colegio—comenzó el discurso Tom Riddle y Luna podía ver en sus ojos el brillo de la enseñanza que solía tener Salazar antes de irse.

Una sonrisa triste cruzo su rostro al recordar a Salazar al irse y lo último que escucho de él antes de morir.

El club de integración, se volvió algo bastante divertido y con muchas risas cuando la pelota de papel golpeaba a alguien en la cabeza o iba hacia el piso y la persona caía por atraparlo. Fue bastante divertido hasta que la pelota cayó en las manos de Kenric.

— ¿mi nombre y las costumbres antes de dormir? Pues mi nombre es Kenric McFusty, las costumbres en mi familia antes de dormir son revisar los límites de los territorios del clan, asegurar a todos los dragones en sus nidos, contar los huevos y asegurar el ganado al otro lado del terreno, dejar las ventanas abiertas y las varitas cerca por si algun dragón quiere salir huyendo fuera del terreno, de ahí y con una buena cena, podemos ir a dormir tranquilos—dijo Kenric y dejo la pelota en las manos de Miriam quien sonrió.

— ¿Qué clase de curiosidades nos puedes dar sobre ti?—pregunto y lanzo la pelota hacia Tom quien la atrapo de un salto.

Con una venia hacia todos los estudiantes que sonrieron, miro a Miriam y sonrió.

—Tom Riddle, las curiosidades sobre mi es que no tolero Halloween, prefiero Samhain, no comprendo el significado de la navidad, soy ambicioso, astuto y tengo muchos malos defectos que por el bien de la humanidad nunca voy a dejar salir a flote y soy un buen material para bromas si quieren que las mismas bromas les caigan por la espalda—respondió y lanzó la pelota al aire para que un estudiante de Griffindor de sexto año la atrapase y haga su pregunta.

Luna se quedó un momento atónita por lo que escuchó, le recordaba tanto a lo que dijo Salazar un día mientras buscaban estudiantes para Hogwarts.

**_Había sido un día largo, un par de chicos magos se habían negado a ir a Hogwarts porque creían que sus poderes eran una abominación de dios y que debían ser eliminados._**

**_Helga estaba devastada por esa creencia y no sabía que más hacer para convencerlos, finalmente, Salazar los había dejado avisándoles que siempre tendrían las puertas abiertas de Hogwarts para ellos pero que no deberían ser mal agradecidos._**

**_—Haber Salazar Slytherin, ¿Cuáles son tus curiosidades? Yo y Helga ya hemos hablado, te toca—decía Godric felizmente masticando un pedazo de carne junto a la fogata que hicieron a las afueras del pueblo ya que iban a regresar a Hogwarts mañana._**

**_—bien, Salazar Thomas Slytherin, las curiosidades sobre mi es que amo celebrar Samhain, no comprendo el significado de las fiestas en las que se deben dar regalos, soy ambicioso, astuto y tengo muchos malos defectos que por el bien de la humanidad nunca voy a dejar salir a flote y si me sigues molestando, Godric, te advierto que puedo molestarte el doble cuando menos te lo esperes, soy un descendiente de serpientes, puedo ser tranquilo, pero cuando me hacen enfadar exploto y finalmente, no dejes tu espalda descubierta a mi o veras que hay cosas peores que un corte de espada, por ejemplo, una araña en tu cabello—finalizaba Salazar riendo al final cuando Godric salto y empezó a buscar arañas en su cabello_**

**_— ¡Eres malo Sally!—se quejaba Godric y Salazar se limitó a reír._**

**_—tú te lo buscaste, Godric_**

Luna salió de su recuerdo cuando Orión Black grito.

— ¡Eres malo Tomito! No debes decir esas cosas de mi persona, soy un joven noble y respetable que sigue las tradiciones—decía Orión entre broma y broma

—tú te lo buscaste—reía Tom y siguieron con el juego hasta que la hora del club acabó.

Luna sonrió y aferro más fuerte la carta que estaba en sus manos.

Salazar estaba ahí, frente a ella arreglando a su modo la escuela.

* * *

Bien, aquí estamos con el siguiente (tengo muchas ideas y las estoy explotando al máximo)

¡Rowena y Helga están aqui! Sé que todos querian que Harry/Godric llegara, pero no pasará hasta dentro de un año más (disfruto la agonía de Sally)

Rowena es la querida y amada Luna. Así que lo ultimo fue escrito en su punto de vista.

Kenric, Miriam, Jean Smith y los hermanos Bones son una combinación mortal para hacerle la vida un infierno a nuestro protagonista Slytherin. (como dije, disfruto la agonia de Sally)

En el siguiente capitulo la vision de Helga del primer dia del club de Integración y finalmente la confrontacion de Luna, Pomona y Tom.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Amo sus reviews, me animan a querer subir mas de este fic


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Pomona Sprout era una joven enamorada de la vida, amaba la oportunidad de ir a Hogwarts y sobre todo amaba el hecho de que su escuela esté aún de pie y funcionando.

Miró por la ventana de su compartimiento de tren pasar las montañas y se preguntaba en que momento colocaron este tren hacia el colegio y se dejaron de usar los transportes mágicos para escoltar a los nacidos muggles para darles una mejor experiencia mágica.

Saludo con todos y a la vez con nadie, era ajena a todos, no era una niña de once años, ni era una maestra, no entraba en ninguna clase, pero estaba contenta.

Amaba ver cómo ha progresado su escuela.

Caminó con ilusión por los pasillos y por el lugar en general, las piedras vibraban de vida y la hacían sentir cómoda después de once años en un lugar lleno de cosas que la aterraban, los muggles seguían aterrándola. Ser una mestiza con una madre muggle violenta no era fácil para Helga.

Cuando su nombre fue llamado, caminó hasta el sombrero y espero a que todo se apague ante sus ojos.

_—Haber, veamos que hay en tu… ¡Señorita Helga! Que maravilloso tenerla a usted y a Lady Ravenclaw en esta misma selección_

_Saludos querido amigo, ¿Quiénes más están aquí aparte de mí?_

_Lady Ravenclaw y Lord Slytherin, Lady Ravenclaw está en la mesa Ravenclaw ahora mismo y Lord Slytherin está en la mesa de Slytherin en los segundos años_

_¿Y Godric?_

_Aun no llega, pero creo que Lord Slytherin sabrá cuando ha de llegar, ¿su misma casa o desea probar suerte?_

_Deseo ver a mis estudiantes, mi casa y mis elfos_

_En ese caso…_

_—_ ¡Hufflepuff!

Fue a la mesa de Hufflepuff sonriendo mirando los rostros amables que le daban la bienvenida. Estaba en casa de nuevo.

Los primeros días fueron interesantes y algo extraños para Helga, cuando vio el horario se sorprendió que hayan quitado la mayoría de sus clases para los de primer año. El que hayan quitado la clase de tradiciones la tenía furiosa. Pero apretando el horario y frunciendo el ceño parecería por fuera como su estuviera con confusión.

Un chico de segundo año llamado Jones Bones se le acercó con una sonrisa al ver su confusión ante las materias.

— ¿Eres criada en el mundo muggle?—pregunto con amabilidad y Helga asintió levemente cosa que agrando la sonrisa del chico.

—soy Jones Bones, ayudo en el club de Integración, si tienes problemas con algo que no comprendas del mundo mágico te ayudará mucho ir al club—ofreció y Helga lo miro con interés.

— ¿Club de Integración?—pregunto Pomona y el chico asintió.

—el club de Integración a los nuevos magos sobre las costumbres y tradiciones conocido anteriormente como la clase de Tradiciones de Hufflepuff, lo inauguró un chico de Slytherin de segundo año el año pasado diciendo que la clase más importante para los primeros años era enseñada por Lady Hufflepuff y que por eso él iba a revivir esa clase como un club, ¿te interesa?—pregunto el chico y Helga asintió emocionada.

¡Revivieron su clase de tradiciones!

Cuando iba camino al club guiado junto a otros chicos de Hufflepuff que se unieron al club, empezó a pensar lo que le dijeron. Un chico de segundo año, de Slytherin, lo que significaba solo una cosa:

Salazar

Helga tomó aire y entró al gran salón. Desde la muerte de Salazar no había sido lo mismo sin él, Godric había caído en una gran depresión después de enviar a ese sujeto al consejo de magos donde él mismo dicto la sentencia de ese hombre.

Fue la primera vez que vio a un Dementor succionar el alma de una persona y a Godric con esos ojos tan fríos.

La muerte de Salazar había golpeado muy fuerte a Godric, casi tanto como la golpeo la muerte de Rowena.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando una pelota de papel llegó hasta ella. Con confusión se levantó y miro a todos lados.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?—pregunto y espero las risas que iban a venir, pero solo una suave risilla resonó en el salón de algunos estudiantes.

—hacer una pregunta sobre el club—respondió un chico de al frente de todos y Pomona asintió para sí misma.

— ¿Cómo era la clase original de Lady Hufflepuff?—preguntó y lanzó la pelota al aire que fue atrapada por un joven de Griffindor de cuarto año.

—la clase original era para enseñar a los nacidos muggles las tradiciones de los magos para que se adapten mejor a las materias del colegio, Lady Hufflepuff enseñó a los magos sangre pura como mezclarse con los muggles enseñándoles las tradiciones de estos y como mantener un perfil bajo entre estos—respondió emocionado y lanzó la pelota al otro lado del salón— ¡Tomito nos enseñó eso en las primeras clases junto con las clases de varitas de los fundadores!

Helga miró al chico que gritó y luego a los chicos que estaban frente a todos, los vio uno a uno hasta que lo halló.

Esa sonrisa satisfecha y el brillo en los ojos al dar conocimiento a otros era el mismo que veía en Salazar y en ese momento lo supo.

Salazar no cambió, solo se fue del colegio y los que cambiaron fueron ellos.

Todo por haber escuchado a ese hombre, él alejo a Salazar de ellos y causo las muertes de todos.

Helga los lloró a todos, vio las tumbas de todos, porque fue la última en morir.

Cuando la clase del club acabó, se quedó detrás de todos, mirando a la única persona que se había quedado también, una chica rubia de Ravenclaw.

Quizás, podría ser Rowena.

**~KB~**

Cuando Salazar vio a las dos chicas que se quedaron cuando el club acabó, miro a los demás que miraban a las chicas con curiosidad.

—voy a hablar con ellas, adelántense, iré en un rato—dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada hacia Abraxas hizo que abriera los ojos y asintiera jalando a Orión.

—Vamos, tú y Alphard deben acabar la tarea de herbología, no los ayudaré a menos que me hagan un favor—comenzó a hablar jalando a Orión y Alphard.

— ¡Charlus tampoco acabó la tarea!—dijo Orión jalando a Charlus con él.

Charlus rio y se dejó llevar mirando a Augusta y Filius

—ustedes son Ravenclaw, ¿me echan una manito? No sirvo para astrología, nunca podre recordar todas las constelaciones del cielo—decía con una risa y Filius rio felizmente siguiéndolos.

Minerva decidió hacer lo que Tom les pidió y salió ultima del salón cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Sabía que si él quería hablar a solas con ellas, ellas deben ser las otras dos fundadoras de Hogwarts, debe ser la única explicación lógica.

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrada, Tom volvió a ver a las dos jóvenes que se habían acercado a él.

—Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus—dijo Tom en un murmuro mirándolas a ambas chicas.

—Et comburet eum coluber leo—murmuraron las dos y Tom sonrió ampliamente. Estaban ahí, ambas regresaron.

—Rowena, Helga—saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y Helga lo abrazó.

— ¡Volviste al fin! ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pasamos Godric y yo después de que moriste?! ¡Fue peor que el mismo infierno! ¡Nunca vuelvas a morir antes que yo o en mi siguiente encarnación te golpearé!—dijo Helga aferrándose a él.

Salazar podría decir después que no se conmovió por las lágrimas de Helga pero lo hizo y devolvió el abrazo.

—Lo siento, pero les advertí—murmuró y un momento después Rowena se acercó a mirarlo fijamente.

—Salazar… ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo!—dijo con una gran sonrisa abrazando a su vez a Salazar. Todo estaba bien de nuevo, estaban juntos, solo faltaba Godric y todo estaría como antes.

—Rowena, la última vez que te vi estabas muerta, ¡Claro que es bueno verte de nuevo!—respondió y correspondió al abrazo.

Una vez se separaron, Salazar se sentó en una mesa y las miró.

—Bien, ¿Qué han hecho en esta vida?—pegunto emocionado. Cuando Godric apareciera, ellas van a golpearlo, así que eso bastaría por ahora.

Helga se sentó en otra mesa y Rowena en una silla cercana.

—bien, nací como mestiza, soy la hija de un editor de una revista sobre seres mágicos ¿sabían que los nargles siguen sin ser descubiertos? ¡Increíble! Mi… ¿madre? Murió cuando este cuerpo tenía siete años en una explosión por una poción experimental, fue algo triste porque el padre de este cuerpo amaba mucho a esa mujer, ayude a muchos chicos de mi vecindad a acoplarse a la magia ya que algunos vecinos eran nacidos de muggles y despiste al ministerio de magia unas cuantas veces, ¿ustedes?—respondió Luna con una leve sonrisa mirando a los otros dos.

—bueno, nací como mestiza del mismo modo, un mago mestizo y una muggle, el mago es un hombre muy bueno, amable y comprensivo, pero lamentablemente la ¿madre? De este cuerpo es una mujer que odia la magia y a su esposo, me odia a mí y bueno, traté de ayudar a la mujer a adaptarse, pero ella no quiere saber nada de nada de la magia, así que lamentablemente mi padre me ha protegido durante estos años, pero a veces ella me asusta mucho, pero los vecinos son gente muy buena y estaba ayudando a una bruja anciana que tenía una casa enorme que limpiar, a cambio me ayudaba mucho con algunas cosas sobre la magia accidental, ¿y tú, Sally?—pregunto Helga finalmente pero vio a Salazar fruncir el ceño ante lo que contó.

—bueno, soy mestizo, huérfano, mi madre murió al traerme a la vida y el otro hombre la abandono cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, he estado en el orfanato, dándole clases a los huérfanos y esperándolas a ustedes y Godric—finalizo Salazar mirando los rostros de las dos chicas.

—bien, ¿Qué tan mal está el colegio?—pregunto Luna finalmente poniéndose seria y mirando a Salazar fijamente.

Tom suspiro y miro a las dos chicas seriamente.

—quitaron las clases de tradiciones, defensa contra las artes muggles, introducción a la magia y las runas son una clase electiva como cuidado de criaturas mágicas, aritmancia y adivinación—comento Salazar—las clases de defensa contra las artes mágicas se cambió a defensa contra las artes oscuras y talentos mágicos fue suprimida por completo. El comité de padres está a cargo de esa clase de cosas y no han hecho nada, me tienen como el epitome de la pureza de sangre y como el mago oscuro más grande de la era, el gran y malvado que estaba en contra de que los nacidos de muggles estudiaran aquí y que ustedes tres me exiliaron del castillo, así de mal, Rowy—declaro con simpleza Salazar mirando a Rowena apretar los dientes.

— ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!—grito molesta Rowena mirando con rabia a Tom.

—no lo sé, estoy buscando al responsable, pero creo que fue su amado y adorado director al que escogieron por sobre mí—respondió mirando a Rowena fijamente con algo de molestia.

— ¡No lo escogimos sobre ti! ¡Nadie podría escogerlo a él por sobre ti! Godric y yo sufrimos mucho y me tomó mucho esfuerzo separar a Godric de ese hombre cuando te vimos caer por el precipicio. Godric quiso bajar a buscar el cadáver después de romperle todos los huesos de la cara y, bueno, fue difícil lograr que se calmara para que al final lo enviara al consejo de magos y fuera la primera persona en recibir el beso del Dementor—finalizo Helga mirando a Tom y Luna.

Rowena se quedó en silencio, nunca supo cómo murió Salazar y al parecer todo fue culpa de ese hombre.

Salazar miro a Helga un momento para luego sonreírle levemente.

—Siempre me pregunte qué pasó con ese sujeto, gracias Helga—declaro Salazar. Nunca se enteró de lo que paso después, solo sabía que su cuerpo fue enterrado junto a los demás Slytherin en el pantano familiar.

—de nada Sally, te necesitábamos de regreso—murmuro Helga mirando a Rowena—ahora, creo que debes hablar con helena—declaro Helga y Rowena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Helena?

—Sí, verás, regreso como fantasma, ella es la dama gris, la fantasma de Ravenclaw, fue…asesinada por el barón de Sevilla y…bueno, no estaba así que no sabía nada hasta que ella me lo dijo el año anterior—declaro Salazar y Rowena tuvo que calmarse durante un largo rato antes de regresar al tema original

—bien, entonces ahora con el pequeño problema entre nosotros ya acordado, vamos a planear como mejoramos el castillo para los estudiantes, el club de integración fue un excelente comienzo, pero debemos mejorar esto ahora mismo—declaro Rowena con una sonrisa y obtuvo asentimientos de los dos presentes.

Esta sería una larga sesión para los tres.

**~KB~**

Cuando los tres aparecieron en el gran comedor, Orión y Charlus hicieron señas desde la mesa Ravenclaw llamándolos a los tres. Pomona miró a Tom de reojo y lo vió sonreír.

—Tranquilas, vamos a la mesa, están conmigo así que nadie va a molestarlas por la mesa—dijo y caminó hacia la mesa sentándose en el espacio que Abraxas le guardó esperando a las dos chicas que se miraron antes de asentir y sentarse junto a Charlus al frente de Tom.

—Vaya, Tomito es tan eficiente, mira que reclutar más personas en solo una semana de clases—dijo Orión con una sonrisa mirando a las chicas—Bienvenidas al grupo colectivo de Tomito, soy Orión Black, el vocero oficial del grupo, Tomito es el líder según la jerarquía que creo tiene el grupo, Abraxas es la mano derecha, Minerva es la cerebrito igual que Filius, Charlus es la mascota, son completamente bienvenidas—finalizó Orión ganándose un sape de la mayoría que estaban cerca de él.

—¡No soy una mascota!—reclamaba Charlus y Orión se limitó a reir.

Pomona agradeció la bienvenida de todo corazón, por fin, después de tantos años añorando su hogar, sentía que estaba en un lugar donde finalmente pertenecía. con Rowena, Salazar y un grupo de chicos que la aceptan sin importarles que ella haya sido anteriormente Helga Hufflepuff.

Pomona Sprout estaba feliz comiendo en la mesa de Ravenclaw rodeada de una amistosa conversación.

* * *

Bien, aquí tenemos el siguiente capitulo.

Primero: ¡La reunion esperada!

Segundo, Godric vendra el proximo año asi que no desesperen.

Tercero, No todo puede ser color de rosa, así que espero que les haya gustado porque no sé nada sobre Sprout así que lo inventé todo.

Finalmente.

Gracias a todos por comentar. Amo sus reviews

Tercero, gracias por todo


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kenric McFusty estaba molesto ese día. Más que molesto, súper molesto y la razón de eso tenía nombre apellido y casa.

Tom Riddle de Slytherin.

Su hermana por alguna extraña razón, desde que Luna comenzó a juntarse con él ha pasado más tiempo con Luna para acercarse a ese sujeto porque a ella le gustaba el desgraciado. ¡Le gusta ese desgraciado!

Kenric acepta que es el más listo de toda su generación, acepta que es un buen líder con la idea del club de integración, pero nunca va a aceptar que su hermana babee por ese sujeto.

¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca!

Así que se tomó como objetivo, desprestigiarlo con el fin de que su hermana vea que es un desgraciado que no merece sus suspiros.

Porque Kenric McFusty es un hermano sobreprotector muy celoso.

Así que este hermoso día de octubre, un bonito fin de semana donde el grupo del desgraciado (aunque en realidad sabía que se llamaba el "grupo colectivo" pero no la razón detrás del nombre) estaba desayunando en la mesa Hufflepuff cuando Kenric se acercó y lo miro fijamente.

—Riddle—llamó y el desgraciado lo miro con una sonrisa.

—buenos días, ¿necesitas algo?—con todo el descaro del mundo el maldito pregunta si necesita algo.

—sí, te reto a un duelo—dijo señalándolo con el dedo sabiendo que atrajo la atención de toda la escuela, porque uno simplemente no reta a duelo al mejor estudiante del colegio, ¡no es natural!

—Siempre y cuando un maestro apruebe el duelo, con gusto—aceptó, acabó de picar el anzuelo, ahora solo es cuestión de mostrar quien es mejor.

Cuando la profesora Merrythought se acercó a los dos, Kenric estaba preparado para lo que sea que pregunte o diga la maestra.

—señor McFusty, ¿a qué se debe este duelo?—pregunto y Kenric sabía bien la respuesta, va a dejar en claro ante toda la escuela que nadie toca ni encanta a su hermana sin su consentimiento.

—a mi hermana le gusta Riddle así que voy a ganar el duelo para que deje de gustarle y si gana se tendrá que casar con mi hermana—declaró sabiendo que había dejado a Riddle entre la espada y la pared.

— ¡Señor McFusty! No puede retar a un duelo a un estudiante solo para que se case con su hermana—dijo la profesora. ¡No comprende la situación! Un McFusty no se deja llevar por nimiedades como un reto.

Un McFusty obtiene lo que quiere.

—profesora, ya acepté así que no puedo dar marcha atrás, como usted acaba de preguntar por el duelo, se está haciendo responsable por el duelo, por lo tanto, debe poner una fecha y hora para que los contendientes elijan a su segundo—declaro Riddle sin levantarse del asiento. ¡No debería estar tan calmado!

La profesora miró a Riddle un momento antes de suspirar y mirar a la mesa de maestros.

—Adelante, si los chicos quieren tener un duelo, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para negarles?—dijo el director. Un hombre razonable que comprende los azares del honor.

—bien, esta tarde después del almuerzo, elijan a sus segundos—declaró Merrythought y Kenric sonrió de lado, iba a escoger a alguien que no le iba a fallar nunca, porque su hermana es capaz de atacarlo por la espalda por esto.

—Elijo a Luna Lovegood—dijo Kenric y Luna se levantó con su aire soñador a su alrededor y asintió.

—siempre y cuando ninguno mate a nadie, podré ser segunda de cualquiera—declaró Luna y vio a Riddle sonreír.

—ahora estoy en un problema, no sé a quién pedirle que sea mi segundo sin que nadie se sienta insultado—dijo Riddle como haciendo broma. ¡Se atreve a bromear con esto!

—Yo opino que Minerva sea la segunda para que sea igualitario—habló ese Griffindor cuyo nombre Kenric no recordaba.

—Acepto—dijo la chica Griffindor y el desgraciado sonrió ampliamente.

—bien, los veo en el gran comedor después del almuerzo—declaro Merrythought y regresó a la mesa de profesores mientras Kenric regresó a la mesa Ravenclaw donde Miriam lo miraba molesta, sonrojada y furiosa.

Tenía que hablar con ella sobre esto.

**~KB~**

Pomona miró a Tom un momento cuando estaban caminando a la sala común de Griffindor a planear lo siguiente a darse en el club de integración. Había tomado mucha insistencia por parte de Charlus, un discurso de la unidad de casas por parte de Tom y unos cuantos pagos en materia de tareas para que algunos Slytherin aceptaran ir a la sala común de Griffindor (dígase, Abraxas y Cygnus)

—Sal, ¿me prometes que no harás daño grave al pobre chico?—preguntó cuándo todos estaban un poco detrás y no podían escucharlos claramente.

—Helga, no voy a hacerle nada de daño, pero planeo empatar con él para que no me vea como una amenaza, pero tampoco como para que mi orgullo sea pisoteado, sabes que soy arrogante, pero tranquila, Rowy no me dejará hacerle nada de todos modos, hizo bien en escoger a Luna como su segunda, pero tengo confianza en Minerva, así que creo que será una buena clase instructiva para la forma de darse un duelo para el club de integración—dijo finalmente Tom y Helga sonrió y asintió.

— ¡Es una genial idea!—dijo llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué cosa?—pregunto Alphard y Pomona lo regreso a ver con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Vamos a hacer que el duelo de Tom y Kenric McFusty sea la clase práctica para los reglamentos de cómo hacer un duelo formal para el club de integración!—dijo Pomona y Orión secundo rápidamente la moción junto a Charlus.

—y mientras ellos pelean, podemos explicar las posiciones, reglas y demás de un duelo como un sangre pura y sería una buena clase demostrativa, me gusta la idea—apoyó Abraxas y después de unos cuantos planes en la sala de Griffindor, estaban listos para al momento del duelo.

**~KB~**

Durante el duelo, la mayoría estaba atenta al duelo que el plan de dar una clase no funcionó.

Afortunadamente, Tom tomó esa tarea para sí.

—Lo principal de un duelo—decía en medio de su duelo—es la observación, observen como el contrincante se prepara para su siguiente ataque, observen el movimiento previo al momento en que esquiva el ataque—indicaba mientras atacaba y esquivaba.

Cuando Kenric se cansó de su modo arrogante, aumento la velocidad e intensidad de lo que lanzaba. Pero al parecer Tom seguía con su calma habitual y seguía explicando.

—la ventaja de los hechizos no verbales es que tu oponente nunca sabrá lo que vas a lanzar y por lo tanto es mucho más fácil para uno el atacar cuando se tiene una alta gama de hechizos en su haber—indicaba finalmente lanzando un hechizo al mismo tiempo que Kenric.

Ambas varitas volaron una hora después de iniciado el duelo.

— ¡Se acabó el duelo! Oficialmente ambos oponentes están desarmados, el duelo termina en un empate—declaro Merrythought y aunque Pomona, Abraxas, Orión, Charlus, Luna y los sangre pura que estaban presenciando el duelo sabían que un duelo no acaba así de fácil y que quien tenía la mano superior era Tom, pero para terminar en paz el encuentro terminó empatando.

Kenric se veía un poco más satisfecho al empatar y por lo tanto levanto su varita, hizo una reverencia de despedida y bajo de la tarima sin decir más.

Tom comprendió el significado de su silencio como una tregua temporal. Se giró a ver a los estudiantes que veían el duelo y llamo su varita olvidando que un chico de doce años no sabe magia no verbal y sin varita.

Tomo su varita y comenzó a explicar los puntos más básicos de los duelos y los hechizos más básicos.

Los chicos nacidos muggles lo consideraron bastante entretenido, los sangre pura comentaban cosas donde veían necesaria una aclaración.

Al final de la reunión del club de integración, Filius era el más emocionado ante la idea de un duelo.

— ¡Tom! ¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer duelos como tú?—pregunto emocionado y su pequeña altura lo hacía ver como un niño pidiendo dulces.

Tom rio y miró a Luna.

—entre nosotros, creo que Luna es tan buena como yo y que es ágil, puedes practicar con ella los hechizos que sabes—comentó y Luna asintió levemente.

—te gustará aprender conmigo, tengo más paciencia que Tom—comento con una leve risa y Pomona apoyo a Luna rápidamente y ambas guiaron a Filius fuera del gran comedor.

**~KB~**

El día 30 de octubre hubo el primer altercado del año escolar, pero no por parte de Tom, sino por parte de Luna Lovegood.

Estaban entrando al gran comedor después del día de clases y Luna se sentó en la mesa Slytherin furiosa.

Pomona y Tom tranquilamente dejaron pasar el estado de ánimo porque el preguntar los harían las víctimas de la furia de Rowena. Solo Merlín sabe con qué cosa saldrá ella esta vez.

Lamentablemente alguien de la mesa, Minerva, pregunto lo que le ocurría, por lo que el grito de Luna Lovegood, la tranquila y dulce Luna, resonó por todo el salón.

—¡¿Qué me ocurre?! ¡Han quitado la mayor parte de la librería y la parte más importante ahora está restringida! ¡Eso es quitarle el conocimiento a los que lo necesitan! ¡Los maestros deben guiar a los estudiantes no prohibirles el acceso al conocimiento! ¡El saber es sagrado!—grito de pie molesta y después de un momento Tom le acercó un vaso de jugo de calabaza a lo que Luna se bebió de un solo sorbo y se sentó aun rumiando en voz baja.

Después de un momento Pomona le acerco un plato de comida.

—querida, sabemos que estas molesta, ya liberaste tu ira y ahora es mejor que tengas algo en el estómago y te tranquilices, el estar con hambre y enfadada te hace un monstruo peligroso para la salud pública y nadie quiere que lances fuego—comento divertida y en tono amable Pomona palmeando el hombro de Luna levemente.

—Pomona tiene razón, Luna, respira y come algo, no quiero tener que escuchar al fantasma de Ravenclaw regañarme porque su amiga tiene un dolor de estómago por la ira y no comer—comento Tom sin despegar su mirada de su comida y de su libro tranquilamente.

—Lo sabias, ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste?—pregunto en voz baja Luna mirándolo mal de reojo.

—porque no quería que me gritaras a mí, preferiría evitar tu ira si es posible, eres un grado menos terrible que Pomona así que no me quiero arriesgar—comento Tom tranquilamente y terminó de comer.

Abraxas vio por primera vez en todo su tiempo en Hogwarts al gran Tom Riddle salir corriendo del gran comedor perseguido por una chica que blandía una cuchara gritándole sabrá Merlín que cosas.

Y con eso, el resto del día pasó en paz.

**~KB~**

El día siguiente de la explosión de Luna Lovegood, muchos estaban esperando el estallido de Tom Riddle como el año pasado.

Sin embargo nunca sucedió porque Tom Riddle no fue visto en todo el día.

Charlus, al no ver a Tom presente en ese día, pregunto a los chicos de Slytherin que había pasado con él.

—Dijo que se ahorraría los problemas y se va a quedar en su habitación todo el día, iba a pedir a un elfo un poco de comida y va a ponerse a revisar las tareas de los chicos del orfanato—respondió Abraxas comiendo tranquilo.

Tom o Salazar le había pedido que les dijera que no iba a estar ese día, no va a dar el beneficio de decir algo como el año pasado a nadie.

Charlus se encogió de hombros y comenzó su día felizmente charlando con Dorea.

Mientras todos se divertían en el gran comedor, Pomona y Luna se miraron entre si y después de la comida decidieron ir a buscarlo. Ambas sabían que esa fecha era una fecha muy dolorosa para él, sus padres y familia fue asesinada por los religiosos en ese día.

Helga sabía que Salazar había muerto ese mismo día, lo que aumento su rencor hacia el 31 de octubre o más bien dicho el día de Samhain cuando no era festejado como su homónimo religioso católico.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hasta las mazmorras hasta que colocaron su palma en una pared y se abrió un túnel para ellas. Los beneficios de ser las fundadoras de Hogwarts era que podrían hallar a cualquier persona.

Cuando salieron del túnel, vieron a Tom Riddle caminar hacia el baño del segundo piso y ambas lo siguieron.

— ¿quieren ver mi cámara? Guarde un basilisco aquí para esperar a que ponga un huevo y también le ordene que devorara a los enemigos de Hogwarts cuando el castillo esté en peligro y un heredero de mi linaje pida su ayuda, pero la historia dice que su deber era devorar a los nacidos de muggles—declaro Tom entrando al baño y colocándose frente a un lavamanos.

—Sal, comprendemos que no quieres que se festeje Halloween, pero ¿ocultarte en tu cámara?—pregunto Luna algo extrañada acercándose a Tom.

—Rowy, comprende que no quiero estar cerca del acantilado, del colegio, de nada en este día, pero son invitadas a acompañarme—declaro Tom siseando al lavamanos y abriendo el pasaje.

Después de que Salazar entrara, Helga y Rowena lo siguieron.

Cuando Salazar bajo y vio los huesos, los limpio con un movimiento de varita para esperar a las dos chicas.

Cuando bajaron ellas, abrió la siguiente puerta y entraron al salón principal de su cámara.

—bienvenidas a mi cámara de los secretos, todo se activa con pársel—dijo con emoción en su voz y comenzó a recorrer toda la cámara.

Rowena y Helga miraban admiradas la cámara, Salazar había puesto mucho esfuerzo haciéndolo.

Al momento de llegar con el nido del basilisco, Tom les indico que cerraran los ojos.

Unos siseos después el basilisco se desenroscó de su nido y dejo ver dos huevos brillantes y negros.

—he ahí el fruto de mi trabajo por muchos años, un huevo de basilisco nacido de un basilisco, sin necesidad de que haya sido originalmente de gallina—dijo tomando el huevo con reverencia y acariciándolo con ojos extasiados.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con el basilisco?—pregunto Helga sin mirar al basilisco.

Tom miro a Pomona un momento antes de responder.

— ¿no es obvio? Dejaré la elección a Dula, si ella quiere quedarse, es bienvenida a hacerlo, yo la crie desde que salió del cascaron, así que ella es inofensiva con Hogwarts a menos que le ordene lo contrario—declaro Tom acariciando al basilisco como si fuera un cachorro tierno.

Rowena decidió mantener sus pensamientos para ella.

—bien, señoritas, ¿quieren ver mi biblioteca? Le pedí a Domino que todos los libros que fueran sacados de la biblioteca terminen en mi biblioteca personal, desde que su amado director comenzó a hacer cambios a mi manera de enseñar, le ordene a Domino que hiciera eso en caso de que en un futuro pase lo que me temí, Domino dejo la orden a sus hijos hasta ahora que el bisnieto de Domino, mi elfo domestico donado para Hogwarts, me informó que la orden se mantiene intacta—explicó y dejo al basilisco en su nido con sus huevos para guiarlas a la biblioteca personal de este.

Rowena sintió una punzada de culpa y luego decidió ayudar a clasificar los libros.

Helga simplemente se limitó a clasificar los libros sin decir nada, si hubiera escuchado a Salazar…nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Pero el pasado no se puede cambiar sin importar cuanta magia tengan.

* * *

Bien, el siguiente capitulo esta aqui

Primero, estamos en el 31 de octubre y Luna explotó, Tom explotó hace un año y faltan Pomona y Harry

Segundo, En el siguiente capitulo el encuentro madre e hija de Rowena y Helena

Tercero, me diverti haciendo la rabieta de Luna, espero les guste tanto como a mi

Cuarto, Dela es el nombre del basilisco y he aqui la explicacion detras de Domino, el elfo.

Quinto, Sally es rencoroso asi que no se sorprendan mucho

Sexto, un review pregunto sobre la camara de Slytherin y aqui está.

Septimo, queda a consideracion de ustedes la identidad del malvado asesino de Sally y primera victima del beso del dementor.

Gracias por leer~


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

El día después del 31 de octubre, Luna Lovegood se encontraba sola caminando hacia un salón aparentemente vacío en una torre, entrar a esa sala le daba dolor, el dolor de estar en la sala en la que había muerto ya muchos años atrás, pero debía hacerlo.

Por ella.

Abrió la puerta y la vio ahí, mirando por la ventana con el semblante pensativo y nostálgico.

— ¿Helena?—pregunto lentamente acercándose a la que alguna vez había sido su hija.

La dama gris, como era llamada ahora, giro a ver a la muchacha de cabello rubio que caminaba hacia ella y adopto su sonrisa amable como lo hace con todos los estudiantes del colegio.

—Saludos joven estudiante ¿Qué te trae a los confines del territorio de la dama gris?—pregunto en tono casual y sereno hasta que la joven seguía acercándose más y más y entonces, Helena se llenó de pánico.

—una charla madre e hija, Helena, Salazar me contó lo que pasó contigo y el barón de Sevilla—declaro la joven y helena miro fijamente a la joven frente a ella, su madre.

— ¿mamá? ¡Mamá! Te juro que no quería hacerlo, en serio pero…decían que…y yo quería…y al final…al final…me llené de pánico y…y…lo siento—empezó a tartamudear levemente Helena.

Se había preparado para esa charla durante cientos de años pero cuando sucede empieza a tartamudear como la joven de dieciséis años que era cuando murió.

La joven levanto su mano deteniendo los balbuceos de la fantasma y le sonrió.

—tranquila Helena, lo comprendo y te perdono, debí haberte dejado la tiara de saber que la querías tanto pero en esos momentos solo me interesaba tenerte junto a mí en mi lecho de muerte—explicó la joven y la fantasma la abrazó con su cuerpo transparente sin desear soltarla pero sabiendo que no podía sentirla realmente.

—¡Lo siento mucho mamá!—sollozaba la fantasma y en ese momento, Rowena Ravenclaw sintió la verdadera impotencia al sentir a su hija llorar pero saber que no podía consolarla, saber que no podía tocar su cabello, saber que la había dejado morir en su lecho de muerte.

—yo también lo siento, Helena—murmuraba con tristeza y pesadez Luna tratando de tocar a la fantasma pero fallando enormemente aumentando su impotencia.

Ambas estaban en la misma situación desoladora y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

**~KB~**

A mediados de noviembre, Charlus llego muy serio al desayuno y miró fijamente a Tom y al resto del grupo colectivo antes de hablar.

—ya que mi tiempo en Hogwarts es menor que el de todos ustedes, voy a extender desde ahora una invitación a la mansión Potter para las vacaciones de navidad, ya que soy un sangre pura, no habrá problemas en que los demás sangre pura como los Malfoy o los Black no dejen ir a Abraxas, Orión, Alphard y el resto de los Black y como es fácil llegar desde el caldero chorreante, será fácil para todos los que quieran venir, así que estaría ofendido que no aceptaran—finalizó su propuesta mirando a Tom fijamente quien se limitó a sonreír y mirar a todos los demás antes de hablar.

—Charlus, considéralo un trato, iremos este diciembre a la mansión Potter—declaro Tom con una sonrisa y Charlus volvió a su estado de ánimo normal.

— ¡Te gané, Abraxas!—dijo con una enorme sonrisa sentándose junto a Dorea y comenzando a comer.

Abraxas se limitó a hacer una leve mueca antes de seguir comiendo.

Tom no entendió nada hasta después de un momento.

Unos días después de la extraña petición de Charlus, Luna, Pomona y Tom se hallaban sentados mirando al calamar gigante mientras los demás disfrutaban de una hora libre en la que los tres podían estar en silencio y tranquilos.

—Saben, he estado pensando en algo últimamente—mencionó Luna mirando al calamar dar vueltas en el lago.

— ¿Qué cosa?—pregunto Pomona mirando a Luna de reojo.

—cuando nos conocimos hace no sé cuántos años, todos veníamos de una familia inglesa mágica que tenía sangre de criatura, todos teníamos diferentes edades, pero algunas cosas eran constantes en nosotros, así que analizando eso con lo que nos pasa ahora, creo que esas constantes van a prevalecer, de ese modo, Godric tendrá las mismas características—mencionó Luna y Tom la miro con algo de sorpresa.

— ¿Características?—pregunto Tom algo extrañado al ver a Luna asentir.

—sí, mira, tiene que ser inglés, como nosotros tres, tomando en cuenta nuestros linajes, somos descendientes de nuestra anterior familia, es decir, tu eres el heredero Slytherin, yo soy la heredera Ravenclaw por parte de mi padre, Pomona es heredera Hufflepuff por parte de su padre igualmente, por lo tanto, Godric debe ser un descendiente Griffindor, pero eso no es todo, debe ser mestizo porque todos nosotros somos mestizos si te fijas bien, así que creo que buscando el linaje de Godric, seremos capaces de saber quién es para cuando él llegue a Hogwarts y poner en marcha los cambios—explicó Luna demostrando que había estado pensándolo mucho últimamente.

Tom asintió a lo que decía Luna pensándolo seriamente.

—si ese es el caso, solo habrían dos familias que son herederas de Griffindor según investigué, los Longbottom y los Potter, Charlus dijo que tiene un hermano y que no tienen más familia, el heredero Longbottom es un sangre pura que está en tercer año, un año menor que Charlus y un año mayor que yo, así que tendría que buscar por los registros de un squib o alguien desheredado de la familia para hallar a Godric entonces—declaro Tom pensativo hasta que Helga miró a Tom un momento.

— ¿y sabes a ciencia cierta si el hermano de Charlus es un sangre pura? Podría ser un mestizo y podría ser Godric—comentó metiendo la mano en el lago llamando al calamar gigante.

Tom miro a Pomona un momento antes de darse cuenta de que no había pensado en eso.

—por esta clase de cosas es que las extrañaba, chicas, siempre salen con buenas ideas—declaro Tom antes de reír—podríamos esperar a que Godric llegue y luego lanzarlo al lago antes de discutir lo que va a venir

Los tres rieron ante la idea.

—Bien, tenemos que esperar a Godric para poder abrir el salón de juntas y empezar a revisar las reglas de Hogwarts antes de hacer algo, ¿revisaron las leyes actuales?—pregunto Luna mirando a Pomona y Tom.

—sí, revisé las leyes en lo que respecta a legalidades de las criaturas y créeme que estoy bastante indignada, si no fuera porque lo revisé en la cámara de los susurros hubiera destrozado algo, mira que quitar derechos a las criaturas oscuras, ¡Podrían haberme enviado a Azkaban en esta era! No tiene nada de malo ser parte criatura—respondía bufando Pomona antes de agarrar un tentáculo del calamar levemente.

—legalmente, todos hubiéramos ido a Azkaban, Pomona, es ilegal practicar necromancia, es ilegal volverse animagos sin registrarse, es ilegal hacer rituales antiguos, es ilegal practicar magia oscura, es ilegal la magia elemental, es ilegal la magia sanguínea, es ilegal la magia pársel, es ilegal la magia druida, es ilegal magia hereditaria, es ilegal practicar Oclumancia y legilimencia, es ilegal celebrar Lughnasadh, es ilegal Samhain, ¡Samhain! Y luego se preguntan porque los magos son tan patéticos ahora—respondía mirando al cielo con irritación Tom.

—Sal, no son patéticos, simplemente no conocen las tradiciones—respondía Luna como la voz de la razón pero Tom no quería escucharlo.

—las conocen, los Black, los Malfoy, los Potter practican las tradiciones pero porque un grupo de nacidos muggles que quieren sus fiestas y sus creencias están en el poder ahora mismo todo Hogwarts está lleno de los horribles colores de Halloween, si tengo que hacerme el ministro para regresar todo como debe ser, pues lo haré Rowena, no me importa lo que digan los demás, pero las tradiciones son nuestras, las fiestas que celebramos son nuestra cultura, no somos los ajenos a la magia como para que impongan sus creencias, ¡Ellos deben adaptarse a nuestra cultura! Para eso creamos Hogwarts, para que los magos nacidos de muggles se adapten al mundo mágico pero ahora comienza a los once y no a los seis como era originalmente—respondía con pasión y fuerza en su creencia Tom y Luna sonrió levemente al ver esa misma pasión que tenía Salazar al enseñar.

—esperemos a Godric—dijo antes de llamar a un elfo por un jugo de calabaza para Tom.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

**~KB~**

El día tan esperado de la explosión de algun otro miembro del grupo colectivo de Tom tuvo lugar el día quince de noviembre y no fue Tom Riddle, Luna Lovegood o Pomona Sprout como Abraxas y Minerva esperaban.

La persona que explotó fue, extrañamente, el calmado y tranquilo Alphard Black.

— ¡Orión Pollux Black! ¡Cuando ponga mis manos encima de ti, lamentaras haber nacido y haber hecho esto!—el grito resonó por todo el gran comedor en la hora de la cena y un extraño Alphard con la piel de color rojo y amarillo entraba hecho una furia señalando a Orión que comía tranquilamente sin prestar atención al gran grito de Alphard hasta que este llego a donde estaba.

—bueno, ¿Qué harás? No puedes matarme porque soy necesario para la familia, no puedes maldecirme porque somos de la misma familia, no puedes golpearme porque soy lindo y no puedes probar que lo hice porque en realidad no tienes pruebas y la idea realmente fue de Charlus, yo solo le di la contraseña de Slytherin—declaro tranquilamente Orión mostrando su temple Slytherin y su lado racional de todo Black.

Tom estaba impresionado con ese lado de Orión. Nunca imagino ver al impulsivo y emocionado Orión actuar tan fríamente, era algo contra natural.

Para aumentar las rarezas de ese día, Alphard jaló a Charlus fuera de su asiento en la mesa de Slytherin y lo llevó a rastras fuera del gran comedor.

Antes de que algun maestro se preocupara, Tom se levantó y fue tras ellos.

— ¡Luna, quedas a cargo hasta que regrese si es que Alphard no destripó a Charlus! Abraxas, conmigo, necesito un escudo humano que no huya—dijo Tom saliendo del gran comedor seguido de Abraxas que protestaba.

—no me voy a quedar de escudo humano, ¿así te haces llamar el estudiante predilecto de Slytherin?—cuestionaba de mala gana Abraxas saliendo hacia el comedor.

—sí, ¿no es obvio? Aprecio mi vida lo suficiente como para no enfrentar a un Black furioso, ¿tienes idea de lo que Orión Black primero hacia cuando estaba enfadado en mi tiempo? No quiero ver a alguien cubierto de mandrágoras de nuevo, esa visión fue espeluznante, pero bueno, en ese tiempo Frederick se lo merecía, digo, el cambiar la varita por una vara normal y fallar frente a su prometida fue algo muy cruel, aunque debo decirte que me reí mucho—decía Tom caminando hacia las mazmorras donde nadie podía escucharlo hablar de esa clase de cosas.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que Orión y Alphard son capaces de lanzar una carreta llena de mandrágoras a alguien?—preguntaba escandalizado Abraxas.

—solo digo hasta qué punto llega un Black—respondió Tom antes de entrar a su dormitorio y ver a Alphard sacudir a Charlus gritando escandalosamente.

— ¡Regrésame a la normalidad!—seguía gritando mientras sacudía a Charlus y este solo se limitaba a sonreír.

—eh, Alphard, ¿no sería más fácil que solo me dejaras regresarte a la normalidad? No es algo tan difícil, está en un libro de cuarto año de encantamientos—explicaba Tom subiendo la voz un poco para que Alphard lo escuche entre tantos gritos.

Alphard soltó a Charlus y miro a Tom con los ojos abiertos y una sensación de vergüenza. Asintió ante la sugerencia de Tom y bajo la cabeza. Estaba muy avergonzado.

Después de que Tom lo regreso a la normalidad, Charlus camino junto a Tom fuera de la habitación de Slytherin.

—El siguiente va a ser Orión, ¿me dirán la contraseña de la próxima semana para hacerlo?—preguntaba animado Charlus y Abraxas lo miro escandalizado.

— ¿vas a hacerlo? Ellos son capaces de lanzarte una carreta llena de mandrágoras o eso es lo que me han dicho—dijo Abraxas en tono reprobador.

— ¡Vamos Malfoy! No es algo tan malo, solo una broma inofensiva, los Potter lo tenemos en la sangre, eso y el romper las reglas, mi abuelo y mi padre también eran así—decía Charlus caminando felizmente por los corredores.

Tom miro a Charlus un momento antes de ponerse a pensar seriamente en lo que dijo, si es que sus teorías son ciertas, entonces los Potter son herederos de Griffindor, posiblemente.

—Oye Charlus, ¿por casualidad no eres heredero de Griffindor?—pregunto en tono casual Tom y Charlus lo miro de reojo antes de sonreír.

— ¡Claro que sí! Amelia Griffindor se casó con Thomas Potter en el 1408 y desde ahí las dos líneas están unidas, pero nadie parece darle tanta importancia, digo no es como si los Potter hubieran desaparecido como los Gaunt, ¿te lo imaginas? Me extrañarían mucho—dijo Charlus caminado felizmente por el pasillo conversando con Abraxas mientras Tom pensaba.

Los Gaunt se unieron a la línea Slytherin cuando Samire Slytherin se casó con Martin Gaunt en el 1684 y después de unas cuantas generaciones se perdió la línea, pero según lo que investigo respecto a ello y las preguntas que le hizo a la joven que lo trajo al mundo en el día de Samhain, los Gaunt se escondieron para evitar contaminar la línea de Slytherin y mantener la lengua pársel.

Si el caso es el mismo, entonces Charlus podría ser Godric sin recordarlo, pero no sería posible dadas las circunstancias.

Tom sabía bien que los tres eran mestizos, Luna era hija de una nacida de muggles y un mago sangre pura, Pomona era hija de una muggle y un mago mestizo y Tom era el hijo de un muggle y una bruja sangre pura, así que Godric debe ser un mestizo para mantener el balance entre todos.

La primera vez fueron sangre pura gracias a una criatura mágica y un mago todos ellos, por lo tanto todos ellos deben ser mestizos esta vez también, para lograr que el castillo acepte a los cuatro como fundadores deben ser iguales en ese ámbito, así que Godric debe ser mestizo.

¿Habrá algun otro heredero Griffindor que sea mestizo?

Tom miro a Charlus nombrar a su hermano y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Podría ser este hermano de Charlus la reencarnación de Godric? ¿Cómo?

—Charlus, ¿tu hermano es sangre pura?—pregunto Tom atrayendo la atención de ambos.

Charlus se tensó un momento y se puso serio, como cuando los invito a la mansión Potter pero esta vez con algo de cautela.

— ¿Vas a decirle a alguien esa información si te la digo?—pregunto Charlus y Tom vio que tenía ese brillo sobreprotector que alguna vez vio a Godric tenerlo con Helena.

—te juro por mi magia y vida que no revelare a nadie esta información a menos que tu o tu hermano me lo permitan—hizo un juramento mágico y al parecer eso era suficiente para Charlus por lo que se relajó un poco.

—mi hermano es mestizo, una bruja nacida de muggles lo engañó con una poción de amor para que le diera su fortuna, pero mi madre lo descubrió antes y la detuvo, pero de ese pequeño inconveniente nació mi hermano, no sabíamos nada de él hasta hace unos años, mi padre estaba muy arrepentido de haberlo dejado solo, pero nos perdonó, así que todos tomamos la responsabilidad por él, mi padre le dio el apellido Potter y mi madre simplemente dijo a todos que era enfermo y que no salía mucho y que hace poco se curó por completo—declaro Charlus con el semblante serio antes de mirar a Abraxas y recordar que él estaba ahí.

—no diré nada, Tom me mataría si lo hago—dijo Abraxas seriamente y Charlus asintió ante lo dicho.

Tom estaba sin palabras, el hermano de Charlus era Godric, tenía que ser Godric. Pero eso solo lo dejaba con una pregunta que le asustó.

¿Qué tan mala vida tuvo antes de que lo hallaran los Potter?

* * *

Bien, ¡Aquí está!

Como entré ya a la universidad, me costó acomodar mi horario para poder acabar este capítulo.

Primero: ¡Ya se sabe quien es Godric!

Segundo. La tan esperada charla de Rowena y Helena

Tercero: Los debates de Tom, Luna y Pomona, ¿quien adivina cuales son las camaras de Rowena y Godric? La de salazar es la camara de los secretos, la de Helga la camara de los susurros, las otras dos se los dejo como adivinanza.

Cuarto: el oscuro secreto de los potter revelado, ok no.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

El día en el que todos se despidieron de Hogwarts por navidad causo que por primera vez en todos sus años Helga Hufflepuff se deprimiera por haber declarado una vacación en Yuletide.

Pomona Sprout no quería regresar a ese lugar donde vivía, así que estaba casi decidida a quedarse en el castillo despidiéndose de todos.

Tom se le acercó el día en el que iban a firmar para irse o para quedarse en el castillo y con una sonrisa le dio la solución a su triste predicamento.

—ven conmigo al orfanato, hay una habitación vacía cerca a la mía desde que Alfred, Arthur y Gilbert ganaron la beca para la universidad en Agosto, puedes quedarte en navidad conmigo para poder ir a la fiesta de navidad donde los Potter y poder hallar a Godric si tenemos suerte, vamos, Luna dice que va a ir a celebrar la navidad con su padre pero que estará en la fiesta de navidad y en la fiesta de fin de año donde los Potter que su padre no tiene problemas, así que…¡Ven conmigo!—ofreció Tom señalando la lista de quienes van a quedarse—tu no quieres quedarte, así que ven.

Después de la explosión de rabia de Luna, Orión y Charlus vinieron con la idea de unificar más a las casas publicando semanalmente después de la reunión del club de Integración las contraseñas de las casas para que entren y todos sean más amigos. Y por esa misma razón, Tom Riddle estaba sentado frente a Pomona leyendo un libro en la sala común de Hufflepuff antes de traer a la luz la razón de su estadía en la sala común.

— ¿Seguro que no será problema?—pregunto Pomona y Tom asintió.

—Hablaré con la señora Cole y listo, una temporada no te hará mal, solo vamos—dijo y con una sonrisa se levantó y puso el nombre de Helga en la lista.

Helga se limitó a mirarlo con una leve sonrisa, al parecer tantos años sin Godric le afectaron mucho al pobre Salazar.

—bien, ya está decidido, vienes conmigo al orfanato, te van a agradar mis huérfanos—dijo Tom tranquilamente y los ojos de Helga se iluminaron.

—Cuéntame de ellos—pidió Helga y Tom comenzó su descripción.

—no se el número total, pero hasta el último fin de semana eran aproximadamente 132 huérfanos de edades que rondan el año hasta los diecisiete años, los huérfanos mayores de diecisiete años tienen que salir a aplicar a la universidad o a trabajar dependiendo del caso, aunque algunos trabajan y estudian, les estoy enseñando a todos los fundamentos más básicos y a los mayores lo que necesitan para obtener la beca en las universidades—conversaba Tom tranquilamente y Helga se veía cada vez más emocionada a cada palabra que escuchaba.

— ¿puedo ir a ayudarte? Creo que no le has dicho a Luna sobre esto, también ha de querer ir—dijo Helga pensando en decirle a Rowena.

—claro, podemos decirle al menos a Luna para que me ayuden en las clases especiales para los chicos que van a la universidad, últimamente el número de huérfanos ha aumentado, deberían aumentar las donaciones también, pero bueno, no puedo quejarme realmente—declaraba Tom dejando su libro en su regazo mientras hablaba.

—los huérfanos muggles han aumentado porque hay una guerra venidera, Tom—dijo Abraxas sentándose junto a Tom saludando con la cabeza a Pomona—hay rumores de que un señor oscuro está aliándose con los muggles para emprender una campaña bélica

Tom miro a Abraxas un momento antes de asentir a la información, si eso pasaba habrían que hacer algunos ajustes.

Salazar recordaba que unos años antes de irse de Hogwarts, hubo un señor oscuro que lidero una guerra de goblin e iban a atacar Hogwarts. Fue la primera vez que los cuatro usaron las barreras más poderosas de Hogwarts de modo que la tierra retumbó, el agua se agitó y los vientos atrajeron a todas las criaturas que vivían en paz en el bosque prohibido a defender su territorio.

Fue hermoso

—un señor oscuro no es problema para Hogwarts, no con nosotros aquí, mientras el director sea alguien que el colegio acepte y haya alguien que ame al colegio por lo que es, no por lo que representa, siempre podrá defender a los estudiantes—declaro Tom con tono solemne y Abraxas lo miro curioso.

— ¿A qué te refieres con amar al colegio por lo que es y no por lo que representa?—pregunto Abraxas confundido, no tenía sentido realmente eso.

—el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería representa el mayor conjunto de conocimientos de los últimos siglos, representa el poder más grande para el mundo mágico, el poder de influenciar a nuevos magos, los futuros líderes del mundo mágico, quien los controle, controla el mundo mágico, alguien que ame al colegio realmente lo amará por ser el castillo en el que puede ser libre, alguien que ame al colegio en verdad es alguien que nunca odiará nada del colegio, ni un estudiante, ni un maestro, alguien que quiera a Hogwarts con todo su corazón, eso es amar al colegio por lo que es, no por lo que representa, Abraxas—explico Pomona en tono soñador y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Abraxas la miro un momento dubitativo antes de comprender realmente que las únicas personas que amarían el colegio son los fundadores y que nadie realmente podría amar al colegio tanto como ellos.

La conversación cambio drásticamente cambiando la tensión anterior de ese momento nostálgico entre Tom y Pomona o mejor dicho, entre Salazar Slytherin y Helga Hufflepuff.

**~KB~**

Cuando Rowena Ravenclaw supo que Tom necesitaba ayuda con los nuevos huérfanos de su orfanato, no dijo absolutamente nada a nadie porque todos conversaban en el vagón alargado mágicamente para que todos los amigos de Tom entraran y no se sintieran excluidos, pero el día después de llegar a casa se presentó en el orfanato con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Viniste!—saludo Helga con emoción dejando que Rowena entre mirando todo el lugar con ojo crítico y una sonrisa.

Cuando siguió a Helga hasta la biblioteca miró a Tom dividiendo a los chicos por edades y necesidades mientras los mayores lo ayudaban antes de que Tom regresara a verla.

—al fin, ella es la chica que les hablaba, mi otra compañera que acepto ayudarnos estas vacaciones para cubrirlo todo—indicó Tom al chico a su lado, Ludwig, mientras terminaba de organizar a los chicos.

—Bien, es un alivio que te quieran ayudar, ¿son tan buenas como tú?—pregunto el chico en tono de broma y Tom le sonrió.

—igual o mejores, no te preocupes—dijo Tom antes de acercarse a Rowena y darle la mano—sabía que vendrías, te toca escoger, los niños que aún no aprenden a leer o los chicos de edades de once a diecisiete, yo ayudaré a los chicos que van a la universidad y Helga escogió ayudar a los chicos de seis a diez y dependiendo de lo que escojas, Minerva va a venir más tarde a encargarse del grupo que falte una ayuda—dijo Tom indicando los grupos y Rowena pudo ver los niños que presentaban un mayor reto antes de mirar a Tom.

Salazar solo pudo reír, la mirada de Rowena lo decía todo, quería un desafío muy difícil, once años sin poder compartir todo lo que sabe la tenía loca por un desafío.

—minerva ayudará a los niños que necesitan aprender a leer, ve a conocer a tus estudiantes—dijo Tom con una sonrisa mientras salía de la biblioteca ahora agrandada de modo que las habitaciones contiguas se volvieron más salas de estudio (un pequeño favor de la señora Cole al ver que las donaciones aumentaron).

Mientras saludaba a los chicos y revisaba los libros, llego Minerva y se pusieron a trabajar con todos los chicos de una sola vez.

Después de tres horas se dio un primer receso y Rowena se hallaba cansada pero feliz por lo que pasaba a su alrededor y escucho a Minerva preguntar.

— ¿Cómo es que hay tantos chicos ahora? El año pasado no eran tantos, eran casi la mitad—pregunto Minerva sirviéndose un vaso de jugo.

Tom acabó su jugo y la miro de reojo.

—eso es porque hicieron un informe sobre las ultimas becas y localizaron el orfanato, vinieron una semana en octubre e hicieron una serie de estudios por todo el orfanato y comenzaron a aumentar las donaciones y por alguna razón se les metió en la cabeza que mientras más huérfanos terminen en Wool, mejor será para ellos, así que unificaron los orfanatos cercanos, trajeron a esos huérfanos y trabajadores y compraron los terrenos para expandir el edificio, no diré que no estoy complacido, mejoró mucho y me ha tomado mucho trabajo hacer esto y estoy orgulloso de mi trabajo—dijo Tom tranquilamente dejando todos los vasos en la cocina y regresando más tarde para continuar.

Diez horas después de haber comenzado, las chicas se quedaron en el orfanato ya que a las ocho de la noche, Londres se vuelve peligroso.

Precise y repita al día siguiente.

**~KB~**

El viaje de fin de año a la mansión Potter fue algo que los cuatro disfrutaron en demasía, Charlus con una gran sonrisa los recibió a todos y los condujo a la sala de reuniones donde estaban algunos ya esperando y los padres de Charlus.

—padre, madre, ellos son Tom Riddle, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood y Pomona Sprout, chicos, ellos son mis padres Mary y Raphael Potter—presentaba Charlus y Lord Potter miro evaluativamente a todos ellos y se centró en Tom.

—Mi hijo me contó que todos son de años inferiores, pero que tú eres el famoso heredero mestizo de Slytherin, dime, ¿no estás en una desventaja al ser un sucio mestizo para tus compañeros de casa?—pregunto en tono tranquilo aunque con la amenaza clara para Tom.

Salazar sabía que Raphael Potter estuvo en Slytherin y tenía mucha razón de haber estado en su casa, el sujeto era una serpiente entre los juncos esperando atacar.

—como le dije a Lord Malfoy el año anterior, si usted tiene inconvenientes con mi presencia aquí, bien puedo irme caso contrario, me quedaré aquí, aunque me apenaría mucho que los demás estudiantes de la casa de Slytherin les dijesen a sus padres sobre este incidente en el que un Lord sangre pura retiró la invitación a su fiesta al heredero del linaje del patrono de su casa de Hogwarts ¿no cree?—dijo Tom tranquilamente y Salazar podría reír malvadamente si no tuviera la educación que tenía.

El Lord Potter se limitó a sonreír y luego miró a Charlus.

—trae a tu…hermano, Charlus, creo que Harrison quería estar en esta fiesta a menos que haya tenido alguna dificultad—pidió y se dio media vuelta para regresar con los adultos de la fiesta ante la mirada de Tom.

Charlus se limitó a asentir y salir con toda la gala que tenía por el salón mientras Helga y Rowena intercambiaban miradas. Salazar les contó acerca de su teoría de que el hermano de Charlus sea Godric, estaban ansiosas por conocerlo.

Después de un momento Charlus regresó completamente solo diciendo que su hermano sufrió un accidente en el salón de pociones y no puede venir.

Salazar estaba a punto de entrar y ahorcar a Godric por esto, ¡El malnacido sabía que iban a estar ahí y viene a estrellarse contra las pociones el muy idiota!

Helga por su parte, creía que Godric tenía una buena razón para no aparecer, debe estar muy afectado incluso ahora por la muerte de Salazar y volverlo a ver no era algo que pudiera hacerlo ahora mismo.

Godric, a diferencia de Salazar que podía adaptarse a todo y enfrentarlo con la mente fría, era una persona emocional, pasional e impulsiva, pero cuando algo lo afecta mucho, lo afecta hasta lo más profundo de su ser y necesita mucho tiempo para comprender que era una era nueva y una vida completamente diferente.

Lamentablemente para todos los demás chicos del club de Tom que morían por ver al famoso hermanito de Charlus, se quedaron con las ganas y la fiesta paso de un modo tranquilo y sobre todo, con un ambiente algo aburrido ya que la atracción principal nunca apareció.

**~KB~**

Esa noche, cuando todos celebraban el año nuevo, Charlus se dirigió con cuidado a la habitación más alejada a la de su padre y abrió la puerta para ver al joven de cabellos alborotados de color negro y los brillantes ojos verdes mirando por la ventana los fuegos artificiales mágicos con una leve sonrisa.

—feliz año nuevo, Harry—saludó con una gran sonrisa y su hermano lo volvió a ver con una sonrisa igual de grande.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo hermano! Que este año sus sueños se cumplan nuevamente—dijo Harry y Charlus se acercó a verlo, el cabello de su rostro había al fin empezado a bajar.

— ¿Qué pasó realmente? No eres tan malo en pociones como para tomar una multijugos con cabellos de perro—pregunto Charlus consiguiendo que Harry esbozara una sonrisa.

—no fue eso Charlus, solo fue un accidente, estaba tratando de bajar un libro de opciones sobre el método correcto de obtener el jugo de ortigas sin lastimar a la planta, pero me resbalé y caí sobre unos cuantos viales y termine con pelo de perro en el rostro, el sanador dijo que por suerte solo la poción para ayudar a los calvos había sido la que impacto contra mi piel y que más tarde el efecto acabaría—contó Harry con una leve expresión de diversión y culpa y Charlus asintió.

—bien, si ese es el caso, te perdiste la fiesta, Tomito tenia tantas ganas de conocerte y también los demás, creo que McGonagall se llevó una gran decepción al saberlo, pero ya se fueron casi todos, Tomito estaba decepcionado, pero está bien Harry, cuando llegues a Hogwarts vas a ser muy popular—animo Charlus y Harry sonrió, a Charlus le agradaba mucho su hermanito.

Charlus había tenido nueve años cuando su padre llegó con un niño de cinco de la mano, en ese entonces no entendía nada sobre mestizos ni sangre sucias, solo entendía que tenía un hermanito que había sufrido mucho.

Los primeros meses habían sido muy duros para Charlus porque su hermano no quería saber nada de nadie y se la pasaba metido en la biblioteca de los Potter leyendo todo cuanto podía alcanzar para alejarse del mundo hasta el día en el que Charlus decidió romper el hielo y ayudarlo a alcanzar más libros.

Desde ese día la biblioteca se convirtió en su sala de juegos y pudo ver a Harry abrirse ante él, contarle todo su pasado y lo que había pasado con él antes de que su padre lo hallara.

Charlus en ese entonces no se molestó con su padre por no saber sobre Harry pero cuando lo ve ahora, con todo lo que sabe sobre los nacidos muggles y los mestizos, comprende que su padre fue muy cruel al traer a Harry aquí y olvidarlo a su suerte desde antes. Eso fue muy cruel y por eso Charlus había decidido ser quien cuidaría a Harry, quien se preocuparía por él aunque siempre decía que no debía preocuparse, que debía ser feliz.

—bueno, tarde o temprano nos conoceremos—dijo Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos antes de despedirse, era hora de dormir.

Cuando Charlus cerró la puerta, Harry miró a la carta que estaba tendida en su mesa de noche. Desde aquí y por la oscuridad no podía leer lo que decía, pero lo que si tenía grabado en su mente era lo que decía el sobre.

**_Para Godric Harrison Griffindor_**

**_De Salazar Thomas Slytherin_**

* * *

Bien, aquí estamos con el siguiente capitulo.

¡Se confirma la identidad de Godric!

Primero, Salazar le tiene mucho cariño a Helga porque, ¿quien no aprecia a un hufflepuff?

Segundo, la expansion del orfanato y el aumento de la ayuda para las clases de Tom va a ser importante en algunos aspectos del siguiente capitulo. Para saber más sobre la expansion del orfanato voy a publicar un spin-off de este fic llamado Heaven and Hell que contará la evolución del orfanato y las razones de los muggles para darle atención especial a este orfanato.

Tercero, (quitando la publicidad) La fiesta de fin de año ya se dió, como se vio, Godric no fue por obvias razones y Lord Potter no va a ser un pan de dios como Charlus, alguien tiene que traer la desgracia al pobre Harry.

Cuarto, en mi perfil está la votación para la siguiente historia en caso de que alguna les haya llamado la atencion.

Quinto, gracias por todos sus maravilloso reviews y añadidas a favoritos y un agradecimiento especial a Luna Issabella por escuchar mis diatribas cuando no hay nadie más cerca.

Finalmente, la advertencia de un OC en el siguiente capítulo (si es que tengo suerte lo subiré hoy mismo, caso contrario, espero que mañana pueda)

Gracias por leer y comentar


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

La tarde de febrero cuando Tom Riddle estaba regresando con el profesor Dumbledore al colegio después de una extensa clase con los chicos del orfanato un fin de semana, el profesor pidió hablar con Tom un momento y Salazar había visto esto venir y se preparó para lo que sea que fuera a decir el profesor.

—Tom, quiero que sepas que si hay algo que quieras hablar con alguien, mi oficina está siempre abierta para ti—dijo Dumbledore y Salazar alzo sus escudos de oclumancia, sabía que algo tramaba este hombre.

—Lo sé profesor Dumbledore, le agradezco su preocupación—dijo Tom sonriendo levemente como un buen estudiante.

—y me preocupo en verdad Tom, tienes que hacerte cargo del club de Integración, las clases a los niños muggles de tu orfanato y las tutorías de la biblioteca, es mucha carga para un joven como tú—dijo Dumbledore y Salazar se cuestionó lo último que dijo Dumbledore, ¿Qué tramaba el hombre?

— ¿Un joven como yo?—pregunto Tom y Dumbledore sonrió amablemente.

—un joven de doce años que apenas conoce el mundo mágico no puede tener tantas cargas como las que tienes tú—dijo y Salazar se mantuvo en silencio un momento antes de hablar.

— ¿cree que hago mal haciendo todo lo que hago? Tengo mucho tiempo libre y si con ese tiempo ayudo a otros pues no veo razón por la que deba detenerme en lo que hago—dijo Tom y Dumbledore simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa sin inmutarse.

—Bueno, mi muchacho, me preocupas mucho pero te sugiero que tengas ayuda—dijo Dumbledore y Salazar, haciendo uso de todas sus facultades de serpiente, uso la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

—bueno, podría pedirle a mis compañeras McGonagall, Lovegood y Sprout que me ayuden—dijo Tom y vio a Dumbledore sonreír levemente, Salazar seguía preguntándose qué rayos tenía a este mago tan limitado de mente y magia.

—sería una buena ayuda pero me temo que las señoritas Lovegood y Sprout son demasiado jóvenes como para adaptarse a tu método de enseñanza, Tom—dijo Dumbledore y Tom sonrió internamente.

—resulta que las señoritas Lovegood y Sprout me ayudaron en navidad con una clase intensiva junto a la señorita McGonagall, por lo tanto sería ideal que me ayudasen—dijo Tom mirándolo inocentemente esperando a que la idea aparezca.

—Podría hablar con el director Dippet para que les permita a las tres acompañarte bajo mi supervisión, Tom, ¿Qué te parece?—pregunto Dumbledore sonriendo, sabía que era una buena idea.

— ¡Es una maravillosa idea profesor!—dijo Tom con felicidad mientras Salazar se daba una palmadita mental, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, solo faltaba a Godric y todo estaba listo.

Cuando Dumbledore fue por él la semana siguiente, había conseguido los permisos para las tres.

**~KB~**

A finales de marzo Rowena, Minerva, Helga y Salazar se hallaban regresando al castillo después de una reunión que se prolongó un poco en el orfanato un fin de semana, al parecer esos tipos del estado querían tener el control sobre ellos y el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que intervenir y quedarse hablando con los sujetos mientras envió a los cuatro al colegio.

Rowena se detuvo al ver a Salazar mirando al castillo y siseando en pársel en voz baja.

— ¿Sally?—pregunto Rowena y las demás jóvenes regresaron a mirarlo.

—algo esta extraño, el castillo siente a alguien con mi sangre pero no es yo, no es del colegio—dijo Salazar antes de seguir con sus murmullos de pársel y comenzar a caminar hacia el lago donde las aguas estaban bastante movidas por la lluvia que había.

Cal estaba nervioso también por cómo se movían sus tentáculos queriendo atrapar a la persona intrusa hasta que esta persona se vio detenida por cuatro varitas que le apuntaban.

—Dicta tu nombre y propósitos para con este castillo—dijo Rowena seriamente, nadie osa poner un pie en Hogwarts si desea dañar al castillo.

—Francine Rossenville, quiero hablar con uno de los cuadros de los fundadores—dicto la figura y Rowena se acercó más a la figura, femenina según su habla.

— ¿Con que motivo deseas a los fundadores?—pregunto nuevamente Rowena mientras Salazar mantenía en alto su varita.

—porque soy la reencarnación de la esposa de Salazar Slytherin y necesito la ayuda de él o de sus descendientes por ese lado—dijo la figura y Rowena frunció el ceño, la esposa de Salazar siempre había sido un misterio, él nunca la trajo a Hogwarts porque decía que ella no se acostumbra al frio de Inglaterra y prefiere la calidez de la India o el torrencial clima de Francia.

Rowena intercambio una mirada con Salazar y este asintió.

—Nombre completo de la mujer y el color favorito del fundador en cuestión—exigió Salazar acercándose a la figura y este suspiro.

—Annette Jacqueline Rossenville Slytherin, el color favorito de Salazar era el café de los árboles de tejo—declaro la figura y Salazar se adelantó.

—Bien, aquí me tienes, Ann ¿Qué deseas?—pregunto Salazar mirando a la figura quitar su capucha y revelar a una joven no mayor que ella, posiblemente de la edad de Salazar.

—tu y yo sabemos que este cuerpo es tan descendiente mío como ese cuerpo que tienes es tuyo, Sal, necesito que me ayudes, un mago oscuro está comenzando una guerra muggle y no se a quien más acudir, si no fuera porque mantengo estas memorias, estaría en un campo de explotación de Grindelwald—dijo la figura y Salazar suspiro y bajo finalmente su varita.

—Ann, vamos adentro, estas congelándote aquí afuera—dijo Salazar ignorando a las demás mujeres y Rowena compartió una mirada con Helga antes de seguir a Salazar que le había puesto su túnica sobre la mujer y la guiaba dentro del castillo.

Esto no debería pasar, estaban a solo meses de que Godric viniera y una de las razones de las constantes pelear de Godric con Salazar estaba aquí, dejo de ser una idea vaga o un tema de conversación y ahora tenía rostro y voz.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin, Salazar llamo a un elfo domestico que le trajera ropa a la chica y cuando regresó el elfo, Salazar convocó una habitación privada cerca de la habitación de prefectos para que la chica se cambiara y él fue a su habitación a cambiarse mientras las demás chicas fueron a sus casas.

Una vez ambos estaban un poco más secos y cálidos, la joven comenzó su relato.

—veras, mi familia se ha quedado en Francia desde mi muerte y han vivido pacíficamente, mi familia sabía que yo era Ann cuando les provee que lo era pero Grindelwald está atrayendo gente y como mi familia es sangre pura hasta la fecha, los recluto pero nadie quería ir así que hizo una redada en mi casa en medio de la noche y los iba a capturar a todos, el padre de este cuerpo me protegió y dijo que debía ir a Inglaterra que Hogwarts es lo más seguro que existe y que debía ir a ti para pedir ayuda así fueras solo un cuadro, con una pantalla de humo mi padre me cubrió hasta que logre salir lejos de la mansión y me aparecí en los pantanos Slytherin donde vivíamos antes de que me enfermase y busqué llegar a Hogwarts de algun modo hasta que escuché a un par de guardias hablar sobre un expreso de Hogwarts y un andén 9 ¾ así que hice caso a lo que decían y busque ese anden, cuando hallé las líneas del ferrocarril, lo seguí hasta que llegue a la estación de Hogsmade y seguí subiendo cuando vi al castillo hasta que tú y tus amigas me encontraron, no sé qué les paso a los padres de este cuerpo ni a nadie en realidad y me temo lo peor, déjame quedarme en el castillo o cerca de ti hasta que esta guerra acabe—pidió la chica, Ann, suplicante.

Salazar la miro un momento antes de abrazarla.

—tranquila, te jure protegerte por siempre y lo haré, no dejare que te hagan daño, Ann, confía en mi—dijo y sintió algo húmedo en su hombro y se dio cuenta que Ann había estado temiendo que la rechazara porque ya no tiene una responsabilidad de casados con ella.

—gracias, muchas gracias Salazar—murmuró y Tom dejo que llorase hasta que se calme acariciando su largo cabello castaño.

—no lo menciones Ann—dijo y más tarde, cuando la chica se calmó, Salazar comenzó a trabajar toda la noche para que nadie se percatara que ella apenas había llegado.

Para todos, Ann solo era una chica de Hogwarts que no tenía amigos y que había sido invisible ante cualquiera.

**~KB~**

Cuando Alphard Black bajo a la sala común esa mañana, halló a Tom esperándolo junto a Abraxas, Orión, Eileen y una chica que jamás en su vida había visto.

—Buenos días, eh, ¿Quién es esta chica?—pregunto señalando a la chica algo confundido.

—Francine Rossenville, he estado estudiando con ustedes los últimos dos años—dijo la chica y Alphard frunció el ceño, no recordaba un apellido así ni a una chica así, reviso mentalmente sus recuerdos de su sorteo y no recordaba un apellido con "R" aparte de Riddle.

—bien, vamos al comedor, el día de hoy nos toca en la mesa Griffindor—dijo Tom tranquilamente caminando como si nada pasara y Alphard se quedó un poco atrás para preguntarle a Eileen.

—pues no, tampoco he visto a la chica y eso que se supone que debe compartir dormitorio conmigo, nadie sabe nada de ella, no sé de donde salió, pero las otras chicas, Natasha Rosier y Marie Carrow dicen que siempre ha estado ahí pero que nunca habla pero es una sangre pura, las otras chicas la recuerdan pero yo no y ahí está como si nada siguiendo en silencio a Tom, no sé lo que creas pero para mí aquí hay kneazle encerrado—dijo Eileen en voz baja mirando a todo lado.

No cabía en su cabeza que esta chica apareciera de la nada y la gente si la recuerde, es algo muy extraño y no podía dar fe de que esto era una trampa. Ese día se despertó y vio a otra chica en su dormitorio, al preguntarles a las demás simplemente dijeron que era la rara de Fran Rossenville y ya, nada tenía sentido.

Elizabeth Dolohov, hermana de Antonin Dolohov dijo que era una rarita que nadie le hace caso y ya, pero no concordaba con eso, Eileen sabe a ciencia cierta que cuando alguna sangre pura es rarita en Slytherin la acosan como lo hacían con ella hasta que Tom la defendió, por lo tanto, eso no tenía sentido.

Había estado con eso dándole vueltas toda la mañana, incluso le pregunto a las chicas Lovegood y Sprout que pasaba y ellas simplemente dijeron que esa chica era una amenaza a su salud psicológica.

Nada tenía sentido para Eileen.

**~KB~**

Helga no podía creerlo, no entendía porque tenía que aparecer de repente esa chica, ahora Tom anda de arriba para abajo con ella y se la pasan hablando de cosas que ella realmente no tiene idea, ¿es que acaso es mucho pedir que no se arruinen las cosas?

Helga sabía que desde el matrimonio forzado de Godric y el matrimonio de Salazar, estos habían tenido más roces que de costumbre y cuando Helga logró averiguar algo había quedado pasmada por la sorpresa de todo el asunto.

Resultaba que Godric le había prometido a Salazar que se iba a casar con él una vez diera un heredero y podría separarse en términos amistosos con la mujer con la que lo iban a casar, pero después de la boda, Godric simplemente se olvidó de la promesa y Salazar solía mirarlo mal y hacer observaciones para hacerlo quedar mal.

Hasta que un día Salazar se fue en vacaciones y regresó al colegio contándoles que estaba casado con una bruja sangre pura francesa que había conocido en uno de sus viajes y de ahí, todo se fue al demonio.

La amistad de Godric y Salazar había empeorado, pero seguían estando unidos como un todo hasta que el director despidió a Salazar.

Cuando regresó la esposa de Godric seguía estado felizmente casada con él y la esposa de Salazar había enfermado gravemente y murió. En ese estado de luto solo empeoró cuando Rowena murió y fue toda una vorágine de depresión para Salazar hasta el día de su muerte a manos del director Glasintow, actual antecesor, según lo que pudo investigar Helga, de los linajes Weasley y Dumbledore.

Godric cayó en una depresión muy grande y después de eso su esposa simplemente murió de alguna razón extraña, un día estaba sana y alegre y al día siguiente estaba muerta, era muy extraño porque no habían indicios de que hubiera sido asesinada por algun hechizo ni nada, pero eso no aumento ni disminuyo la depresión de Godric, se quedó como estaba, es como si la muerte de ella no hubiera calado en lo profundo de Godric como la muerte de Salazar lo hizo.

Y ahora, una de las razones del profundo dolor de Salazar estaba ahí, detrás de él en silencio como una sombra que no se despega o como un cachorrito que quiere protección o cariño, pero Helga la ha visto sonreírle solo a Salazar, hablar solo con él, buscar solo el afecto de él, como si todo en su vida girara alrededor de él y eso la tenía algo dubitativa.

Era como si algo la atara a Salazar más que el cariño que le tenía.

Helga rogaba a todos los dioses que conocía y que no conocía que la mujer que se casó con Godric nunca regrese porque no quería ver a los dos herirse de ese modo nuevamente.

**~KB~**

Cuando el año escolar acabó, Minerva vio que la joven que había hallado la fundadora Ravenclaw había ido al orfanato con Tom y que ayudaba en las cocinas y en la limpieza en lugar de ayudar a enseñar, Tom le dijo que era porque ella tenía una gran facilidad para las tareas del hogar y que nunca le ha interesado enseñar.

Minerva se preguntaba que le vio Tom a esa mujer para que se casara con su encarnación pasada cuando Tom era el fundador Slytherin.

—Disculpa—llamó a la joven en medio de uno de los recesos de las clases de verano del orfanato y la joven la miro con una sonrisa.

—saludos, soy Minerva McGonagall, ¿te molesta si te hago unas preguntas?—dijo y la joven se levantó del piso y dejó el trapito con el que limpiaba la ventana en el marco de esta para mirarla dando permiso de hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y el fundador?—pregunto con calma, tenía que tener tacto hablando con ella porque no la conocía.

—fue en los años después de que fundaran Hogwarts, él se quedó en mi casa durante uno de sus viajes para recolectar información sobre la magia de mi familia, la magia de la sangre, así que nos conocimos muy bien gracias a eso, fue una persona maravillosa conmigo y mi hermano hasta que regreso a Inglaterra y dijo que regresaría pronto, cuando volvió estaba devastado, decía que la persona que quería no iba a dejar a la persona con la que se casó por obligación aunque le prometió lo contrario y en ese entonces lo vi tan mal que debía ayudarlo y con mucho esfuerzo lo logré sacar de ese pozo de depresión, en ese entonces mis padres me presionaban para casarme con alguien y dar lazos con otras familias, Salazar en ese entonces simplemente dijo que me casara con él, de ese modo estaría libre de hacer lo que quiera y él también, solo sería un acuerdo para que todas las partes sean felices, cuando acepté, simplemente me trato como si en verdad me quisiera pero ambos sabíamos que no era así, él quería a alguien y yo no quería a nadie, vivimos bastante bien y tuvimos los hijos que ambas familias requerían, mi hermano era un squib y por eso no le dejaron casarse así que di perpetuidad a los dos apellidos por parte de mis hijos, Salazar era feliz en su escuela y yo era feliz en los campos de Francia, todo fue bien hasta que contraje una enfermedad extraña que me mato, le pedí a Salazar que no sufriera porque en realidad solo éramos amigos y compañeros de sufrimientos, pero según me dijo, sufrió mucho por eso—contó toda la historia la chica y Minerva se asombró de la forma con la que lo contó, era tan…irreal.

Minerva vio que su receso acabó y fue a la biblioteca no sin antes despedirse de la extraña chica que volvió a su labor de limpiar las ventanas.

Definitivamente tenía que seguir hablando con ella para entender lo que sucede.

* * *

Bien, primero que nada, aqui está lo prometido.

Segundo, Tom haciendo uso de sus tacticas slytherin una vez mas

Tercero, Ann, la esposa de Salazar ha aparecido (inserte musica de telenovela)

Cuarto, alguien tiene que darle celos a Godric ¿cierto?

Quinto, el chiste de Godric y su esposa lo explicaré mas adelante

Sexto, creo que eso es todo, gracias por leer y comentar


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Harry james Potter alguna vez conocido como Godric Griffindor había pasado mucho tiempo en su primera vida como para desear repetir la experiencia de vivir, pero si debía darle un crédito a esta vida era que podía recordar todo lo de la anterior.

A Rowena y sus montañas de libros

A Helga y a su amor eterno por los seres vivos

Y a Salazar…

Desde que había tenido memoria en esta nueva vida había visto que estaba plagado de dolor y sufrimiento como todas las vidas de los seres que son condenados a cosas grandes (como su vida anterior y lo que pasó Sally, solía recordarse a veces).

Cuando habían pasado solamente cinco primaveras desde que despertó en este cuerpo, se dio cuenta que algo seguía yendo mal con los muggles, no es que alguna vez haya tenido algo contra de ellos.

Ella se llevaba todo su rencor.

Pero el ver que los muggles lo querían maltratar mucho no le agradaba, sabía que no podía enfrentarse a los muggles porque le iba a ir peor o solamente iban a alertar a los aurores de magia en un distrito muggle, por lo cual el día en el que aquel muggle osó tocarlo en forma violenta por primera vez, Godric simplemente se cansó, tarde o temprano iba a hallar algo que hacer o donde pasar la noche hasta que llegara la carta de Hogwarts, si mal no se equivocaba se supone que eso llega cuando los niños tienen seis años y un maestro viaja por todo el país buscando a los niños que necesitan una gran introducción.

Así se esa misma noche con su magia accidental había decidido irse de ese hogar muggle camino al mundo mágico, gracias a sus instintos supo que había llegado cuando vio un bar llamado "El Caldero Chorreante".

Con una gracia y flexibilidad que sabía que haría a Salazar inflarse de orgullo, se escabulló entre toda la gente y llegó al lugar donde se supone se tiene al mundo mágico oculto. Le tomó mucho tiempo el darse cuenta finalmente que podía simplemente esperar a que alguien venga, esconderse e ir tras esa persona.

Una vez su plan uno fue un éxito recordó finalmente que hubiera sido más rápido si es que él hubiera dejado pasar su magia y con un pequeño hechizo elfo hacer que se abriera. Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, lo probaría alguna otra vez en alguna otra cosa.

Caminó mirando con asombro todo lo que había alrededor, había cambiado tanto de lo que él recordaba, con excepción de Gringotts, ese edifico nunca cambiaria.

Como diría Sally, "Va a pasar primero la extinción de los muggles y magos antes de que los goblin decidan cambiar su edificio, Godric, escucha mis palabras, en mil años esto seguirá igual aunque todo el callejón cambie"

Y vaya que le daba la razón en ese aspecto.

Al llegar donde uno de los goblin tuvo que colocarse de puntillas para alcanzar a ver al goblin y pedirle una prueba de paternidad y la apertura de la bóveda de Griffindor en el idioma de los goblin.

No le tomó mucho tiempo el estar frente al goblin encargado de la cuenta Griffindor haciendo las pruebas para descongelar su cuenta personal (a diferencia de Sally, Godric apreciaría que sus hijos disfrutaran lo que le costó conseguir) y averiguando el padre de este cuerpo.

Al parecer un sujeto llamado Raphael Potter era el padre de este cuerpo y su madre era una bruja nacida de muggles, pero según había escuchado antes de que ella muriese (aunque Godric sigue sin saber realmente la causa de la muerte de ella) había dicho que no había salido bien el plan de atar a un sangre pura con un hijo, así que Godric supuso que era el hijo bastardo de este Lord Potter.

Una vez tenía su cuenta personal funcionando, decidió comer algo, dar una vuelta, comprarse una buena túnica que resistiera todo lo que haría y se puso a contactar a este sujeto Potter.

La primera carta fue ignorada al igual que la segunda, así que Godric Griffindor, haciendo uso de su gran paciencia, mando una carta con un bonito hechizo cortante (cortesía de Salazar Slytherin y sus bromas en una bonita mañana de Abril) y una gran amenaza con publicarlo al mundo (Sally estaría orgulloso de eso) envió la carta.

Al día siguiente Lord Potter fue a recogerlo en el caldero chorreante.

Ver como habían cambiado a la mansión Griffindor le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazoncito pero el ver a un chico que lo miraba con mucha confusión pero una gran efusividad y felicidad basto para hacerlo feliz y acoplarse a esa nueva vida.

**~KB~**

Las cosas con Lord Potter estaban atascadas, pero Lady Potter era un amor de mujer, era tan dulce como Helga pero Godric sabía que no podía haber persona más dulce que Helga Hufflepuff.

Y luego estaba Charlus Potter, el gran y querido Charlus, era tan animado que Godric se encontró feliz de tener un hermano mayor como él, a veces Charlus se portaba muy sobreprotector y supo que así era como se sentía Sally cuando se quejaba de su hermano y sus constantes peleas por el carácter de ambos.

Los primeros cinco años con esa familia muggle estaba cayendo lentamente en el olvido y ahora su mundo era todo lo que estaba dentro de la mansión Potter.

El día en el que Charlus dejó el hogar Potter para ir a Hogwarts, Godric recordó recién que quería saber que rayos había pasado con su escuela y demás, así que decidió a esperar que podía contarle su hermano en las vacaciones de navidad.

Le tomó dos años recordar que podía haber enviado lechuzas todos los días.

Cuando Charlus estaba en su tercer año le contó muchas cosas interesantes que pasaron en el colegio, incluyendo el famoso club de "Integración" de Tom Riddle.

Godric no recordaba haber escuchado ese apellido antes, por lo que podría ser un nacido muggle o un mestizo y ese nombre o mejor dicho "Tomito" se volvió un constante en las cartas de Charlus.

Godric quería saber quién era este misterioso muchacho que adivino el contenido de su varita en una sola clase, pero sobre todo, quería saber cómo es que se enteró de algunos detalles que nadie más sabia.

Como por ejemplo los linajes de criatura de los cuatro, nadie debía saberlo, incluso él nunca se lo dijo a sus hijos por una buena razón.

Era peligroso, ese desgraciado había logrado que tener sangre de criatura fuera penado por la ley y parecía que esa ley seguía vigente.

Malditos burócratas.

Así que Godric quería ir a Hogwarts lo más rápido posible para conocer a ese chico, le faltaban solo dos años más. (Imaginen su sorpresa cuando vio que la carta no llega a los seis años, sino que a los once, eran cinco años desperdiciados)

~**KB~**

Cuando faltaba solo un año, Charlus empezó a tener problemas con una chica al final del curso, una chica que jamás había visto pero que según todos siempre ha estado ahí, pero extrañamente "Tomito" la llama Ann en lugar de otro nombre y eso causo que todo conectara en la mente de Godric.

Ann…

Annette

Annette Rossenville Slytherin

¡Tom Riddle es Salazar!

Cuando la realización lo golpeo, supo que al fin todo tuvo sentido, era un maldito genio. Pero ahí venia el problema, lo que no cuadraba en todo esto era lo que estaba haciendo esa cosa, mujer, chica o lo que sea que fuera Ann ahí.

Godric sabía bien que Ann era como Sally le decía a la mujer con la que se casó (aunque en realidad cada vez que traía ese tema, Salazar le ganaba diciéndole que le espero muchos años para que separara caminos con la mujer con la que él se había casado y que como no parecía que iba a hacerlo, decidió darle a la línea Slytherin los herederos que necesitaba y Godric perdía ese debate) pero no comprendía porque ella estaba aquí en este tiempo también.

Así que con la expectativa y la mente abierta a todo, fue a Hogwarts separándose de su hermano buscando un vagón vacío y echarse una siesta. Rowena siempre le regañaba diciéndole que ese era un mal hábito y que dormir en cualquier lado le traería problemas, pero Godric simplemente la ignoraba en ese aspecto. Como decía Helga y Sally, Godric Griffindor era un cabezota a veces.

Sentado en un bote con un grupo de chicos vio que inmediatamente no le iba a agradar ese chico Weasley, ¡era igual al bastardo que lanzo a Salazar por el acantilado! Si no fuera porque Cal había movido su bote, Godric hubiera tirado a ese molesto chico por la borda y dejar a Cal que se lo comiera, pero después de un rato el tentáculo de Cal le dio la bienvenida y una clase de disculpa por el susto.

Pero Godric a estas alturas ya creía firmemente que todo esto había sido obra de Salazar por haberse demorado en nacer.

Siguió el camino alejándose cada vez más del mocoso Weasley y mirando al castillo que parecía rebosar de alegría y magia juntas, todo era un hermoso paisaje y supo que todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena, todo había resultado como lo deseaba y fue algo hermoso de contemplar.

Al ver al profesor que le dio la bienvenida Godric solo atino a ver al chico Weasley y al maestro Dumbledore y luego la realización volvió a él como una daga igual a la que le atravesó el día en el que Salazar murió.

El maldito dejo dos descendencias, los Dumbledore y los Weasley, por lo tanto como no eran por completo sus descendientes pudieron entrar al castillo a pesar de lo que Godric hizo para alejarlo a él y a su maldita estirpe de su castillo y escuela.

Quería golpearse contra la primera pared.

Cuando pasaron, vio con encanto como el gran salón estaba igual que como lo dejo la última vez que lo vio, las constelaciones que tanto amaba Sally estaban ahí, en especial la constelación de Cygnus a la que Sally solía tenerle un aprecio especial porque decía que era una constelación para los viajeros perdidos.

Y llegaron los llamados a los estudiantes y su viejo sombrero ahí, esperando después de una gran canción de bienvenida.

—Potter, Harry

Y Godric avanzó de entre la fila de chicos pero no contó con que el chico Weasley le pusiera el pie y cayera tristemente en el piso camino al banquillo.

Con una mueca en el rostro se paró, limpio su ropa y mandó su cabello hacia atrás como solía hacer cuando Sally le hacia una broma en público y siguió caminando para sentarse en el banquillo.

—**_haber… ¡merlín! Al fin llegó Lord Griffindor, creo que Lord Slytherin estaba a punto de estrangularlo o darle de comida a su basilisco si se seguía demorando._**

**_—me alegra saber que me extrañaron, querido amigo_**

**_—las señoritas Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff me preguntaron de usted también_**

**_— ¿también están ellas aquí? ¡Soy el último!_**

**_—si señor Griffindor, ¿su casa?_**

**_—obviamente, pero hazme un favor, manda la chico Weasley a otra casa que no sea la mía o lo empujaré por el mismo acantilado del que su ancestro tiro a Salazar_**

**_—como ordene entonces…_**

**_—_** ¡Griffindor!

Cuando vio a su hermano en la mesa Griffindor aplaudiendo de pie con tanta alegría sonrió y luego vio a un chico en la mesa de Slytherin parado aplaudiendo elegantemente y supo que ese debe ser Sally, solo él podría hacer que aplaudir fuera tan elegante.

Luego vio en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff a las chicas, Rowena y Helga hacer lo mismo y se sintió que al fin había llegado a su hogar.

Pero al llegar a la mesa Griffindor miro a la mesa Slytherin donde Salazar había tomado asiento y vio a su lado a esa chica.

Ann…

Frunció el ceño levemente negándose a admitir que estaba celoso de ella.

—Harry, ¡qué alegría que por fin te tengamos en el colegio! Te va a agradar Tomito, es súper paciente y muy bueno con los de primer año, escuché que los de primer año de Slytherin lo buscan de noche como consejero en lugar del viejo Slughorn, pero nadie sabe realmente algo—dijo animadamente su hermano a su lado con la placa brillante de prefecto en su pecho y en ese momento Godric recordó que salieron a comer algo muy fino en un restaurante estúpidamente costoso porque Charlus logró ser prefecto al igual que su adorada Dorea Black y su familiar o algo así llamado Cygnus Black.

Paso sus ojos por el resto de las mesas viendo algunos rostros conocidos o no tan conocidos, podía reconocer al primer aprendiz de Sally, César Malfoy hijo en el rostro del chico rubio cerca de Sally y junto a él podía ver a un chico muy animado parecido a su compañero de bromas, Orión Black, no se dio cuenta que Charlus seguía su mirada con una gran sonrisa.

—son sus compinches del crimen, Abraxas Malfoy y Orión Black, este año se unía la prima de Orión, Walburga, el grupo colectivo tiene unas enormes ramas en todo el colegio, si vez a la derecha, verás a Francine Rossenville, todo un misterio la chica, Eileen Prince, Cygnus Black, la linda Dorea, Robert Avery, Terence Nott y finalmente Alphard Black cerca de Orión, si ves en la mesa Ravenclaw está Augusta Rockwood, Filius Flitwick, Luna Lovegood, una de las fans número uno de Tomito, Miriam McFusty y su hermano, eterno enemigo de Tomito, Kenric McFusty y si vemos en la mesa Hufflepuff, está la querida Pomona Sprout, un amor de chica, es tan dulce y buena con todo el mundo, a veces Orión cree que es la mismísima Helga Hufflepuff, Poppy Pomfrey, una chica de cuarto año que se unió al grupo casi al mismo tiempo que Anny, y los hermanos Smith, un grupo de tercer año que se unieron a finales del año pasado también, y aquí en esta mesa tienes a mi persona, a Minerva, John Lupin y a Benjamín Longbottom—indicó Charlus y Godric se mareó con tantos nombres pero reconocía a los Nott y a los Longbottom, su gran amigo del alma Patrick Longbottom fue su primer aprendiz y los Nott los conocía porque el capitán Nott fue amigo de Sally cuando fue a explorar el mundo

— ¿Y qué pasa con la chica rara junto a tu amigo?—pregunto con toda inocencia pero ardiendo de celos por dentro, aunque jamás lo admitiría, era un león orgulloso.

— ¿Quién? ¿Anny? Bueno, comenzaré por el principio de todo…—dijo Charlus y Harry se preparó para lo peor.

¿Es que acaso sus errores lo persiguen?

* * *

Bien, aquí está lo esperado, debo admitir que ya era hora.

¡Harry está en Hogwarts!

Primero, sabemos lo que pasó con Godric y Lord Potter

Segundo, la eterna rivalidad con Ann comenzará de nuevo junto a los problemas para Rowena y Helga.

Tercero, si me falta algún miembro del grupo colectivo por favor avisenme

Gracias por leer y comentar


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**_El día en el que Godric Griffindor había definido a su primer enemigo había sido cuando Salazar había llegado para un nuevo año escolar contándoles a todos que se había casado y las vacaciones las aprovechó con su nueva esposa._**

**_Había decidido que esa mujer, como fuera que sea, era su primera enemiga porque tenía lo que él nunca podrá tener._**

**_Cuando lo confrontó esa noche, Salazar le dijo que se cansó de esperarlo, que ya después de tantos años era obvio que él no iba a hacer su parte del trato y en ese momento, Godric recordó porque no detuvo a Salazar cuando se fue de vacaciones._**

**_No quería separarse de ella porque no sería justo._**

**_"Pero tampoco era justo dejarlo esperando" dijo una parte de si y desde ese momento Godric no pudo seguir argumentando contra eso, era parte de su responsabilidad._**

**_Un año después logro saber el nombre de su enemiga, Annette Rossenville conocida por Salazar como Ann y conocida para Godric como su amenaza viviente._**

**_Pero lo que hizo a Godric mirar desde otro punto la situación fue su esposa, esa mujer simplemente estaba feliz de estar casada con Godric y no perdía oportunidad de hacérselo saber al mundo y según Rowena, de restregárselo en la cara a Salazar y que solo porque Salazar respetaba la decisión de Godric es que nunca la maldijo con algo doloroso._**

**_Ese día específicamente ella había llegado al colegio y durante una charla entre los cuatro maestros y ella, dijo una frase que nunca olvidaría._**

**_— ¿no será una farsa? Digo, porque nadie podría querer a una fea serpiente rastrera y ruin como tú, Salazar ¿no es obvio?—dijo ese día su esposa y Godric había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para encararla y silenciarla_**

**_—te aseguro que Ann es una persona mucho mejor de lo que tu serias en esta y en tus demás vidas, así que espero que comprendas que si alguien mejor que tú se fijó en mi es porque todos tus estamentos son falsos, ¿no crees Godric?—dijo Salazar poniéndolo entre la espada y la pared, ¿a quién apoyar?_**

**_—bueno, Sally tiene razón en algo, pero nunca hemos visto a tu esposa—dijo Godric ausentemente y Salazar simplemente se encogió de hombros._**

**_—le gusta el clima tórrido y cálido, solo si estuviera en peligro mortal consideraría vivir aquí, es demasiado frio para ella—respondió y la idea de Helga de ir a verla había sido suficiente como para que Godric se arrepintiera de decirlo._**

**_Ese día se dio cuenta que estaba casado con una mujer detestable y que debió haberse salido del problema cuando tuvo oportunidad._**

**_Pero ahora estaba atado de manos._**

**_No pasaron muchos años antes de que el director despidiese a Salazar y él simplemente respondiera que iba a visitar la India con su esposa Ann lo que hacía que la sangre de Godric hirviese._**

**_De ahí a la muerte de Rowena y luego a la muerte de Salazar fue solo un paso de años de distancia._**

**_Y Godric no pudo enmendar sus errores_**

**~KB~**

Harry miraba con ira a la chica junto a Tom Riddle en la primera reunión del club de integración a la que fue traído por su hermano.

—saludos a todos los miembros que entraron este año y bienvenidos de nuevo a todos los demás, como saben, este club está en constante evolución, aumentamos lo que el club puede ofrecer con la adquisición de Francesca Rossenville al club con las tradiciones de países lejanos dentro de Europa, ahora solo nos falta hallar a alguien de américa y de Asia para completar la colección—dijo haciendo reír a algunos antes de seguir—como el año pasado, comenzaremos con una recolección de lo aprendido en el club y como un miembro del club el año pasado había sugerido, ya tenemos al fin listo el archivo del club donde está todo el conocimiento general de todos los estudiantes para la posteridad y con los nombres de todos los miembros del club dependiendo del año.

Y con eso dio inicio el club, parecía ser interesante y Harry lo disfrutó bastante en ese aspecto por la ayuda y la actualización de los acontecimientos de los años que no estuvo y era una buena dinámica para hablar de hechizos y cosas interesantes.

Cuando habló la chica para presentarse, Harry volvió a su mal humor, simplemente no quería a esa chica cerca de Salazar.

—mi nombre es Francesca pero por favor llámenme Ann y yo hablaré acerca de algunas magias durante este año escolar en especial a la magia de sangre, gracias—se presentó la chica y regreso al lado de Tom Riddle.

Harry volvió a bufar antes de mirar a Rowena (o a quien suponía era Rowena) pensando seriamente en algo importante.

Cuando acabó esta reunión, Harry él dijo a su hermano que iba a conversar un momento a solas con Tom para preguntarle algunas cosas algo raras y su hermano accedió cuando Dorea lo empujo fuera para hacer las rondas de prefectos.

Todos se habían ido a excepción de Tom Riddle, Francesca Rossenville, Luna Lovegood y Pomona Sprout.

—Nombre de tu esposa—dijo Tom y Harry supo que era una prueba para saber si era cierto o no.

—Ginebra Wessenly—dijo sin dudarlo, aunque hubiera sido más dulce decir el nombre de la encarnación pasada del chico frente a él, pero sus errores siguen mostrándose cruelmente

—Bien, es el idiota que esperábamos—dijo Tom regresando a ver a las chicas y dos de ellas sonrieron con alivio y abrazaron al chico.

Después de un momento muy emotivo para Godric, regresó a ver a la chica que estaba junto a Tom.

— ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? Recuerdo que decías que no le gustaba el clima inglés—dijo Godric señalando a Ann.

—bien, la explicación, antes de que no estuviésemos completos no podía decir nada porque detesto repetir dos veces las mismas palabras, así que tomen asiento y Ann y yo les explicaremos lo más importante—indico y Harry se sentó entre Luna y Pomona.

—Verán, todos nosotros regresamos en la misma era y época siendo los descendientes de nuestros linajes y todo esto tuvo una buena razón—miró a la chica a su lado y ella decidió hablar.

—la magia en mi familia viene de los vampiros y por lo tanto controlamos la magia de sangre, durante unos años había investigado y creado algunos rituales que involucran sangre como un ritual de cambio de vidas, a cambio de una vida, la persona con la sangre de quien dio la vida tendría una protección completa, junto a otro ritual que usaba la sangre del enemigo, huesos del padre y carne del vasallo para resucitar a alguien, así que hice un ritual en específico que ataba mi alma con mis memorias a mi linaje de sangre para que yo volviera cuando mi familia lo necesitara y por esta razón me hallo aquí—explico la chica y Godric no comprendía a que iba este asunto hasta que Salazar volvió a hablar.

—yo alteré el ritual con magia pársel para atar nuestras almas y memorias con el castillo pero como la base tenía que ser sangre, decidí unir nuestra sangre y almas al castillo para que cuando Hogwarts más lo necesite podamos estar aquí para proteger el colegio, no les dije nada antes porque después de eso, su amado director me despidió—dijo lo último con mucho sarcasmo y regaño especialmente hacia Godric.

Se dio cuenta de que Salazar seguía siendo el rencoroso malvado de siempre.

— ¿Porque no nos dijiste eso en la carta?—pregunto Rowena y Salazar sonrió.

— ¿y arriesgarme a que alguien se entere? No gracias—dijo Salazar dando por terminado todo el asunto.

—Bien, ¿Qué tiene que ver nosotros con ella?—pregunto Godric aun molesto por las cosas que no le contaron.

—Ann está huyendo de un mago oscuro y tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí, así que si vas a seguir con tus celos infundados, voy a cerrarte la boca eternamente, ya hablamos de esto antes y no repetiré lo que te dije ese día—finalizo Salazar sentándose en una mesa cercana.

—bueno, no importa, sigamos con lo que debemos hacer, Godric, como vas a ver muy pronto, la escuela esta en un estado inaceptable y necesitábamos a los cuatro para poder hacer los cambios necesarios, Salazar ya abrió la cámara de los secretos y yo ya hallé de nuevo la entrada de la cámara de los susurros, solo falta la cámara de los conocimientos de Rowena y la cámara de los valores de Godric—declaro Helga sonriendo y apegándose mas a Godric.

— ¿Por qué abrir todas las cámaras? Digo, todos sabemos lo que pasará si lo hacemos, desde ya la cámara de Salazar es peligrosa, pero las cuatro juntas…—comento mirando a todos evaluativamente hasta que Salazar se permitió una risa.

—por eso mismo debemos hacerlo, la cámara de los secretos espera la apertura de las otras cámaras, el estado de Hogwarts es inaceptable y pende de un hilo, mañana lo veras por tu cuenta—declaro saliendo de la habitación seguido por Ann rápidamente.

Rowena suspiro pesadamente y miro a Godric de reojo.

—sigue molesto y lo sabes, es una persona rencorosa y si puede usar a la chica Ann como un medio para ponerte de malas y celoso, lo hará y a ella no le importa, en realidad a esa chica no le importa nada más que estar junto a Salazar a toda costa, incluso decidió ir a su orfanato ofreciéndose como empleada o asistente vacacional para evitar ir a la calle siendo que es una bruja sangre pura—comento Rowena y se puso seria de inmediato—la historia de tu cuerpo, Godric.

Godric se tensó un poco, no quería decirlo, no debía decirlo pero sabía que no era una opción con ellas esperando y pensó que lo suyo no podría ser tan malo y comenzó su relato.

No sabía que se saltó la cena en esa charla.

**~KB~**

La hora libre de Tom Riddle fue sorprendida por un gran grito que resonó en todo el castillo e hizo temblar los pisos de todo el colegio. Sabiendo de quien se trataba, se levantó a paso tranquilo, llevó su libro bajo el brazo y con Abraxas siguiéndolo de cerca y ambos se encontraron en el salón de transfiguración.

Tom abrió la puerta tranquilamente y descubrió a Harry gritándole al profesor Dumbledore con la varita en su cuello.

—Lamento importunar, profesor Dumbledore, pero creo que es menester para todos el que me lleve al joven Potter un momento—dijo Tom entrando y saludando a los jóvenes que eran miembros de su club.

El profesor miro a Tom un momento considerando las oportunidades y demás aspectos a considerarse pero el grito del joven Potter le impidió pensar.

— ¡¿llevarme?! ¡Cuando este hombre está enseñando puras tonterías salidas de las leyes estúpidas del ministerio de magia! ¡Primero pasas sobre mí para tratar que siga esto!—declaro cambiando la dirección de la varita hacia Tom y con la mirada decidida.

—Harry, creo que no deberías estar actuando así—dijo Tom sin inmutarse por la varita hacia él mientras Salazar estaba a punto de ahorcar a Godric por sus tontas acciones impulsivas de siempre.

— ¿no? ¡Me importa un maldito comino! ¡Tú lo sabias y no me dijiste! ¡No me vengas a decir que no te enfada la forma en la cual enseñan ahora!—respondió molesto y Abraxas se limitó a retroceder un poco mientras Tom se acercaba.

—Harry, me importa tanto como a ti la educación que recibimos, pero gritar no ayudará en nada—trato de razonar Tom y Harry simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada.

—silencio—siseó y se volvió hacia Dumbledore—tú y tu sangre me han causado demasiados dolores de cabeza en mis pocos once años de vida—y lanzo un hechizo que lo mantenía sujeto con cuerdas y silenciado antes de volverse a los estudiantes—dada la incompetencia de muchos, con el permiso del único que tiene poder sobre mi aparte de mi hermano, Tom Riddle, les daré la clase por mi cuenta.

Con Tom y Abraxas como observadores, Harry Potter decidió dar la clase de transfiguración de ese día.

Salazar se limitó a suspirar y después de esta clase borrar algunos detalles que pueden ponerles en peligro y simplemente dejar que el rumor corra, después de todo, ¿Quién podría haber esperado menos del hermano del revoltoso Charlus Potter al cual solo pudo ser domado por Dorea Black y Tom Riddle?

Abraxas se limitó a aprender de nuevo todo antes de que la hora acabase y su clase de aritmancia se acercara, al parecer Tom tenía una organización excelente en lo que respecta a horas y es capaz de seguir todas las asignaturas opcionales sin necesidad de nada y aun así tiene tiempo libre.

Esa tarde después de clases, el club de integración tuvo una extensa charla sobre la materia de transfiguración que era enseñada por el gran Godric Griffindor y su pasión por esta y la materia de defensa contra las artes muggles.

**~KB~**

El día siguiente del estallido de Harry Potter otro grito retumbó a todo el colegio una vez más y el prefecto más cercano simplemente se limitó a ver el salón y descubrir a Harry Potter de nuevo amenazando a un maestro así que para evitar al demonio tan temido como su hermano, volvió inmediatamente por donde vino hasta el aula de pociones y tocó la puerta rápidamente.

—profesor Slughorn, ¿puedo llevarme al joven Riddle un momento? No quiero tratar con un Potter, quiero estar bien para mi cita en Hogsmade mañana—dijo el chico y Slughorn se limitó a asentir con emoción dejando al chico irse detrás del prefecto.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora?—se preguntaba Tom siguiendo al prefecto y este simplemente decidió responder sus dudas.

—lo mismo que ayer pero ahora con la maestra Merrythought y parece que está debatiendo con ella, ambos son Griffindor orgullosos que no cederán al otro, así que…bueno, tu eres el único capaz de domar bestias salvajes—declaro el prefecto con algo de simpatía y una sonrisa antes de seguir caminando.

—No creo poder hacerle cosquillas a un dragón dormido sin quemarme en el proceso—declaro riendo levemente causando que el prefecto se relajara.

Al entrar en el salón de clases, Tom halló a la maestra con su varita en el cuello de Harry y el de Harry en el cuello de la maestra.

—Con permiso, profesora Merrythought—declaro Tom entrando y saludando de nuevo a los jóvenes del club de integración quienes ya sabían qué tipo de charla tendría el club el día de hoy una vez más.

La maestra miro a Tom antes de sonreír tranquilamente.

—Ah, Tom querido, ¿podrías quitar a esta fiera salvaje de mí?—pregunto la maestra con una leve sonrisa.

— ¡Te atreves a interponerte de nuevo y usare lo más feo que tengo en material de maldiciones contra ti!—declaro con ira y Tom simplemente se limitó a jalar una de sus orejas y llevarlo lejos del salón hasta el segundo piso y abrió la cámara de los secretos para meterlo dentro.

—¿se puede saber qué te pasa?—pregunto Salazar completamente molesto—sé que yo fui bastante obvio pero era solo porque tenía que dar una advertencia, pero tú te estás pasando de la raya, ¿quieres causar problemas a tu padre o a nosotros?—pregunto finalmente mirándolo molesto.

— ¡Tengo todo el derecho de estar molesto! Esa excusa de procreador de este cuerpo no se interesa en lo más mínimo por el bienestar de este chico y no estoy causándoles ningún problema a nadie—respondió cruzándose de brazos, tenía el derecho de pelear de frente por la forma en la que tratan a su escuela ahora y nada le impedirá eso.

— ¿eso crees? Han estado amenazando a Charlus con quitarle su cargo de prefecto si no te controlas, ¿crees que es justo para él? Nos vas a delatar antes de hora y nos tomaran los perros experimentales del ministerio para ver como lo hicimos o nos mandaran de comida a los dementores—reclamó y Godric abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Charlus nunca le dijo nada sobre que amenazaban su cargo solo porque no controlaba sus acciones y mucho menos sobre lo que les iban a hacer los inefables o como Sally siempre los llamo "los perros experimentales del ministerio".

Godric sabía que Sally les tenía una gran aversión a los inefables ya que cuando se había implementado la primera corte de sabios antes de que se fundara el ministerio de hoy en día, habían pedido a Sally que entregara todos sus experimentos a los inefables al igual que los de Rowena pero se negó fervientemente y fue la primera vez que vio a todo un consejo de jueces con boas en sus cuerpos a punto de asfixiarlos para que regresen los experimentos que confiscaron de la mansión Slytherin.

Decir que después de ese incidente los pantanos de Slytherin se volvieron algo a lo que nadie podía entrar a menos que el mismísimo Salazar los integrara o fueran miembros de sangre de él.

—No lo sabía, Charlus nunca me dijo nada, ¡no quiero que Charlus pague por mis acciones y lo sabes!—declaro con algo de sorpresa y desesperación. Cuando llegó, la única persona que le recibió con los brazos abiertos fue Charlus, a pesar de las órdenes del padre de Charlus, él siempre iba a su habitación y hablaban de cosas sin importancia o de hechizos o incluso de historia, Charlus ama la historia mágica y Godric era un experto en eso, le ayudaba mucho el que estuviera con él cada vez que se desesperaba.

—no te lo dijo porque yo me enteré gracias a que usé legemerancia con Slughorn, obviamente Charlus es más maduro que tú y eso que se supone que moriste a los… ¿80?—pregunto tentativamente la edad y Godric le corrigió.

—Tu moriste a los 70, yo viví 20 años más después de tu muerte para matar al maldito, morí a los 96 años—declaro sin mucho alarde de su edad sin mirar cómo es que la mirada de Salazar se suavizaba.

—74, morí a los 74, no a los 70, Godric, Ann murió a los 67 y Rowena a los 70—contabilizó Salazar lentamente apoyándose en uno de los muros de la cámara sin despegar la mirada de Godric.

—Helga murió a los 88, ya no pudo soportar más y yo me quedé solo para enterrarlos a todos—respondió cabizbajo mirando al piso sin levantar la mirada—y aun así el maldito dejo su linaje desgraciado en los Weasley y los Dumbledore.

Eso tomó a Salazar por sorpresa, no sabía que el bastardo había dejado vástagos, pero luego se preguntó en la pobre mujer que tuvo la desgracia de andar con el bastardo en cuestión.

Salazar se limitó a suspirar pidiéndole a Godric que se controle un poco con los maestros y se marchó.

**~KB~**

El día siguiente la historia se repitió en el gran comedor. Era el día de comer en la mesa Griffindor y nadie puso resistencia mientras todos comían animadamente intercambiando bromas y demás hasta que el grito volvió a resonar en el gran comedor y por consiguiente, en el castillo en general.

Al regresar a ver cerca de la parte en la que el grupo de Tom estaba sentado, vieron a Harry moliendo a golpes al chico Weasley.

Tom y Charlus se movieron rápidamente para separar a las dos bestias y Tom se arrepentía de no haber pateado a Godric ayer en la cámara de los secretos.

— ¡Es un monstruo!—gritaba el chico Weasley mientras Harry peleaba en los brazos de Charlus para zafarse y seguir.

— ¡déjame seguir golpeando a este pedazo de basura! ¡Solo déjame un momento y le parto todo lo que se llama cara!—rugía prácticamente tratando de alcanzar al chico.

Tom miro de reojo la mesa de los maestros y vio que Dumbledore brillaba por su falta de acción en su propia casa así que decidió tomar esto por las buenas.

— ¿Qué paso para tu actitud ahora, Harry? Ya lo hablamos ayer apenas—pregunto con el regaño implícito en sus palabras que simplemente hicieron a Harry mirar a otro lado, había prometido dejar de pelear con el mundo.

—este remedo de mago vino a desgraciar la memoria de los fundadores y simplemente decidí desgraciar su cara—respondió con todo el resentimiento que podía, nada le ayudaba el que este remedo de mago sea el sucesor del maldito asesino de Salazar, ni que decir que este chico ya haya sido demasiado arrogante para su gusto.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?—pregunto Tom ahora dirigiéndose al chico Weasley que estaba sujeto por sus brazos.

—le dije que la casa de Slytherin tanto como su fundador son una basura sin valor que debería haber sido exterminado del colegio en cuanto la basura de fundador muriese y que finalmente los que se juntan con esos solo son parásitos de la sociedad—respondió sin vergüenza alguna el chico y Tom se limitó a agarrar más fuerte al chico y arrastrarlo con él hasta la puerta del gran comedor y levantándolo lo más que pudo.

—este, compañeros estudiantes, es el resultado de tantos años de odio entre las casas, de la forma en la cual un antecesor común puede causar tantos disgustos y sobre todo, como la falta de un registro mágico exacto nos impide avanzar, ¡Por estas mentes cerradas vamos a ser cazados una vez más por los muggles! ¡Abran la mente! ¡Piensen por su cuenta! O nos perderemos en el tiempo y desapareceremos—declaró Tom con fuerza y bajo al chico para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos—Godric Griffindor y Salazar Slytherin eran compañeros y amigos de armas, se enfrentaron a un ejército de goblin los dos solos unos años después de fundar Hogwarts y ambos fueron a buscar un dragón, he ahí el origen de la frase del colegio, los fundadores crearon el colegio como iguales, como una unidad, como un todo, nadie era más que nadie y nadie era menos que nadie, todo cambio cuando tu ancestro decidió implementar leyes absurdas y se hizo con el control del colegio para llegar a un punto de despedir a Salazar Slytherin y la famosa pelea era en realidad porque Griffindor quería que Slytherin se quedara y este deseaba irse para que se dieran cuenta que habían escogido a un hombre ajeno al colegio por sobre él y demostrar que no podía confiar en ellos nunca más, así que vuelve a decir eso y el colegio mismo te eliminará—declaro finalmente dando media vuelta y saliendo del gran comedor dejando un mal sabor de boca en los otros una vez partió.

Nadie detuvo a Harry Potter de ir detrás de Tom Riddle

* * *

Bueno, es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho, asi que espero que les guste.

He aqui la explicacion sobre Ann y su papel aqui, no la odien porque no va a tener un gran papel aquí

Tardaré un poco mas con el siguiente capitulo.

Gracias por leer y comentar


End file.
